Return to My Side
by Writing Ficariously
Summary: For Bella Swan, moving to Forks is temporary, just another place to live for her last nine months on Earth. When she meets Edward Cullen, her view of the world shifts so drastically that a decision must be made, one that may alter her very existence.
1. Prologue

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

**PROLOGUE**

I am an anomaly, in every sense of the word, no matter where I might be. I breathe it in, take in who I am, and I don't apologize for being different. Life is granted, life is taken away, death is halted, death is given. I have done all of those and do not regret a single moment. It is part of who I am.

To most people, I am Isabella Swan. I was left at the counter of the emergency room nurses' station in Forks, Washington one day in September, seemingly a newborn with a parent who didn't want me. In the same hospital, the Chief of Police of the town was taking his wife to the doctor, a follow-up appointment for another child lost before its time. It was a perfect meeting.

Charlie and Renee Swan were a young couple who wanted a child but weren't ready for one, not by any means. They took me in, cared for me, loved me, and when truths were revealed, realized a family wasn't right for them, not at the time. So the marriage fell apart and Renee took me to Phoenix, where the sun was too high and too hot, reminding me of others who watched me. For years, I stayed with Renee and stayed quiet, calm. I didn't want attention and soon became a girl of the shadows, the one who simply existed in a world of high school cliques and teenage angst.

The chance to move back to Forks is bittersweet. The town calls to me with its months of cold winters and desolation, with its spring filled with new life. Now though, as the plane touches down in a rainy Seattle, I wonder just how much I may like it here if it rains instead of snows in January. It is no better and no worse than the wretchedly hot winters of Phoenix but the rain reminds me of the man responsible for me having to stay with Charlie and Renee in the first place, the one who took me from my birth parents.

Charlie calls my name and rips me from my memories. He looks the same, if only slightly older than the last time I saw him a few years before, and he's still as quiet as before. I answer his questions on the drive to Forks, but they are automatic answers and, after a while, the questions cease and I stare out the window.

The house is the same as I remember it. The rain hasn't reached the small town yet and, all around me, the trees are bare and the grass is dead. I take a deep breath and smile because the barrenness of wildlife only means my real parents are happy, as happy as they can be without me there to complete the circle we once made. Charlie takes my bags inside, knowing I need some time to take in my surroundings, to become familiar with them.

This town is as close to home as I will ever get until my 18th year, when my father, the one responsible for my creation, can come and claim me once more, can take me back to the world of Shades and palaces and gardens and flying horses. A rumble of thunder sounds in the distance like an answer to my thoughts and I let out a small hiss of hatred.

"Bella, you comin' in?"

Charlie is waiting by the front door and I nod, apologizing though I have done nothing wrong. He gives me the rundown of the house as though I've never been here before. It's adorable, the way he worries and frets about me and I give him a small smile and pat on the shoulder to thank him for caring. After a while, he leaves me to unpack in my small room with the new purple bedspread and I smile at the gesture. Charlie knows my favorite color is red but he would never dare buy me anything in that color, not when he knows the meaning behind it.

There is a calendar hanging on the wall and I flip through it, even though I know it will be exactly two months and one day until I can see my mother, until she emerges from the place I miss most and finds me to make sure I am being treated properly and to remind me of the love she and my father have for me. I never doubt her words. It would be stupid to do so and even if her status didn't force me to believe it, I would anyway. They gave me over to Charlie and Renee to protect me and for that, I will always be grateful. Because as much as people know me as Isabella Swan, I am much more than the teenage girl that has been created.

Few know who I really am, as it should be. I am a secret, a weapon, a gift, and a fear all rolled into one. I do what I can to help others but am aware of my limits until I come of age, until I am presented to those who still listen, still _believe_. Keeping the secret has never been difficult in all of my years here, because there was never anyone to tell. Charlie and Renee know the story because they _must_ know it. They don't speak of it, mostly because most people wouldn't believe them.

There are many times I wish I could tell the truth, share my secret with someone, but there is no one yet with whom I would like to confide in. There is no one to share my life with, no one to hold my heart and trade lives with. It is, perhaps, a good thing, as falling in love while I am here is possibly the worst-case scenario. It is forbidden, a love that can never be allowed.

But as is always the case, the Fates line up lives in a way they find necessary. I have no choice in the manner, not really. So when I wake up one morning and make my way to Forks High School, I don't think much of what is happening around me. The world weaves in and out of my mind like the threads of my mother's looms. There is cattiness from the girls that I cannot stand and admiration from the boys that make me preen on the inside, though I feign embarrassment in front of everyone else.

And then my world completely changes. A boy, who sits in the far corner of the cafeteria, captures my attention. There are others who sit around him, but I notice only him, the way his skin is almost translucent beneath the harsh fluorescent lights, the way his eyes stare at nothing. A shiver of warning runs through me. He is not of this world, not the way the others are, but he is not one of my own, though he could be with the lines and angles of an almost-perfect face.

I do not know what he is. There is a mixture of light and darkness inside of him, good and evil, life and death. I see it all over his skin, in his face. I ask who he is because, even from across the room, I can sense his power, so much like my own though varying in strength.

"That's Edward," a voice scoffs at my side and his name winds around me like the finest silk from Greece. I repeat his name, softly and almost to myself, but his head turns the slightest bit and his eyes focus in on me. His eyebrows are drawn together, confused and yet also intrigued. His lips part and he seems to be speaking to the others at the table with him but no one reacts.

Like a harsh warning from above, a sudden whistle seems to pierce through the air, a high-pitched keening that can only be the shrill song of a Siren. A silent wind seems to brush through my hair, over my skin, altering the air like a weapon that slices past me. The sounds are so sharp, so _clear_ that I look around me as discreetly as I can, to see if any of my kind are present. Across the room, one of Edward's companions – a thin, stoic-looking man – turns to face me. His eyes are blazing and the gasp that escapes my lips is harsh.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

_No!_ I want to scream. _I will never be okay, not anymore_.

The occupants of Edward's table all stand and walk to the cafeteria doors. They move like dancers, lithe and elegant, and I am reminded of the beauty and grace from the mountains. Edward pauses and looks over his shoulder at me and I know, in that moment, how different he truly is. The look in his eyes mesmerizes me and I feel myself sinking into my own thoughts, my own emotions.

He is the one I have been unknowingly searching for all my years on this Earth. He holds a power that I believe can take me to places I have only visited in my dreams, but that can also kill me, can bring me to my demise. He is my savior but he is also my murderer.

Without thinking, I reach for the chain that rests against my neck. The thin strand of metal is warm against my skin and my fingers play with the pendant that dangles preciously from it. The one reminder of home, of who I truly am, is there, encased in a small glass teardrop. The pomegranate seed is small and deep red, but it holds much more than anyone could ever guess. The words my parents once told me, a long time ago it seems, echo through my mind and I know – I _know_ – that I have found the person I want to share this seed with. I can't though, I _won't_, because he is not mine, can never be mine. He is a mortal as far as I can tell and falling for a mortal is forbidden for someone like me.

I can pretend all I want that I am Isabella Swan, daughter of the Chief of Police, but it is a lie, a story that, for the first time, I wish is true. The reality is that I am a goddess, born of a god whose very being rivals that of Zeus and a goddess who sacrifices more than anyone ever should. Their power of life and death runs through my veins, makes me who I am.

I am Melantha, a goddess from Mount Olympus and a future ruler of the Underworld.

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work._


	2. Part One

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

* * *

**PART ONE**

"Hello." His voice is a shock even though I watched him walk into the classroom. He sits and pushes the chair as far away from me as possible but I can feel the heat of his stare. "My name is Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan."

I turn to him, but refuse to say anything. He has been gone for a week, and in those seven days, a fury has risen inside me that even Hera would be proud of. I have done nothing to him, against him, and yet his actions seem to be an aftereffect of his encounters with me.

As if he knows I will not respond to him, not yet, he gives me half of a smile. "Do you like it here so far?"

I face forward when I answer. "It's just another place to live."

At the front of the room, Mr. Banner tells us to start the project and I watch as Edward reaches for the microscope. His fingers are long and elegant and I focus my eyes on his wrist, waiting for the telltale pulsing beneath the skin. There is none and my eyes snap up to meet his and I am pulled into the deep depths of golden pools. His gaze is unwavering and as seconds tick by, the color sharpens and deepens, growing darker and darker until I whisper his name.

"Where are you from?" he asks, as though nothing has happened. He peers into the microscope and mutters a word. He waits for me to take a look but I wave a hand at him. I have no need for the scientific experiments of mortals.

"Phoenix," I reply. Simple answers are my best bet.

"Phoenix," he repeats in a musing tone. He switches the slides and peers in again. "Forks is quite a bit different then, isn't it?"

"Yes," and I turn to stare out the window where snow is falling steadily from the sky onto the ground. I know not which god or goddess is playing with the weather today but I know that it is to calm my grandmother in her pain. "It's cold and wet here."

Edward stills next to me and I turn back around so that I am facing him. His eyes are inquisitive. "Do you not like it at all?"

It is a loaded question even though he doesn't know that. Something in me whispers to tell him the truth and I swallow the urge to spill every one of my secrets. Instead, I give him the only thing I can. "I both love it and hate it."

"How?" he asks as he looks at a new slide. It is the last one and he pushes the paper away from him after he writes the fifth answer. He waits. How do I tell him that the winter is everything I love about my family but everything I hate about where I am? The death of winter means that my parents are together once more, but it also means that I am not with them. "Bella?"

"Have you ever felt true happiness?" I ask him instead and his body flinches. "The way winter is empty and bare, it brings me joy because I know why the months are the way they are, but it's not my happiness to be felt."

His eyebrows draw together in confusion but Mr. Banner appears to find out why we are talking instead of doing the project. He frowns at Edward who says something in my defense but I don't hear his words. I am trying to find his life force, a pulse, a beat, a wave but there is nothing in his body that tells me he is alive.

The bell rings, then, and he stands without saying another word to me. When he disappears out the door, I am still staring after him, wondering who is responsible for the boy stuck in-between the world of mortals and the realm of my family.

The rest of the day passes quickly, partly because after a while, the hours blur into each other, and partly because my thoughts are consumed with Edward Cullen. I don't know who he is and I want nothing more than to ask my mother, but she won't appear when I call, not during this time. When I sleep that night, I take my necklace off so I can hold onto the pendant in a curled fist beneath my pillow. It's not often that I let emotions take over but for this one night, tears escape.

There is snow on the ground when I wake up and a layer of ice on top of it. With a new hatred, I make my way to school, driving slowly, carefully because while I can't die, I can hurt myself and then I'd have to explain the quickness of my healing. It's easier than I think it would be to drive through the ice and sleet and when I realize it's because Charlie has taken the time to take care of my tires, I am thankful and grateful that I was given to mortal figures that care about me.

I am still staring at the tires when I feel the white-hot heat in the pit of my stomach. My head shoots up to try and find the person so close to death. My eyes catch the gaze of Edward Cullen who is standing next to a silver car with his siblings. The tall blonde male, whose name I have come to learn is Jasper, is leaning over and whispering in Edward's ear. The pain is not coming from them and so I continue my search until it falls to a tall brunette.

Angela has been nothing but kind and accommodating to me since I first arrived. She is walking from her car towards the building behind me, searching for something in her purse and the ribbons of red and black are wrapping around her. I close my eyes and concentrate, hoping that she is someone I can save, someone who can continue to breathe and live without causing too many questions. When I open my eyes again, she is closer and smiling at me, waving a hello. The ribbons have dulled to a faded gray and that's when I hear the squealing tires.

The van is out of control, slipping and sliding over the patches of ice in the parking lot and my breathing quickens. I call out Angela's name, loud and scared, and instead of moving towards me, she looks behind her like she knows that Thanatos will soon arrive for her. I channel all my thoughts and call to the god of Death, one often feared because they do not know him. I feel him behind me, then, and I whisper his name, a plea to save the girl who has become a friend in such short days.

"Your father will not be pleased," he says lowly into my ear and I nod. "You have used up your 18 years, Dark Child," he continues, using the nickname so many gods have used for me. "You will be stuck on this Earth longer than your next birthday."

"Change it," I whisper and when I turn my head slightly, all I can see are the large eagle-like wings surrounding the two of us. "She deserves to live."

Thanatos disappears from my side and the van slips on another patch of ice, careening away from Angela's frozen body. The large piece of metal is spinning its way towards me and I close my eyes and take a deep breath, waiting for the impact that will hit. It will look much worse than it actually is, Thanatos will see to that, but prior experience tells me that this will still hurt. I have to take the pain when I give others life.

Instead of metal, though, what feels like marble moves into my space, knocking me to the ground. I can hear my name being said, over and over and over again, and then the sound of two cars hitting erupts and my eyes fly open. "Bella, Bella, say something."

"Edward?" I ask in shock. Before he can respond, his hands move to the back of my knees and he turns his body, cradling me into his chest as the front side of the van crushes in. I can hear his shoulder hit the car and I gasp because his imprint is now on the van's passenger-side door and Edward Cullen is unharmed. "What? How did?"

The noise level increases then and Edward stares down at me. "You're okay," he says lowly and I nod. I knew I would be okay but _he_ didn't. Suddenly, my secrets mean nothing because no mortal could have done what he just did. "You're okay," he keeps repeating himself.

I lift a hand up and feel the cold smoothness of his face. "I'm okay," I assure him. His eyes move over my face, my body, to make sure I'm not bleeding or hurt otherwise. The deep gold of his eyes are suddenly black and he sets me down onto the ground, his right hand brushing over a small cut at the base of my neck, exposed from the sudden movements of our bodies. "It's nothing."

"You're hurt." His voice is strangled. "You're _bleeding_." His eyes close and I can see his jaw clench tightly. I brush my fingers over the cut and feel the tightening of my skin as the open wound closes, leaving a tiny scar in its place, one that will be nonexistent by tomorrow morning.

"BELLA!" Charlie's voice calls out for me and I look up between my truck and the van to see faces peering down at us. "Can you move? We're getting the van out of the way, hold on." He sounds frantic and fearful. I'll have to tell him later that it was my choice, that he won't get in trouble for this happening to me.

Next to me, Edward's face hardens and his head tilts the slightest bit, as if he is listening for something. Before I can find out what he is listening _for_, the screeching sound of metal once again fills the air and there are people all around us, reaching in, trying to move us. Edward manages to brush off the EMTs that have shown up in the parking lot but he makes sure to point me out to them. My head turns to look at Charlie and his lips press in a thin line. There is no way out of me going to the hospital.

It's not surprising when Charlie opts to stay in the waiting room but it _is_ a surprise when I open my eyes to see Edward standing at the foot of the hospital bed. Tyler, who was driving the van that almost hit me, is _still_ apologizing, this time to Edward. He brushes the apologies aside, saying he's fine and I narrow my eyes at him because he shouldn't be fine, not at all.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in an even voice. "I mean, why are you _here_ but not in a bed?" I shut my eyes at the questions that leave my mouth, not sounding the way they should.

Edward stifles a laugh, "It helps to know people around here. Don't worry, though, I'm here to get you out."

"How?" I sit up quickly.

The swinging doors open and if I hadn't met all of the gods already, I would have sworn up and down that this man was one of my own. "Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen." He continued speaking, but I didn't pay attention, instead choosing to study the man that was once described to me in the cafeteria. I let my eyes wander over the parts of his body that mattered – his wrists, his neck, his chest. Nowhere did I see a sign of life. "So you can go," he finishes up. "Your father's in the waiting room."

When he turns to Tyler, I jump down from the bed and wrap my fingers around Edward's wrist. "Can I talk to you?" His nostrils flare a bit, like he knows what conversation is about to occur. It's possible that he does; I'm slowly learning that he's not exactly _normal_. "Please?" I make it sound like a request but I have put enough power into my voice that he shouldn't be able to say no.

He whips around and leaves. I follow him, scurrying along to meet his long strides and when we find ourselves relatively alone next to a storage closet, he turns back to me and waits. When I don't say anything, he crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a sigh but the breath isn't right, not to my ears. "Well?"

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"In the parking lot," I say the words slowly to annoy him because I know he's playing a game. "How did you stop the van from hitting me?"

"What are you _talking_ about?" One side of his mouth curls up in a smirk. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should get your head checked out again."

"_We_ will not be doing anything. _You_ will tell me how you stopped the van and barely felt it."

He stares at me, challenge in his eyes. "And you'll tell me why you felt so determined right before the van slipped _one more time_ and changed its course to you."

"What?" the word escapes my lips in surprise. There is no way he could have seen that, felt that. So I play dumb. "What are you talking about? Is that even possible?"

He leans down and the words he says melt into my skin, "You tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

Edward straightens back up and his eyes are dancing, both in anger and amusement. He throws the words back at me, "Well, then, Miss Swan, _there's nothing to tell_."

After that, the weeks pass by in a blur, minutes moving into hours, hours moving into days. Every new day marks a full 24 hours closer to a meeting with my mother and the nights... The nights are like nothing I have ever experienced before. Of all my years being alive, Hypnos has blessed me with restful nights of sleep, allowing me a haven of darkness. Since the day of the accident, however, it is his son, Morpheus, who visits me, teasing me with glimpses of the young man who has captured my attention. I can sense the winged god in the corners of my mind, but it is Edward, in my dreams, that taunts me, leaves me wanting more.

I gasp awake one night to find Morpheus standing at the foot of my bed, glaring at the open window of my bedroom. I lean over and flick the lamp on and stare at the raven haired god. "Morpheus?" I call his name and he turns abruptly, his glare giving way to a soft smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, Dark Child," he says. "Your mind has been craving dreams of late." He moves to the window and stares outside. "Do you feel alone at night, Melantha?" I haven't heard my real name used in so long that it shocks me, but fills me with happiness.

"Sometimes," I admit. I cock my head at him. "What are you staring at out there?"

Again, he faces me. He does not answer my question but instead, walks to me and presses a kiss on my forehead. "There are strange things afoot, Dark Child. You must always be on your guard." I nod and he smiles. "Shall I send your love to your parents?"

_My parents_. An ache fills me, then, and I glance at my calendar. In less than a month, I will be able to wrap my arms around my mother and breathe in her scent, speak to her and create things with her. "Yes," I whisper, "send my love." He whispers words to me and I immediately drift to sleep. I can hear the light laughter as Morpheus leaves me to dream of my life here on Earth.

The next day, Edward surprises me by stopping me in the hallway outside the cafeteria. "Sit with me today," he requests. I stare at him, unsure of this sudden about-face. "Please." I nod and follow him to an empty table after we go through the lunch line. There is a bagel and a bottle of water on his tray and a lemonade and cookie on mine. The small appetite I have for mortal food has gone; the nerves building in my stomach are enough to push out any hunger.

Silence spreads between us, causing a wall that I want nothing more than to break down. "This is stupid," I finally say and he tilts his head at me in question. "What is this? You ask me to sit with you but don't say anything?"

He quirks a grin at me. "I'm not entirely sure where to start with you."

My anger flares. "How about starting with why you've been ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you?" His eyes flash dangerously. "Bella, I am trying to keep you safe."

"I don't need you to keep me safe," I tell him. "I need you to give me answers." He picks up half of the bagel on his tray and begins pulling it apart, leaving tiny little beads of bread on the plate. "Edward?"

"I'm very dangerous," he says in a low warning. I scoff at him. He has no idea what he's talking about, has no idea the dangers I have seen. "It's not a joke, Bella. This is... This is wrong."

"What is?" I challenge.

"_This_," he points to himself then me. "We shouldn't be friends."

His words pierce me harsher than I expect. I push away from the table and stand up, talking down to him. "Choose something and stick with it, then."

"_Stop_," he says and his voice almost reminds me of the commands given on Mount Olympus. Once again, I wonder who – or what – he is. "Stay," but this time it's a request, a plea. I sit hesitantly, unsure if I want to do this. "I apologize. I just... I don't know how to act around you."

"Me?" his confession surprises me. "Why not?"

He smiles softly, "I can't read you. And I can usually read people very well."

"Maybe I don't want to be _read_."

He leans in close, the way he did at the hospital, and I can feel the heat of a blush rising to the surface of my skin. "But I'd like to know you."

I pull away the slightest bit, "Even if we shouldn't be friends?"

"Even then." He inhales and I get the distinct feeling that he's actually _smelling me_. His head turns and he lets out a low chuckle; the sound sends a shiver through my body. "I don't think your friends like me very much."

I turn towards where Edward is looking and find myself looking at a table of teenagers, far too interested in what is happening at my own table. "Does that matter to you?"

"Of course not."

The warning bells rings in the cafeteria and I jump away from him. "We're going to be late!"

Edward leans back in his chair. "Not today, Miss Swan," he says with an easy smile. "I'm ditching." I blink at him. "You've never ditched before?" I shake my head slowly. "You should. It's healthy."

Uncertainly, I sit back down, ignoring the looks being sent my way from Mike and Angela, who are clearly waiting for me. "And what would we do?"

A moment of silence passed. "I'll answer some of your questions if you'll answer some of mine." I raise my eyebrows. "Not all," he warns, "but some."

I wave Mike and Angela away and stand up. "Let's go, then."

The inside of Edward's car is comfortable, even if it's a car I often associate with older people and families, not a teenager. Neither of us wants to be the first to ask a question - that much is obvious - so Edward leans over and flicks the CD player on. The soothing melody of a piano slowly fills the car.

"Clair de Lune?"

His eyes shoot over to me for a quick second before he focuses on the road again. "You know Debussy."

"It's soothing." I lean back against the leather seat and cross my ankles, right over left. I notice Edward's fingers pressing against the wheel in familiar movements. "Do you play?" He glances at me again. "The piano, I mean. Do you play?"

The smile that graces his lips is sweet. "I do." He continues playing the song against the wheel for a few more seconds. "Do you like Forks? More than before?"

"It's become more bearable." I look out the window and watch the town pass by in a blur. "It helps that it's not snowing anymore."

"Right," he says and I can hear the smile in his tone. "You don't like snow."

"I like _when_ it snows," I correct him. "I just don't like being around it."

"How does that work?"

"The idea of snow makes me happy," I say, thinking of my parents together in the Underworld. "You wouldn't understand, not really, but snow means... It means love for me. But there are certain people I want to be around during those times and well, they're not here right now."

There is a pregnant pause and I notice that we are driving towards the outskirts of town. I'm not scared, I have no need to be, so I just watch as the forests become thicker around us. "You're talking about your mother." It's not a question.

"I am." I miss her more than ever this year. "She's my best friend."

"Tell me about her," he requests.

I smile. "She's beautiful. I almost look like her, but I'm not quite as pretty." From the corner of my eye, I see the frown begin to form on Edward's face. "That's not to put myself down, it's just fact," I laugh lightly. "She's everything anyone could ever want in a mother, in a best friend. She's self-sacrificing, tries to make everyone happy."

"But you're here, in a place you dislike, while she's off with a new husband?"

For a moment, I am confused and then I remember that the mother I speak of is not the mother he is aware I have. "She's doing the best she can," and this time, I speak of both Renee and Persephone. "What about your parents?" I glance at him, "I mean, your birth parents. Did you know them or were you too young?"

"They died a long time ago," he says. He pulls onto my street and I look around in surprise. "I thought you'd like to go home early."

"But my car..."

"One of my siblings can bring it by later." He puts the car in park and turns to me. "I'm lucky Carlisle found me when he did."

"You love him."

Edward nods. "And Esme. They're very wonderful people." He pauses for a moment. "Your parents, are they protective?"

I laugh, then, a loud sound that I can't stop myself from making. "That depends on what you mean by 'protective.'" I realize it also depends on who he is asking about. Charlie and Renee are protective because they have to be; if anything happens to me while I'm under their care, the consequences would be dire. But my actual parents? I feel sorry for anyone who crosses paths with them in a less than cordial way.

"How would they feel about you being with me right now?" He clicks my seatbelt and I watch as it moves across and up over my shoulder. "Would they approve? Or would they run me away?"

"Well," I begin. My voice is shaky because he's leaning in closer to me. A tiny shot of fear enters my body but it disappears quickly. "They shouldn't have anything to worry about since we're not even friends, according to you."

"Bella, I only said we shouldn't _be_ friends." His face is closer now and I can feel warm air hitting my skin as he speaks. "But I can't stay away from you, I don't _want_ to stay away from you."

Warning bells alarm in my head. This is wrong. This isn't something I can engage in, something I should be a part of. There are eyes and ears everywhere and if word somehow reaches my father, there will be hell to pay. But then Edward's fingers brush against my cheek and his touch is so cold, almost icy, and I want this, want to kiss him, want to hold him close.

"Edward." I want to tell him to stop, but the words won't come out.

"I don't think I _can_ stay away from you," he continues.

"You don't know anything about me," I say quietly. He pauses in his movements and I blink at him. "There's so much I have to tell you first." But I can't, not without trouble finding him.

"Bella," he sighs out my name.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "You'd be... It's too risky."

With another sigh, he leans away, back against his seat. "Right," he agrees. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry, Bella, this isn't normal for me." I know he's telling the truth, can see it in his eyes. "You should go in."

I hesitate because there's still so much I want to know. "Did you, I don't know, want to come inside?" There is something about this boy that leaves me flustered and causes my mind to not cooperate with my mouth. It's more than a little annoying lately. "To talk more?"

"I should go." His hands are gripping the wheel tightly and I nod. When I continue to stare at him, his hands loosen and he gives me a small smile. "I'll see you next week, Bella."

"Next week?"

He nods and answers in a voice that sounds too far away even though he's still sitting next to me. "My family and I are heading out early for a camping trip this weekend."

"Oh." I fidget in the seat. "I guess that means you can't come to the beach this Saturday with everyone else." The trip has been in the works for almost a week and a half. Mike hounded me until I agreed, and it's only now that I realize that the Cullens are never invited to these types of gatherings. I want to change that.

Edward's mouth twitches up as if he's holding in a laugh. "I wasn't invited."

"_I'm_ inviting you."

His hand is gentle against my hair and I shiver at the icy air that seems to follow the trail he leaves down the strands and over my shoulder. "Let's not push our luck." He gives me one final smile. "Next week, Bella."

"Right, next week," I agree in a quiet tone. I'm left standing in front of the house, staring after his car as it speeds down the street. There is a new ache in my chest and I'm not sure whether or not I hope Eros is behind these new feelings.

The sun stays out on Friday and it's strange to see students lounging on the grassy hills outside school. I'm paging through my English notebook, trying to remember if the quiz is set for Monday or Tuesday, when Angela makes her way over to me. I squint up at her.

"What are you doing on Wednesday?"

"Nothing?"

"Come dress shopping with us," she smiles. I go to speak but she waves her hand. "I know you're not going to the dance but it'll be fun. We're going to Port Angeles."

I'm cautious. "Who's going?"

"Well, me, Jess, and Lauren." I cringe at the last name because the girl dislikes me as much as Edward did when I first came to town. I'm not sure why, but I don't really want to find out. "Come on, you have to get out of this town sometime, right?"

Letting out a sigh, I agree. Conversation turns to plans for the next day and before I know it, I'm home for the night. I mention dress shopping to Charlie who looks confused because I told him I wasn't going to the dance but he gives me the go-ahead. That night, my mind is blank when I sleep and I whisper a thank you to Morpheus for keeping the dreams at bay.

It's still sunny when I wake up and it's so bright that I wonder if I've somehow woken up in the wrong town. First Beach in La Push isn't too far of a drive and I spend the day watching my new friends dive in and out of the ocean, yelling and laughing at each other. Mike tries, more than once, to get me to join, but I stay away. It's been centuries since Poseidon once chased after my grandmother but I'm still not entirely sure if he's forgiven her or the family yet.

A bunch of the local boys join us when the sun begins its descent towards the horizon and I'm pleasantly surprised to see Jacob Black, who was a friend from my younger years in Forks. He is, of course, changed but he's still a young boy who latches onto me like a puppy. His demeanor changes almost instantly when I mention the name Cullen in his presence.

"They never come here," he says in a flat tone that's entirely different from his normal, jovial voice. "They're not _allowed_."

"Why not?" His face hardens. I put a hand on his arm, dismissing the fact that I miss the cold touch Edward gives, and give him a small smile. "What? Is there some sort of _feud_ between you guys?" I laugh but it tapers off when I realize Jacob's not laughing with me.

Hesitantly, he tells me of the stories that are passed down from generation to generation in the Quileute tribe. As he tells me of the wolf ancestors and treaties of times long gone, the crowd around him thickens until everyone is sitting around him like it's story time. When he mentions The Cold Ones, a familiar breeze moves over my shoulder and I slowly turn my head to see Thanatos standing nearby. Immediately, I look over the crowd, relieved that no one has ribbons of death winding around their bodies. He stares at me, his gaze dark until I mumble an excuse and leave the group.

Jacob immediately stops talking and nods to one of his friends to continue what he calls the "stupid, crazy stories" and follows after me. As soon as he grabs my arm, Thanatos bounds into the air and flies away. I stare up into the now-empty sky and I can vaguely hear Jacob asking me what's wrong. I don't answer. I'm still trying to figure out why Thanatos was here, why he didn't say anything to me.

"Bella?"

I turn slowly back to him and tilt my head. "Tell me more, Jacob," I say in a soft voice. I can see the slight shiver that runs through his body and for some reason, I am determined to know everything he does about The Cold Ones. "Tell me about The Cold Ones." I put just enough power into the words that Jacob blinks at me for a few before nodding slowly.

And I listen. The words he says are those that are often part of fables and myths, but I know better than anyone that there is always truth in those stories. As the sun dips lower into the ocean, I hear of the particular pact made between Jacob's great-grandfather and a Cullen.

"So..." I try to unravel everything he's told me thus far. "What? Their families were from here and they moved away and now they're back?"

"Not their _families_, Bella," he corrects. "_Them_. They're the same ones from before, from all those years ago." He shrugs and gives me a boyish grin. "That is, if you believe those types of legends."

I do believe in them. I _have_ to believe in them. If I didn't, I wouldn't exist right now. But I smile at Jacob and laugh with him, albeit uneasily, then we make our way back to the group. I leave with my friends soon after and wave good-bye when I drive away from the front of Mike's parents store, where I parked that morning.

The stories have left me jittery, awake, and I can't sleep that night. I can almost feel eyes watching my every movement and I call out a few names, the names of gods who sometimes visit me but no one answers. At one point, I stare out my window and swear I can see something moving in the woods behind the house. Part of me wants to find out what it is, but the saner, more cautious side of me tells me it's probably better left unknown.

On Monday, none of the Cullens are in school and I briefly wonder if the camping trip was so fun that they decided to stay an extra day. When I ask Angela about it, she shrugs and mentions that the five of them are never in school when it's sunny out. Words from Jacob's stories filter into my mind and I spend that night looking up information on the Internet.

There are more websites than I ever imagined regarding _vampires_ and I don't really know where to start. Everything Jacob told me fits into one of the many legends from other countries, other civilizations but I can't find anything that could explain Edward who is around humans and can at least go out into shaded sunlight. At one point, Jessica calls me and asks if I can still go shopping, but tomorrow instead of Wednesday. There's something about a date amidst all her squealing but all I can hear is that Lauren can't make it so I agree and go back to researching.

That night, my dreams are filled with darkness and eyes that follow me. I see the deep blood red color of pomegranate seeds and suddenly feel like I am drowning. When I feel cold fingers touch my hand, I gasp myself awake and try to remember when I opened the window before falling asleep.

I don't regret joining Jessica and Angela in the dress-finding excursion. It's more fun that I expect and I find myself laughing and giggling with them, as though we have been friends for years. They find dresses quickly since the shops aren't really big enough to carry tons of choices and we walk along the shops, taking in the fading sunlight. We pass a bookstore and I remember the title of a book I came across during my research of Edward and his family.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go in here real quick." I motion towards the bookstore.

Angela smiles at me. "Sure, we'll wait out here."

When I duck inside, I go up to the counter immediately and ask for the book but the young woman behind the desk tells me that only one bookstore in the area carries it, an out-of-the-way shop that specializes in Quileute legends. She writes the address down for me and draws a tiny map before I leave.

"Did you get it?" Jessica asks as she studies her nails.

"No, but she told me where to find it." I glance down at my watch. "I'm gonna go look for the store. Why don't we meet in an hour for dinner?"

Angela hesitates, "We could go with you." I notice Jessica jab her in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow, Jess. We _could_."

"It's okay," I shrug. "It doesn't look that complicated to find and you guys probably don't want to be around me in a book store." I look around and see an Italian restaurant across the street. "Want to meet there?" They agree and walk towards some of the jewelry shops and I go in the opposite direction.

It's easy to find the store but the owner tells me they no longer have a copy on-hand but that he can order one for me if I really want it. I thank him and tell him I'll call if I decide I need it and spend some time browsing the shelves. When I glance down at my watch a little later, I'm surprised to see that almost 45 minutes have passed. I buy a small journal I found and thank the owner.

Night has fallen and the neighborhood looks a lot different. I pause and bite my lip before I fish out the small piece of paper with the tiny map. Unfortunately, being in my pocket means the ink has rubbed off and all I see are faded lines that lead me nowhere. I take a deep breath and try to listen to the winds but they are silent tonight. I go with my gut instinct because I don't like calling for help unless I absolutely need it.

Ten minutes of walking tells me I'm not too sure where I am. I'm not worried because I know I'll eventually find my way, but I _am_ concerned that Jess and Angela will wonder where I am. I sigh and pause in my steps, searching through my bag to find my cell phone so I can call one of them and let them know I'm running a little late.

That's when I feel the wind stir around me. I keep my head down and listen closely. The footsteps are faint at first and then they pound louder and louder against the pavement. There are at least four of them and with calm, deliberate steps, I walk forward, lifting my head slowly to see where I'm going. I can't find my phone but for now, I just want to make it somewhere with more light.

"Don't run away," I hear behind me. I clench my jaw at the drunken voice practically singing the words. "We just wanna play."

"Not with me," I say under my breath. I continue walking, picking up speed until I'm jogging away. It's the stupidest thing I can do but I'm not thinking clearly at the moment. Just when I see an open intersection, I feel a tight grip on my shoulder and get spun around. "Get away."

He's tall and muscular and reeks of alcohol. I move away from him and bump into another man behind me and I wonder how I got myself into this situation. The anger in me rises and my eyes flash a warning to them. The man in front of me just laughs. "A feisty one. Don't worry, girl, it won't take long."

I feel hands grip my waist and I whirl around. "Don't touch me."

"Or what?" he sneers.

That's when I notice the faint grey ribbons swirling around his body. I whip my head around and realize a few of them have the ribbons of death and I swallow. I don't like calling for death unless I absolutely have to. "You _really_ don't want to mess with me," I try and say forcefully.

"Oh," he breathes over my face, "I think I do." His hand falls to juncture between my legs and then there's a squeal of tires behind me. With yells, the men scatter and I jump to one side as a familiar silver car pulls to a stop next to me.

Edward gets out of the car, his face tight and angry. "Get in the car, Bella." I hear the command but I don't listen because I can still feel the other man's hand on me. "_Bella_." I stand up, but instead of getting in his car, I go to stand next to him. When I wrap a hand around his arm, I can feel the vibrations of anger in his muscles and whisper his name. His head turns to me and I gasp at the black of his eyes. "Get. In. The car."

"Told you she was a feisty one," one of the guys cackles but it's uncertain now, like he's not sure if this was such a good idea. Edward faces the group of men again and growls – actually _growls_ – at them and even I jump away from him at the lethal sound. "What the fuck, man, we were just kidding."

"Stay away from her," Edward warns in a low rumble. His voice is almost unrecognizable.

For some reason, the group is frozen in place, and I soon realize it's because they're too scared to move. His words penetrate my mind. They were kidding? The anger bubbles beneath my skin, in my veins, and I know that I have no choice.

"Thanatos, come to me," I say in a clear voice, slightly deeper than my normal pitch. Edward turns slowly to me, confusion written across his facial features despite the anger. "I call you! Thanataos, COME."

And then I see him, dressed in black with his wings spread behind him. I can hear the gasp next to me and while I have no idea why my good friend has revealed himself to Edward, I can't think of that right now.

"Dark Child," he says. His eyes, deep as rubies, flicker to Edward for a moment. He is unseen to the group of men who are slowly starting to back away. Edward hisses a warning to them and they freeze once more, fear pulsing through their bodies.

"Take them." Thanatos merely raises his eyebrows. "They are close enough. Take them now."

"This is not like you," he simply says.

I close my eyes and breathe in until I can feel my power rising, until I know my appearance has changed in the eyes of these mortals. I hear Edward breathe in air through his teeth. When I open my eyes, they are almost as dark as Edward's, as Thanatos', and I walk over to the men who were once so eager to touch me.

"Take them," I say again. I stand behind one of them and wrap my arm around his shoulder to grab at his neck. I can feel his life beneath my palm, screaming to be released. "Thanatos, I command you to take him to Hermes so that he may be _welcomed_ to my home below this Earth. Let them know the wrath of my father." I drag my hand away from his skin and hiss out, "Let them know what it means to _touch_ a daughter of Olympus."

The words pierce through Thanatos and his face hardens. "It shall be done." He bows to me, "Melantha." He stalks towards them though they do not know it and I walk back to Edward.

"Get in the car, Edward," I say softly and I reign in my power, turn back into Isabella Swan. "We have much to talk about."

The atmosphere inside the car is tense with electricity. Edward is holding onto the steering wheel tightly, _too_ tightly and his body is thrumming with so many emotions, I can practically feel it in my own skin. I want to know for sure what he is, _who_ he is. Part of me is sure I should be scared of him but with everything I've known in life and death, not much frightens me anymore. I still don't know for certain what happened a few minutes ago; all I know is that seeing him angry, in a situation where I caught a glimpse of what he is truly like, he was glorious.

"Say something." His voice is tight and strained.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask in a quiet voice. Despite the swirling emotions that are starting to grasp onto me, I am suddenly aware of what I've done. He _knows_ that I am not a normal girl now, knows there are some things different about me.

"I don't know, something, _anything_." He looks over to me and I freeze. "Distract me before I..."

"Before you what?"

He turns to face the street again. Silence fills the tiny space until he lets out a small groan of frustration. "I haven't felt this angry in a long time. I wanted to... I wanted to kill those men." I take in a shaky breath and he continues. "What they were thinking about you... What they were planning... They deserved to _die_." His last words are said in a whisper but I can feel his conviction. Yes, he wanted them to die and he would not have regretted doing so.

But something in his words catch my attention. "What they were _thinking_? How would you..." my voice trails off and I turn my head so that I am no longer looking at him. I can't bear to see him right now, not if he can read thoughts, can read mine.

"Not you," he says in a soft voice and I can practically feel the tension slowly leaving his body. "I... can read everyone else's mind but not yours." He pulls into a parking spot and I realize we are near the Italian restaurant where Angela and Jess should be. "You were supposed to meet them, weren't you?" he nods outside and I see the two girls leaving the restaurant, glancing at their watches and looking around.

Before I can blink, my door is being opened and Edward's hand is out for me to take. Taking a deep breath, I place my hand in his and feel the static touch between our flesh. As he leads me closer to the restaurant, I can tell when the girls notice us. Jessica's eyes widen and Angela looks like she's trying to hide a smile.

"Where were you?" Jessica asks as soon as I'm in hearing range. "We kept calling and, I mean, you didn't pick up and then, I mean, we ate because we thought," she fumbles her words and I can't tell if it's because of Edward or because she just can't think of what to say.

"I'm sorry, ladies," Edward's voice cuts in and I can feel his fingertips resting on the small of my back. "I ran into Bella earlier and didn't realize time had passed so quickly. You'll forgive me, I hope."

"Um, yeah, of course," Angela says and her eyes are practically sparkling at him. "We're about to head out but we can wait if you're hungry, Bella."

"No, I'm okay."

"No, I think you should eat," Edward interrupts again. My body tenses because the girls nod in agreement and how do I tell any of them that I don't really like the food here? "It's late and past a normal dinner time." He flashes the girls a smile that has them giggling lightly. "If you don't mind, I can take her home."

"Edward, no, it's fine," I try to insist. His hand flattens out so I can feel his palm against my back. I let out a sigh and hope I can fake this dinner well. "Fine."

"Okay," Jessica draws out the word and she and Angela walk slowly to the car, glancing back every now and then.

Edward's hand pushes me gently, "Shall we?"

It's a quaint, little restaurant where the hostess attempts to flirt with Edward who merely brushes her off when he simply asks for a table for two. We sit and I order a Coke because it's sweet and full of sugar. It's manufactured so it doesn't have the same effect on me as the drinks of the Underworld, but it's enough.

Edward speaks first. "Who was that... man?" I glance over to see him sitting straight up in his seat, his eyes roving over the restaurant. They are no longer black; beneath the dim lighting, his eyes have calmed into a dark yellow color that reminds me of the saffron my mother grows in her gardens. "Except he wasn't really a man, was he?"

"Don't let him hear you say that," I mutter and look around discreetly to make sure Thanatos is nowhere near. "He'll kill you." Then I realize what I just said and blush, "Not like... I mean... Never mind."

"You called him Thanatos." I nod in affirmation but the conversation ceases when the waitress returns with my drink and to ask if we're ready to order. I start to wave her away but Edward orders for me, "She'll have the mushroom ravioli," but doesn't order anything for himself. I glare when she leaves but he just lifts a corner of his mouth, causing a flood of heat to race through my body. "You need to eat."

"I don't like the food here," I mumble.

"You've been here before?"

I pause before saying, "No." Edward tilts his head, attempting to understand but I just shake my head. "Yes, his name is Thanatos."

"The Greek god of Death."

My eyes flare up as I look at him and a bubble of happiness begins to form in my stomach. He knows who Thanatos is. He knows a Greek god. "You know of him?"

He studies me and answers slowly, almost carefully, "I know the myths of the ancient Greek culture."

"And what do you think of them?"

"I think they attempt to explain far too much." I can feel my energy levels drop. Yes, he knows of us, but he regards them only as stories and fables. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No," I answer softly as the waitress arrives with one plate of food. "You've told me all I need to know." As the food is set on the table, I bring my hand up to my pendant, holding the fragile glass lightly. I poke at the food but don't eat it.

"Your necklace, what's on it?" Edward asks suddenly. I grip the pendant tighter and move away slightly. He notices my reaction immediately and reaches out slowly. "May I see it?" As if I have no control over my actions, my hand drops from my neck; Edward reaches for the glass teardrop. His fingers brush against my skin and I close my eyes at the touch. "A pomegranate seed?" I nod and something seems to come alive in his eyes. "Like the ones Hades gave Persephone to keep her in the Underworld."

I bristle at the way he talks of my parents. He knows nothing of the truth, of the love between them, and it actually hurts to sit near him. I pull my body away and feel the pendant drop back onto my skin. "Don't talk about things you know nothing of, Edward." I raise my eyebrows, daring him to say more.

He can sense the change in my attitude and he leans back in his chair. "I'm merely stating what legend says."

My lips twist into a bitter smile. "We can't always trust what we read, can we? Or is it true you plan on drinking my blood at the end of the night?"

Edward's eyes slowly fade to black at my words. "I could," he says lowly and his voice is almost like a silken caress against my skin. His hand reaches out and traces an invisible line from my ear to the exposed skin at the base of my neck. "I could do it easily."

"You won't."

His finger drops the slightest bit lower, as low as he can go before it's entirely too inappropriate for a public place. "Your heart is flying."

"So you're a -"

"Yes," he cuts me off. He moves his hand back to the table and I immediately miss his touch. "And you are obviously something of a myth." He smirks when I tense up in anger again. "But I can't place you in a story, so tell me, Isabella Swan, who are you _really_?"

* * *

_Thank you to Sara and Jess for the beta work.  
_


	3. Part Two

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. Emily Whitman owns the Persephone & Hades depicted in this chapter.  
_

_

* * *

_

**PART TWO  
**

The ride back to Charlie's house is the same as the ride to the restaurant. It's tense and silent. I haven't said a word to Edward since he asked who I was. The car pulls up to the house and we both sit there, unmoving.

"Bella."

"Thank you for the ride, Edward," I say tersely.

"Bella, please," he says softly, in a voice lower than what I am used to from him. I pause because there is a yearning in his voice that I don't understand. I finally look at him. His eyes are back to a dark golden hue and he looks beautiful in the little bit of light coming in from outside. "May I speak with you tonight?"

"I have to go in."

He smiles. "I can meet you in your room." He leans forward and stares into my eyes. I can feel his breath fan over my face and I feel like I'm drowning. "Please say yes."

"Yes," I breathe out. He pulls away and I shake my head, wondering how he has such a power over me.

Charlie is still awake when I walk in. He looks over at me from watching the local news, but he doesn't say anything, not one word. I open my mouth but realize I don't really know what to say to him. I can't tell him about my night and there is nothing from the day that is interesting, not for him. A loud scuffle from upstairs interrupts the silence.

Charlie clears his throat, "There's uh, someone up there." I look at him in alarm because there's no way he knows what Edward just asked me. "He was there earlier, looking for you, tall guy, dark clothes," Charlie coughs, "wings."

_Wings_. I rush out of the living room and up the stairs, stopping in the doorway to my bedroom to see Edward and Morpheus in crouched positions as if ready to spring into a fight. They are both immediately aware of my presence and when Edward stands to walk towards me, Morpheus decides it's the perfect time to attack.

"NO!" I cry out and rush between them, able to push against Morpheus until he is far enough away that he can't hurt Edward. "Stop it," I demand. "Right now, stop it."

"Do you know what he is, Dark Child?" he says in a near-hiss. "Do you _know_?"

"I know," I respond quietly. "Stop this right now. You are not to harm him."

Morpheus stares at me in shock, not expecting the answer I have given. "So you have shown him who you are," he says in a flat tone. I nod once. "He knows."

"Not all," I whisper. He slowly backs away from me and his wings unfurl completely. As usual, I am in awe of them, of the black feathers that shine in any light. His face is blank, his blue eyes dulled to a flat gray. He is unhappy with me, with the situation. "Morpheus."

He moves to the window and crouches on the sill. Before he jumps through the air, he turns his head to me, "Your father will be disappointed."

I am holding my breath. There are few things that have the power to hurt me and my father's feelings toward me, the fact that he may be disappointed in me, in something I did, is enough to crush me. I haven't seen him for 17 years but he sends messages through my mother every year, messages and tokens that remind me of his love, of how proud he is of me, of how he wants me to be safe.

The air is suddenly too thick for me and I gasp for breath. It feels like the room is spinning and I don't know which way is up and which way is down. I reach out, trying to find something to hold onto before I fall, but I can't see anything, too blinded by the tears that have started to cloud my vision.

The arms that wrap around my waist are strong, grounding, and I turn immediately into Edward's chest, breathing in his calming scent. He says nothing, just holds me, and I wonder if this is normal, to feel so safe and comfortable in the arms of a near-stranger. For now, I don't care and I wrap my arms around him so my hands meet at his back. My body starts to calm down, my breathing goes back to normal, and when I look up, all I can see is concern in Edward's eyes.

"I'm sorry," I begin to move away but he doesn't let go. "I'm okay now, I'm sorry."

Slowly, his arms slide away and I pull my body away from his. I wipe at the wetness on my cheeks and blink until I can see clearly. Edward watches me, waiting patiently. When I look at him, he asks me one thing. "Your father?"

I let out a sigh and wrap my arms around myself. The window seems like a safe place for now, so I stand there and stare out into the darkness, wondering if any other gods are around, watching me. "My father," I say in a shaky voice. "Hades." There is a pause and when I look back into the room, Edward is frozen. He looks like a statue sculpted of marble with how still he is. He is far more beautiful than many of the gods I have come across and I close my eyes at the thought. "Edward," I whisper.

"Tell me," he says in a voice just as soft. I open my eyes and he is staring at me again, waiting once more. When I don't say anything, he holds out a hand and I move to him. His mere movements call to me and I change my mind then – he is no god; he is a Siren and I am helpless around him. I place my hand in his and he tugs me forward until my hand is cradled against his chest. I gasp lightly because there is no heartbeat beneath my palm. "Tell me," he requests again.

"The myths you know of, the ones that are so often repeated, they're not truth."

"Well," and there is actually a small smile on Edward's face. "Seeing as though I'm pretty sure I just met the god of dreams and he was not a quiet, gentle soul, I'm starting to see that."

I smile before leaning into Edward's body. His hands move back around me and I practically curl into his chest. "My father came to Earth and found my mother."

"Persephone."

"Yes," I smile. "They talked for days but she didn't know who he was." I feel Edward shift next to me. "He never told her his name and my mother was... sheltered... as a child. When she learned of his name, his title, she was angry. She felt deceived but he loved her and asked for her hand in marriage. He asked her to be his queen in the Underworld."

We're moving and I feel Edward settling me on his lap as he sits on the bed. His fingers tap lightly against my waist, a tickling sensation but I don't mind it.

"She went and... the next part of the story is true, about Demeter being angry that her daughter was 'taken' from her. She wasn't helping the mortals; everyone kept dying because of the drought and because of the lack of food. My mother had no idea why it was happening, but more and more Shades appeared in the Underworld."

"Shades?" he questions.

I smile because for once, it seems Edward Cullen does not know everything. "The souls of those who have died," I explain. His body tenses and I look up at him in concern but he shakes his head and motions for me to continue. "They kept coming but, well, my father liked to keep my mother in the dark about it. He knew she'd feel guilty and want to go back."

"Couldn't she?"

Swallowing, I continue, not answering his question directly. "It wasn't long before Zeus and Demeter found out where my mother was. Zeus demanded my mother be returned to Demeter. She had no choice."

Edward's hand moved up to the chain around my necklace, knowing what was coming next.

"Before Hermes came to take her up to Mount Olympus, my father asked for a moment alone with my mother. Hermes was under strict orders not to leave them alone but he turned around to give them some privacy." I smile at the thought of the messenger god. "He's a good friend of theirs." I shake my head and get back to the story. "That was when my mother first ate anything in the Underworld."

"The first time?"

I smile again. "Time passes differently down there and at Olympus. Eating and drinking are more... pleasures than necessities." I grimace, "Not that I'd know that, really." Edward quirks an eyebrow at me. "I've only been to Olympus a handful of times," I confess. "And I'm not allowed back into the Underworld, not yet."

"Why not?" Edward's hand is still on my waist but I can still feel its comfortable weight.

"So my mother had a pomegranate with her," I shift topics again, trying to get back on track. "She couldn't open it to get to the seeds so my father did it, ripped it open and held the seeds in his hand. He said to her," my voice falters here, because this is the part of the story that makes me realize how much my father loves my mother, makes _everyone_ realize it.

"What?" Edward asks, his mouth dangerously close to my ear and I feel the air of his words.

I say the words in a trance, almost like I am my father saying it to my mother that very first time, so many centuries ago. "'If you love me, if you truly want to return to my side, and only then - eat.'"

One of Edward's hands moves to my face to cup my cheek. His fingers are light but I can feel the emotions behind the simple gesture.

"He gave her a choice," I look at Edward and feel stirrings inside my body that I have never felt before. "Once you eat in the Underworld, you're forced to stay there. He could have made her stay, then, sent Hermes to tell Zeus and Demeter that she belonged to him, but he let my mother go, knowing she would have to return at some point."

Edward's eyebrows draw together. "He just let her go?"

"He loved her enough to know that it was the right thing to let her go. She needed to do things, needed to help others first."

We are both quiet, then, letting the words swirl around us in the air. Cold fingers are still wrapped around my waist, still cupping my check, yet I feel warm and secure in Edward's arms. The thought that this will end, that my parents will put a stop to this, causes an ache to begin blooming but, for now, I push it aside and stay content in the world.

"And you, Bella? Are you truly 17?"

I smile, "Yes. Are you?"

When he smiles, his eyes crinkle up. "That is a story for another day." His eyes move over me and the burn of his stare feels heavy, almost suffocating. "How is it that so much time passed before you came into being?"

"I'm not supposed to be." I pause. "At all."

"What does that mean?" he frowns again and I feel his hand move to my hair, stroking it away from my face, letting his fingers tangle in the strands down my back.

"My mother comes up to Earth every year. My father rarely does; he has no choice, there's too much to do in the Underworld. Life... life isn't supposed to be created down there. It's a place to welcome the dead." I shift so that I can lean my head on Edward's shoulder. "There are many men enamored with my mother, gods and mortals alike. It's easy to see why. They always see her as a conquest, even though she is with my father, and on one of her visits to Earth, a celebration was thrown in her honor. I don't know all the details, they still won't tell me, but the main point is that there was aconite, poison, in the drink she was given."

"Someone tried to kill her?"

My voice lowers, "Someone tried to... couple with her." I shake my head lightly. "My father rose up from the Underworld. Word can travel fast if it has to, and he took her away from the celebration before anything could happen. They were by Demeter's home and, luckily, my mother hadn't drunk enough for the poison to be deadly, just enough that she felt the _effects_, so to speak."

Over and over, Edward's fingers comb through my hair, a soothing gesture for the hard part of the story.

"There was a meadow, a beautiful meadow filled with lilies and wildflowers. It was where they met and despite who my father is, he has no chance against my mother when she wants something." I smile and hide my face by burying it into Edward's shoulder. "I was conceived that night, right before they returned home. It was a surprise when they realized what had happened."

When I move my face away from hiding, I notice Edward's small smile, the amusement in his eyes. He looks as though he wants to ask a thousand questions, but I yawn. Fatigue washes over me from the night's events. "You need sleep," he says.

"So do you," I say.

He laughs and it's like music. "No, Bella, I don't sleep." I blink up at him. "We'll talk more tomorrow." He stands with me still in his arms and he holds me against his tightly for a moment before letting me down. "Let me pick you up tomorrow, bring you to school." He presses his lips into my hair, the first kiss he's ever given me. "You can ask me questions if you'd like."

I nod. I don't want him to leave but I'm tired and it will be less than ten hours until I see him again. My hands move to his face and I trace the outline of his jaw. His lips call to me but I don't do anything, not yet, just in case. "Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow," he repeats and then he leaves through the window, leaving a chill in the room that I don't like.

For the first time, the next morning, I smile when I see the dark clouds hovering in the sky and the wisps of fog forming near the ground. I don't think about what I'm wearing, just throw some clothes on because my heart is racing, the thoughts are clouding my head. I just want to see him.

There were no dreams last night and I'm not sure if it's because Morpheus is staying away to tend to others, because he was ordered to leave me alone, or because the delicate relationship we have is suddenly imbalanced. I don't think too long on it, not for the time being, because I hear a car pull into the driveway and a quick peek outside shows the silver car I am starting to love.

By the time I step outside, he is waiting for me at the passenger door. I pause in front of him, breathing in his scent and he crooks a smile at me. "Good morning."

"Hello," I say in a breathy voice that I can't stop. My cheeks flush at how I sound and I slide into the seat, noticing his jacket hanging over the headrest.

"You're not dressed warmly enough for the day," he says, sitting already and beginning to back out of the driveway. "You should wear that."

I look at him after I put on my seatbelt. I may be immortal but growing up with Charlie when I was younger makes me always follow laws. It's absurd but I can't help it. Edward isn't dressed any warmer than I am, just a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a pair of jeans. "What about you?"

He laughs as we speed down the streets. "I don't notice the temperature."

Slowly, I pull his jacket from behind me and slip it on. It's too big; the sleeves hang over my hands and the fabric is bunched up behind me as I sit but it smells like him and it's _his_ so I smile and wrap my arms around myself. "So, you don't sleep, you don't feel the cold, and you can read minds."

"Except for yours," he says automatically.

"Right," I say with a soft smile. "Except for mine." I want to touch him, want to feel the ice-cold temperature of his skin, but don't know if I can, if I should. Something occurs to me then. "Why _can't_ you read my mind? Is it me? Am I the only one?"

"Yes, you're the only one." He glances at me and without a word, takes one hand off the wheel and reaches for me. Giddy that he either wants to touch me as well or just notices what I want, I place my palm in his and marvel at the differences between us. "It's not the only thing about you that's different."

"What do you mean?" I ask, still studying our hands, the way mine fits in his, the way his fingers curls around to hold me steady. "I mean, besides the whole goddess thing."

"Goddess thing?" he sounds amused. "Because that's not anything important at all."

My head shoots up. "Do you think it is?"

He doesn't answer me, just squeezes my hand. "Alice, my sister of sorts, she can't see you." I blink, trying to understand him. "She can see the future sometimes. It's incredibly subjective and changes often, but all she sees of you is haze."

I contemplate his words, first the fact that another member of his family has a power that is both amazing and scary, and then the fact that I am somehow immune to it. "Why is it subjective?"

He purses his lips and I have a sudden urge to kiss him breathless, even though I'm pretty sure that's impossible. "Her visions – they're based on what people decide. Humans change their mind quickly and often." Part of me wonders if I'm nearly invisible to her because I don't often have a choice to make. The Fates play with all of us, but my future is already set though it is blocked to everyone else. I don't want to think about the fact that she can't see me because not even the Fates know what will happen. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm? Oh," I dip my head. "Nothing of importance."

He sighs and there is a bit of annoyance in the sound. "This is entirely unfair," he mutters and I wonder if I was supposed to hear that. He raises his voice again to a normal speaking level. "I'd love to know what goes on in that mind of yours."

"Just ask me," I move my fingers so they are interlocking with his to make our palms lay flat against each other. "I'll tell you."

"Anything?"

I bite my lip. "Most," I amend. "But not all. I have to keep some secrets." Giving him an impish smile, I am happy to see him smiling back at me. I can see the school down the street and look in the backseat suddenly. "Where's everyone else?"

The question causes him to tense up and I reach over with my other hand to caress his wrist in hopes of calming him back down. "They're already at school." He nods towards a sporty red car. "Rosalie's."

"It's very..." I trail off.

He lets out a laugh, "She likes attention."

"But you guys never do anything for attention," I blurt out. "Oops," I say immediately after but Edward's laughter continues.

"Well," he pulls into a parking lot and shuts the engine. "I broke the rules the second I told them I was picking you up today, so all bets are off. Come on." I can feel the stares as Edward and I meet in front of his car. It's like the first day of school all over again and I don't like it one bit. "Relax," Edward whispers down to me.

I try, but I can't. Jessica bounds up to me and eyes the jacket I'm wearing. "You left your jacket in my car yesterday, so I have it. You want it now?"

"Oh, sure." Her eyes flicker between me and Edward and then she turns. Realizing I should follow her, I shrug out of Edward's jacket and hand it to him. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore." I shuffle my feet a bit then glance over to Jessica who has called my name. "Thanks," I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "For the ride and..."

"I'll see you at lunch?" I look up at him and notice his amused expression. He leans down and whispers lowly into my ear, "Don't think you can get away from me now." He straightens up and my body feels like a burning fire. I nod once and scamper away towards Jessica, who is standing by her car, already holding my jacket.

"Thanks, Jess, I completely forgot about this."

Her eyes are accusing, "Did you plan that last night?" I blink fervently. "Meeting up with Edward Cullen?"

"Of course not! He was just there."

She stares at me before realizing I'm telling the truth. "I guess you were just lucky then." She continues to stare until I fidget. "Anyway, I have to go meet Lauren. See you at lunch."

"Sure," I say quietly.

"Or not," and I hear disbelief in her voice.

The morning passes by in a blur. I'm not sure how time passes so quickly, but before I know it, it's lunch. I walk out of class and almost cause a pile-up of people because Edward is waiting for me. "Hi," I say, a little tongue-tied.

"Hello," he grins and pushes off the wall he was leaning against. "Ready?" He slips an arm around my shoulders and steers me down the hall towards the cafeteria. There are whispers and I know it's about us because people are _still_ staring at the two of us like we're about to break into song-and-dance. My body tenses every time another opinion reaches my ear about why Edward Cullen is paying me any mind. Edward leans down and just says, "Ignore them."

Within minutes, we are sitting at an empty table with a tray full of food. "Edward, neither one of us eats."

"Keeping up appearances, Bella," he answers quietly. Immediately, I look around to see if anyone is listening to us. "Just in case," he says in the same tone. His voice is pitched so only I can hear; despite half of the cafeteria staring at us in blatant need for gossip, they won't be able to hear anything. "So is what you told Angela earlier true?"

"What?" I gasp. I wrack my brain for when I was around the two of them at the same time but the only time I saw Angela was during class when she asked what I thought of Edward Cullen. "What are you talking about?"

He pops open a can of soda, slides a finger over its rim. "You find me attractive?" His eyes are sparkling.

"How did you -"

"I have very good hearing, Bella."

"Of _course_ you do." I pick at a salad. "What else did you hear?"

He pauses and stares across the cafeteria. Following his gaze, I realize his family is sitting together, staring at the two of us with blank expressions on their faces. I look down immediately. His voice is still low, "I'm more concerned about what I didn't hear." I tilt my head up. "Angela asked if we were together, but you didn't answer."

"I didn't _know_ the answer." I turn away from him slightly and stare at the table. My hair falls slightly and his fingers are steady as they brush the strands back over my shoulder.

"I would have thought that was obvious." His expression is guarded, as though he's not sure if he wants to have this conversation.

My mouth falls open slightly at the penetrating look he is giving me. "Edward, _nothing_ about you or _this_ is obvious." His serious expression cracks into a smile. "So we... are?"

"We're anything you want, Bella." He likes saying my name, I can tell, and I suddenly wonder how my real name will sound coming from his lips. I let out a sigh and he frowns. "Your thoughts?"

I can't. Not yet. "Later." His eyes flash in annoyance for a brief second. It makes me want to change the subject. "Where were you this weekend? You didn't really go camping, did you?"

"No," he grins. "But I spent some time in forests. Why would you think I went camping?"

My body shifts. "I..." He smiles knowingly at me. "I asked, okay? I asked some people why you weren't at school."

He leans back in his chair and I miss his closeness. When did I become so attached to him? Before I can contemplate the answer to the question in my mind, he talks. "Hunting. I went hunting."

"Hunting?" He flashes a full smile at me and perfect, white teeth glint at me. Instinctively, my body angles away from him. "Oh." The question tumbles out of my mouth unbidden, "What, exactly, were you hunting?"

He laughs, then, loud enough that people are jerked out of their staring states and his family blinks in astonishment. When he manages to control his amusement, he lowers his tone again and asks me, "What do you think?"

For the first time since I've met him, I'm unsure and a little scared. "I don't know."

He watches me as I fidget in my seat. I avoid looking at him because I'm not sure if the answer is supposed to be obvious or if he's playing with me. I don't want to think about him killing humans. I'm pretty sure it's what he needs to survive, their blood, but I question how he does it on weekends, but not during the days at school.

"Bears." I finally meet his gaze. "At least, this weekend, it was bears. It was Emmett's choice." My eyes move to the other table and though I'm still unnerved at the way they are staring at me, I catch Emmett's eyes and hold his stare. I try to imagine him just... _going_ for a bear and I can't. The corners of his lips quirk up before his head whips around to look at Rosalie.

"With the sake of sounding like an idiot," I look at Edward who is glaring at the table in defiance. "How exactly does that work?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Then can I come one time?" At the request, a dark storm clouds over Edward's face. His eyes darken and his hands are suddenly clenched into fists. "Edward?"

"Never ask me that again, Bella," he says in a tight voice.

I blink. "Why not?"

The bell rings and he stands up quickly. "Come on, we have class." When I just sit there, he sighs and picks up my book bag. "Later," he promises. "I'll tell you later."

_Later_ is when we are back in the car, outside Charlie's house again. I'm starting to wonder if all of our important conversations will happen in his car outside this house. Edward's fingers grip the steering wheel tightly and his jaw is clenched as he lets out puffs of air. I've come to the realization that it's all a show, it has to be.

"Are you going to explain now?" I try and prompt him.

His head whips around to look at me and I press myself against the door. I don't care how immortal I am, some looks are designed to kill. Seeing my reaction makes him calm down and he breathes out an apology and another sigh. "I would never take you with me hunting, Bella. It's too dangerous." Simple, the way he always likes to answer me.

"In case you've forgotten," I say, "I'm a bit immortal as well. It's not like you'd kill me."

He speaks through gritted teeth, "It's dangerous for both of us. You could still be hurt."

"And you?"

He reaches towards me and I let him skim the side of my face, my neck with his fingers. "You could distract me from what's happening."

"And what?" I raise my eyebrows. "An animal kills you instead?" The mere thought makes me want to laugh. No animal would be stupid enough to try and kill a predator like him.

"Not all vampires are like me and my family." He stops talking and pauses. "Your father's almost home."

"He's not my father," I say automatically, then blush. "I don't mean, Charlie's great, but he's just,"

"I apologize," Edward responds. "Charlie is almost home. You should go inside." I nod but don't move. "Before you go, though..." He leans towards me. I can feel my heart racing and I'm hoping he will kiss me, will let me taste him. "I know many of the boys have been asking you about the dance this upcoming Saturday." I stare at him in confusion. "Do you plan on going?"

"What? No, I'm not a fan of dances." This is not the conversation I imagined. In fact, I didn't even imagine a conversation. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me. We can talk more, get better acquainted." He pulls his hand away from my face. "I know the perfect place."

He waits for an answer and I fumble a bit, "Oh, um, I guess, okay, yeah, sure?"

Leaning forward again, I almost close my eyes in preparation but he just stares at me and lets out a small pant of breath. "Until tomorrow then, Bella." He pulls back completely and I want to scream, want to demand he kiss me. Instead, I stumble out of the car, away from his intoxicating look and scent, and manage to hold myself together for when Charlie pulls up five minutes later.

That night, I stay awake for as long as I can. Part of me hopes that Morpheus will visit so we can talk and then he can promise me good dreams. The other part of me hopes that Edward will arrive for talks and possible other things. Neither of them shows up and by the time Hypnos demands I sleep, I can't think of anything but my disappointment.

Dinner is quiet with Charlie. He eats and I sit with him because I don't like the thought of him eating alone. It's obvious that there is something on his mind but it takes him until his final few bites to begin speaking. "So I heard about a dance this Saturday."

I look at him. "I heard about one, too."

"You going?"

I give him a confused look because I'm pretty sure this conversation has happened already. "No."

"Huh." He leans back in his seat and I move to take away his plate. "You don't have to do that."

"It's okay," I smile because he's always been unsure of the whole 'raising a goddess' thing. "So what'd you hear about the dance?" I ask, because if he doesn't remember the conversation, I want to know what made him think about a silly high school event.

"Just that there was one. I'm surprised you're not going. No one asked you?"

I remember the annoyance of having to turn down a few boys. "They asked. I didn't want to go." I pause, debating telling him my plans for Saturday. There's no harm in it. "I'm actually going out with Edward Cullen on Saturday."

"The doctor's kid?" I nod. "Nice kid, sort of quiet." He pauses and studies my face. "This is... Allowed?" I don't answer him and I can almost hear him grumble under his breath. "So it isn't."

"Don't worry about it, Charlie, please." I shut the tap water off since it's been running for far longer than it should have been because I wasn't paying attention. "I'll take care of any problems."

"Look, I know you're not... really my kid, but..."

My heart swells just a bit and I go over to him and give him an awkward hug. "You've been very good to me, Charlie. I'm thankful for everything you and Renee have done. I promise to be careful."

When I go up to my room, I am surprised to see Hermes there. I give him a cautious hello but he doesn't say anything, just holds a closed fist out. With dread, I open my hand and watch as five pomegranate seeds fall into my palm.

"Hermes?"

His voice is rough when he answers. "Just remember where your home is."

He disappears before I can respond, back down to the Underworld, probably to update my parents. My fingers close over the seeds and I feel the light bite of their edges dig into my skin. Yes, I remember where home is, but I can't help but wonder if Edward might like it there.

I don't get to ask him the next day because it's sunny out. I want to curse Helios for allowing the sun to appear in this normally dreary town, but decide it's not worth the aggravation it might cause in the future. The silver car is parked outside the house on Friday and I have to force myself not to run to Edward, who is leaning against the passenger side like a model. I do, however, allow myself to take our cautious relationship one step further by sliding my arms fully around his waist when I walk up to him. I'm more than a little surprised when he holds me tight against his chest for mere seconds.

As soon as we are driving down the street, he looks at me briefly and asks, "What's your favorite color?"

"Brown?" I'm a little disconcerted by the random question.

"Is that a question?"

I shake my head and my hair falls over my shoulders. "It's brown, but why are you asking?"

Without looking at me, he reaches his arm over and moves my hair back. His cold fingers cup the back of my neck and press against the skin in a gentle massage. "Because, Isabella, I want to know everything there is to know about you." He waits until the flush fades from my neck. "Why brown?"

I look out the window for a moment then lean my head back into the gentle hold of his hand. "It's life and death, the beginning and end."

"Will you explain that more?"

I bite back a grin, "Not today."

He lets it go. "Favorite gemstone?"

"Onyx," I answer. "It reminds me of the first time you spoke to me." His fingers still on my neck and I reach up to take his hand in mine. "There are other reasons, but that one is the most important right now."

"You surprise me sometimes," he admits and I laugh. "Which god are you closest to?"

The question surprises me this time. I drum my fingers against the back of his hand for a moment and stop only when he turns his hand to lace his fingers through mine. "Morpheus, actually," I say quietly. "And Thanatos."

"Why those two?"

Answering that question will reveal more about myself than I've ever thought of sharing with another person. Edward pulls into the parking lot and shuts off the engine. We sit in a comfortable silence until he tugs playfully at my hand.

"I once found Morpheus attractive," I admit. "I met him when I was a child and looked up to him. He laughed it off and I was mortified. He became a good friend when I came to the mortal world." That's all I want to tell him, at least for now. I'm almost positive Morpheus will come up in conversation again.

"Attractive?" Edward says under his breath. He doesn't sound all too pleased. "And Thanatos?" he asks in a louder voice.

Slowly, I untangle our fingers and press my palms harshly against the denim on my thighs. "I had no choice but to become well-acquainted with Thanatos." I take a deep breath. "We work together often."

"Work together how?" Edward asks slowly.

My voice is barely above a whisper. "I call him." Edward says nothing and I take another deep breath. "I can grant death." There is an incredulous look on Edward's face now. "And I can stop it."

I don't realize that I'm moving my hands up and down my thighs in a nervous gesture until Edward reaches over and clasps my wrists in his grasp. "Bella, look at me." I shake my head and he tugs at my arms. "Bella." Slowly, so slowly, I lift my head and his eyes are deep with concern. "Can I ask one more question for now?" I hesitate, but finally nod. "What happened that day in the parking lot with the van and Angela?"

The second he asks about it, I see the entire incident again, in full detail. I remember the burn of the death call in my stomach. I can see the red and black ribbons lacing around Angela's body, ready to pulled taut at Thanatos' command. My eyes close as I hear the voice of my past make a request to save her, as I hear the words of warning from a friend.

"Bella," Edward's voice breaks me of my memory and his fingers stroke the inside of my wrists.

"Angela... Angela was marked for death," I say softly. I move my gaze to stare in front of me. It's still early and only a few students are walking on the small campus grounds. "The van was supposed to hit _her_."

"And you stopped that from happening."

His voice is wrought with tension. "Yes." I look at him from the corner of my eye and notice that his face is tight. His hands, still clasped around mine, tremble the slightest bit.

"You stopped it by putting _yourself_ in danger." That's when I fully turn my body to face him. I can see it now, the immense displeasure in his face, the obvious anger emanating from his pale skin. "What were you thinking?"

I reign in my own anger that wants to bubble to the surface and answer flatly, "I was thinking that she didn't deserve to die, not yet."

"So you were going to take her place?"

With a single finger, I point to myself. "Goddess. Immortal. Unable to die. You _really_ need to remember that."

"That doesn't make it any better," he seethes. "You could be testing fate."

I let out a bitter laugh, "Trust me, you can't test them. They know exactly what they're doing." He has no answer to that, I can tell by the way he shuts his eyes and moves a hand from my wrist to the bridge of his nose. I try to alleviate the tension. "I don't do it often. It comes with a price and it's very rare for me to... save someone."

His hand drops and he looks at me again. "A price? What kind of a price?"

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Another year here on Earth, another year among mortals," I say. "Another year away from _home_."

Edward says my name and before I can respond, he's unbuckled my seatbelt and tugged me over a bit so we are both leaning over the center console. Our foreheads touch and his sweet breath over my face calms me. "So your time here, it's a punishment of sorts?"

My head tilts a bit to the left, towards the back of the car, and I shut my eyes and revel in the feel of his skin against mine. "Edward, you're asking me questions that I can't give you answers to."

"Why not?" his voice is low, too low, but it makes the question more intimate, like he's asking if I've ever loved someone rather than why I can't answer him.

I pull away slightly and open my eyes to see him staring at me with a calm expression now. "We all have our secrets, don't we?" He pauses then nods after a moment. "The more you know, the more danger you're in."

There is a knock on his window before our conversation can continue and I see Alice, the tiny girl with short spiked hair, standing outside. With a low growl, Edward waves a hand for her to back away and steps out of the car. I can't hear their conversation but it's full of hand gestures, angry faces, then a lot of staring. It's not too long when she leaves with a satisfied smile and Edward is opening my door to help me out of the car.

"What was that all about?" I can't help but question. He shuts the door and leans against the car with his hands, trapping me between his arms. His head drops and his entire body is still. Hesitantly, I lift my hands to the space between his open jacket and slide my hands onto his waist. "Edward?"

He holds out a set of car keys. "You're going to need these."

That's the last thing I ever expected him to say. "Um, what?"

"You need a way home." I can tell that the last thing he wants to do is hand over his car but when I don't take the keys from him, he tucks it into my coat pocket. "I have to leave early." My eyes flash up in question. "Spending an entire day with you tomorrow... I need to hunt again."

His words confuse me. Edward, for all his talk about being dangerous and for teasing me about whose blood he drinks, has never said anything about the blood that runs through my body. "I don't understand."

After a quick glance around the parking lot, Edward bends down slightly and his nose skims a part of my neck that is exposed. "If I'm not careful, I don't know what will happen to you." I pause because I don't know either. It's not like I ever knew vampires existed before moving to Forks and I wonder, briefly, if being bitten by one will change anything. "I'm not willing to take any chances with you," his words drift over my ear and I shiver.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

He pushes away slightly, confused, before a smile breaks out on his face. "I can't but I would never want to put you in danger." He pauses again. "In any _more_ danger," he corrects himself. His lips touch the skin behind my ear and then he's standing next to me, tangling our fingers together, like he wasn't just seducing me into a pile of nothing. "Come on, I still have more questions."

In actuality, Edward has more questions than I ever imagined answering for anyone. He wants to know my favorite movie and laughs when I admit to having a weakness for Hercules and Xanadu. When he asks about growing up with Renee, I tell him she's a good friend, someone to talk to when the other gods can't visit. He falters a bit when I confess that I've never actually _had_ a boyfriend but when he asks why, I dodge the question and turn the questioning back on him.

I want to know how old he _really_ is and he whispers "A hundred and three" before he pushes me into my Trigonometry class. I whisper under my breath a few times during the class, ignoring Jessica's odd glances, because I know Edward can hear me. He confirms it when I walk out of class and he says, "Chicago, Carlisle, green, I'm not telling you, and you'll meet them at some point."

The questions to each other continue. Edward is outside every single one of my classes and we talk until he nods towards my next class. He asks questions in between classes while I mumble my own questions _during_ class so he can answer as soon as he meets me. When lunch rolls around, I'm surprised that we still want to know more about each other, but an ache starts to form in my chest because after lunch, he's leaving with Alice.

Picking up on my mood, he quickly steers me into a corner table, not bothering with food and drinks. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," he promises. "It won't be long."

That night, I stare out my window, wishing for a visitor. The trees behind Charlie's house are quiet and Hypnos only grants me an hour of sleep, just as the sun is beginning to move.

I don't have to wait long for Edward to arrive. Since no one is around for him to keep up appearances, he shows up in jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt even with the brisk March air. My hands feel the muscles in his forearms as I trail my palms up to wrap around his shoulders. "Hello," I smile up at him.

"Good morning." He studies my clothes carefully. "Will you be warm enough in that?"

Glancing down, I nod, "It's supposed to be sunny later." He cringes slightly but doesn't say anything. "Where are we going?"

He chuckles, then, and the apprehension on his face melted away. "Get in the car," he says. "And you'll find out."

I have no idea where he is taking me. The car flies down the local highways until he takes an almost-hidden exit. One of his hands is holding mine on my thigh and I want to giggle every time he strokes a finger against my palm in a tickle. Every time I try to ask him where we are going, he does it again until I threaten to pull my hand away completely. He laughs but then soon stops the car.

Slowly, I get out and look around. There are no more roads, just small paths that lead into the woods. "We're going in there?" I feel a new energy make its way through my bones and I realize that spring is coming soon. Edward nods and asks if that's okay but my attention is suddenly only a tiny white bulb that is trying to peek through the cold ground. Suddenly, I want nothing more than to share something special with Edward. "Do you want to see something?"

I don't want for his answer. I can feel his eyes on me as I crouch low to the ground and draw my fingers over the tiny seedling. I can feel it shift beneath my skin and I close my eyes and concentrate. I whisper words that mean nothing but nature reacts around me. A breeze comes through and I touch the dirt surrounding the stem. Heat warms my fingertips and I brush my hand once more over the tiny bulb and this time, when I move my hand, a small white lily is alive and waving slightly in the breeze.

Edward's body is cold but comfortable when he crouches down beside me. His eyes stare at the new flower and he reaches out to it, caressing its petals. "You did this?"

With a smile, I nod and turn my face into his shoulder. "I can give life as well as take it." We both stand. "Where are we going?" I ask again.

He takes my hand and begins to walk but then he stops. He stares at me for a moment and nods. "Would _you_ care to experience something new, now?" Pleased that he wants to share with me just as much as I want to introduce him to my life, I nod and he turns his back on me. "Climb on."

"What?" I laugh.

There is a smile on his face when he looks back at me over his shoulder. "Do you trust me?" I do, explicitly, and though it worries me, I tell him so. "Then climb on." I do as he says and feel the ropes of muscles at his back. For someone as thin as he looks, his body is solid, strong, and I let out a tiny sigh that reminds me of the silly girls back at school. "Hold tight," he whispers and my hands clench at the fabric at his chest, my arms hanging over his shoulders. His hands are supporting my thighs from below and I cross my ankles in front of his stomach.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it's not the sudden gust of wind that whips through my hair. A sharp gasp leaves my lips and I press myself as close to Edward as I can because we're practically _flying_ through the forest. The trees are mere blurs around me and as exhilarating as it feels, I'm also a bit scared. Of what, I'm not sure, but he's fast and I'm not used to it and...

"Close your eyes," he says. Without thinking about it, I do and press my forehead against his back. I feel him speed up and I pray to the gods that this trip ends soon because my stomach is starting to turn a bit. Like an answered prayer, Edward slows down then stops, letting me off his back gently. He turns, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

My body is swaying, trying to find its equilibrium, and Edward's arms wrap around me, holding me still until I tilt my head back to look at him. "That was... kind of cool but sort of insane, so promise me that's not a normal way of traveling." He laughs, a loud laugh that I'm not used to and it makes me giddy, but he doesn't respond. Chastising myself for turning into one of his female fans from school, I look away but he draws a hand over my cheek and turns me to face him again.

"Don't hide from me," he smiles. "We're almost there." He leads the way, a short walk that stops when we reach what looks like the edge to a clearing. "I come here a lot, to be alone, to think, to find solitude. I've never taken anyone here before." His hand gathers my hair and drapes it over one shoulder. "Until now."

He moves aside so I can see what he's talking about and I almost gasp in shock and surprise. Instead, I cover my mouth with a hand and look over a clearing that looks far too much like the one my parents once described to me. I can hear water running somewhere and sunlight is streaming over the clearing. I imagine it's a beautiful meadow when the flowers are in bloom, but for now, only a few wildflowers are scattered in a mix of dead grass and new green blades.

I want nothing more than to bring this place to life.

Turning to tell him my thoughts, all words leave my mind. It's the first time I've ever seen Edward stand in direct sunlight. His eyes are serious as he looks back at me blankly, waiting for me to run – to him or away, I'm not sure, waiting for _something_. I breathe out his name and walk slowly towards him. The light is glinting across his skin, sending bright prisms of color across the clearing.

He is absolutely beautiful.

His lips quirk into a smile and I realize I whispered my thoughts aloud. When I reach him, I touch his cheek, his jaw, his neck. My hand practically sparkles from his skin against mine with the beams scattering over me. "Another new thing," he tries to joke but I can sense that he is more uncomfortable with this revealing than anything else thus far.

I want to thank him for trusting me. I want to say he's beautiful and perfect. I want him to kiss me while his skin shines like diamonds. Instead I wrench myself away from him when a familiar voice calls to me from over Edward's shoulder.

"Melantha."

She stands there, her deep red hair trailing over her back and shoulders like a waterfall. The gold chiton she wears is sleeveless, clasped at her shoulders with ebony jewels. Her face holds a mixture of surprise and fury and love.

I am shocked as I stare at her, this beautiful woman.

"Mother."

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work and Jill & Jess for pre-reading._

_The story of Hades and Persephone, as depicted in this story, is the creation of Emily Whitman in her novel, RADIANT DARKNESS. Bella's quote from Hades to Persephone is taken directly from RADIANT DARKNESS, as does the title of this story. _


	4. Part Three

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters.  
_

_

* * *

_

**PART THREE**

There are still eight more days until the official start of spring and yet, my mother stands before me. Edward is completely still at my side, frozen either in shock or warning. My mother's eyes are flickering between me and Edward and then she calls for me again. Without thought, I run to her and wrap my arms around her waist, at once feeling her warmth and love.

"My sweet, sweet child," she murmurs and I feel like I am glowing. "What have you gotten yourself into?" I pause at her words and slowly pull away to look up into her face. The initial anger I saw in her eyes is gone, replaced now with concern. Her hands move to my cheeks and she stares.

The first words I can say are, "You're early."

Her lips curve into a smile. "Well, you've caused some commotion, child. I had to see you sooner than usual." She presses a kiss at the center of my forehead before letting go of me and moving to stand in front of Edward. "And this is the cause of everything," she says but there is still a lightness in her voice that means I don't have to worry, not yet.

Edward shakes himself out of his reverie. "Am I?" he says in a smooth voice that makes me breathe a little heavier. Both he and my mother glance at me in amusement. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Yes, I know." They still stare at each other and now I'm beginning to wonder who will crack first, who will step out of line. She holds out a hand, palm down, and like a gentleman, Edward takes it and presses a light kiss on her knuckles. "Persephone," is all my mother says.

Edward smiles as he lets go of her hand. "Yes. I know."

This is awkward, too awkward, and I rush over to them, standing to the side but between them because I can't decide who I should be with at this crucial moment. "So, um, now that you two know each other, uh," I flounder for something to say and can't figure out _what_.

"Melantha, I think this clearing needs to be brought to life," my mother says with a hard gleam in her eye. I nod blankly until she raises her eyebrows and I realize she wants _me_ to work on the meadow. My eyes shift to Edward whose face is carefully blank. "Go. That's an order."

Realizing I won't be able to stay and that her word is _still_ law when it comes to me, I walk away, looking over my shoulder every now and then. My mother's eyes still follow me until I let out a heaving sigh and make my way to the edge of the clearing where weeds have started to sprout up. I don't think as I reach out to gather my power to push into the ground. I have the perfect view of my mother and my boyfriend and for the first time, I wish for Edward's acute vampire hearing. Their faces betray no emotions and their lips barely move, but I am on edge.

My mother's voice rises the second I look away and I whip my face around to watch. Her hands are clenched into fists and when she looks over at me, I can see the blaze in her eyes and I whimper because it's starting. Yes, she is beautiful as my mother, perfect and calm, but she is more than capable of being _Persephone_, the goddess known to those who believe. I have only ever seen her take on all her strength and power twice before and I wonder how Edward will react.

It's almost as though a light shines from within her as she stands taller and taller until she is looking _down_ at Edward. With her arms outstretched, flowers that were once dead come to life, moving to her in wisps of winds until they climb over the fabric of her chiton and wind around her arms. "She's not yours to take!" is said so loudly that I cover my ears with my hands as I scramble off of my knees.

There are more words that leave her mouth but I can't hear them anymore. I run back over, almost tripping over weeds because I don't pay attention to where I'm going. When I stumble and almost fall flat on my face, Edward's arms scoop around my waist and lift me up. My mother, her ranting stopped for now, has turned to find out why he has run away from her and she pauses only when she sees the frantic look on my face.

"Melantha," she begins but I don't look at her, not once.

Edward's hands are smoothing my hair back down, away from my face. He gives me a small smile as he tries to detangle the strands and then his fingers are cold but welcome on my skin. "Are you okay?" he asks in a low voice, an intimate voice that I can tell is not lost on my mother. I nod before I wrap my arms around him, trying to pull him closer to me.

"Melantha."

I pull away just enough from Edward so I can see my mother. I've never felt such anger towards her, not when I found out about the deals made about my life, not when I first learned of my gifts. "What did you say to him?" I demand. She doesn't answer but, before my eyes, she transforms back into the mother I know. The vines leave her, settle around her feet. When she still stays silent, I look back at Edward and search for answers in his golden eyes. "What did she say to you."

"It's not for you to hear," he says, his words barely a whisper against my cheek.

I pull away completely, enraged. "It was _about me_!"

He reaches for me but I move out of the way, almost topple backwards in my haste to get away. "Bella, please," and his voice is strained, tight with worry. "Some things needed to be said."

"Tell me."

"Bella."

"TELL ME."

"ENOUGH!" My mother is suddenly by my side and her hand is tight on my wrist. When I look up, the anger disappears. "Enough, Melantha. You will find out in time."

"Mother." I want to tell her how I feel about him, as if that will make a difference. I want her to know that I still love her and my father even though, for the first time, I have found someone who makes me reevaluate everything I have been taught. The words are stuck in my throat, though, because voicing them means it's real, means there is a chance that I will have to make a choice in the near future.

"I know," she says with a soft, sad smile. When she kisses my cheek, I realize I am crying but she still has the ability to soothe me. "I have to go."

And suddenly, life snaps back to normal and my heart beats faster. "No," I shake my head. "You just arrived. We usually have a day. Demeter will understand. You're early, even!"

"Calm," she says and her hands finish smoothing down my hair. She nods to Edward who is suddenly behind me, his hands cold even through the layers of clothing I am wearing. "I will return on the 20th, as always, my sweet, dark child. We shall have our day then."

"Swear it," I demand like a petulant child. I know she has the power to deny me, but I need her still. I get two days out of a single year with her and I don't want to lose one. "Please," my voice moves to a near please. "Swear it."

"I swear it," she whispers and then she is gone in the blink of an eye.

Without her there, I cling to Edward. He moves us a bit then asks what I've done. Confused, I look up and that's when I see the meadow. In not paying attention earlier, I managed to miss the fact that I have brought half the clearing back to life. Green grass is below us, tiny spots of purple, yellow, blue, white, and pink flowers peaking up from the ground.

"I did this?" I whisper to no one. This is the best I've ever done in such a short period of time.

"It certainly wasn't Persephone," he says gently. He moves to sit on the new grass and tugs me down until I am curled up next to him, my legs falling over his lap. "She was a bit busy."

My face turns serious as I look at him. "Edward, what did she say to you?" Even as I make the request, I know he won't answer it. And he doesn't; he merely stares at me until I find the look uncomfortable. "Never mind."

"She called you Melantha."

"It's my name."

"Does it mean something special?" I nod. "Will you tell me?"

"A dark flower," I say. "It means 'a dark flower.' It's why they also call me Dark Child, sometimes."

"Melantha," Edward rolls the name around and I remember how I once wished to hear my real name coming from his lips. It makes tiny bumps appear on my arms, bumps that only multiply when Edward draws his fingers up my skin.

I tilt my head back and feel the blades of grass caress the ends of my hair. Sunlight streams down on my face. "I like when you say my name."

As soon as the words are said, I feel the world spin around me as I am suddenly straddling Edward's lap. I gasp at the speed at which he moved me. "I don't know if I can call you that, you know." I'm sure there are questions dancing in my eyes. "I've grown so accustomed to calling you Bella or Isabella. I've come to associate that name with you, with your beauty."

The heat rises, turning my pale skin pink. I know I am beautiful. Zeus wouldn't have it any other way. Gods and goddesses are formed to perfection, it's a fact I've always known but I've never actually _felt_ beautiful before. My mother is beautiful. Morpheus, despite his hatred of the word, is beautiful. I do not hold myself up against them, do not feel worthy of such a description, but right now, in this moment, I think maybe I am. When Edward brushes his fingers against the curve of my jaw, my eyes want to flutter shut as his touch sends a tingling sensation throughout my entire body.

"Will you let me try something?" his voice is still a low murmur. "I know I shouldn't, but I have to, Bella, I _need_ to."

I know what he means, know what he wants. I want it too. "Yes," I breathe.

"I'm not supposed to," he says but his hands draw my face closer to his own; I have to shut my eyes so I don't get blinded by the sunlight reflecting off his white, marble skin.

With my eyes still closed, I remember his words the first day he picked me up for school. "We're breaking all the rules now, aren't we?" His mouth gently moves against my chin, my cheek, and I feel the smile form on his lips. "Your rules, my rules," I continue but every pass of his lips over my skin makes my voice dip lower, have more breath. "They're all out the window."

"Yes, they are," he agrees. Slowly, so slowly that I can barely stand it, Edward leaves a trail of tiny kisses from my cheekbone down to the corner of my lips. Instinctively, I swipe my bottom lip with my tongue, the tip catching his mouth and he freezes. "Bella, please stay still," he grinds out from between clenched teeth. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

His lips move to mine, a press of closed mouths that generate sparks of electricity between us. Edward pulls away for the briefest of seconds and then his lips, seemingly carved of stone, are on me again, a tiny bit harder. I can't help but respond. My hands move to his hair, gripping tightly, as my body tries to push closer to him. Within seconds, I feel the grass crush beneath my back as Edward pushes me down to the ground and hovers above me, his lips unyielding against mine. It's as if he has no control over his body as his weight grows heavier and heavier on top of me and I pull at his hair, try to tell him that I want more but it's too much.

His body disappears with a shuddering groan and I have to blink up at the sun to try and get my bearings back together. I lean up on my elbows and try to find Edward when I realize I don't feel the cold air that always seems to surround him anywhere close-by. "Edward?" I say in an almost-whimper.

"Just... Just give me a moment." I turn my head and see him by the tree line, where the sunlight cannot touch him, where he can hide in the shadows. I move to my knees but he holds a hand out, his palm facing me. "Please, just a moment. I'll be... I'll be fine."

My heart is racing, pumping hot blood through my veins, but I wait. I didn't expect to react to his kiss the way I did. I didn't expect him to completely take over my senses. My eyes follow Edward's form as he takes slow steps – slow for him, at least – back into the meadow. It's almost awe-inspiring to watch the sunlight slowly hit his skin and I wish the Muses were allowed to bestow their gifts upon me so I could write of the way Edward becomes a most precious diamond before my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologize when he reaches me again, falls to his knees next to me. "I didn't mean to, well, you know, I didn't know I'd react like that."

He didn't respond at first but then he breathes in unnecessary oxygen and lets it out. "I was just surprised. It's okay. We're okay." He leans back against his feet and winds a hand around the back of my neck. "Will you let me try again?"

I nod and my heart starts flying. Cautiously, Edward leans down over me and fuses our mouths together again. I don't make any sudden movements and I stay completely still until I feel his hand on my waist, tugging me up. We separate long enough for me to move onto my knees so we are on equal levels and then cold lips try to cool down my own burning lips.

This time, we pull apart softly, quietly, and our foreheads lean against each other's. "Listen to your heart," he wonders aloud. Keeping our eyes locked, he moves his hand down my sternum to the small bit of space at the center of my chest. It's not over my heart but I know Edward is far too much of a gentleman to actually go _near_ my pounding heart. "It's the loveliest sound in the world."

I can't help the laugh that escapes but the giggles die down when I realize he's telling the truth. He really does believe the sound of my racing heart is beautiful. "Edward," I begin but I don't know how to continue. He says so many things to me that make my head spin, my pulse race, my skin flush, that I feel as though anything I say will pale in comparison. I settle with, "There is so much I want to say to you, to tell you how I feel."

He tilts his head and presses his lips against mine for a quick kiss. "Silly girl, I already know."

We lie there for what seems like hours. Sometimes, we talk, asking each other more questions, but for the most part, we are silent, content to just be with each other. The sun begins to leave the sky and this time, when Edward requests I climb onto his back again, I do but I shut my eyes tightly and breathe in his scent through an open mouth at the back of his shirt.

Outside Charlie's house, I don't want to let go of Edward's hand. I trace the deep colors of his veins that flow beneath his marble skin, trail a finger over his wrist and up his arm. He tries to hide a smile but when I reach the inside of his elbow, he turns and his teeth look like they're glowing in the darkening night. "What are you doing?" he asks, amused.

"Memorizing," I say. My fingers continue a path until I brush against his neck, up to the line of his jaw. My eyes zero in on his lips and I want his mouth against mine again. With slow strokes, I bring a finger closer and closer to his mouth until Edward jerks away. Immediately, I pull my hand into my lap, "I'm sorry."

His eyes stay shut but slowly, so slowly I wonder if it will ever happen, Edward finds my hand and brings it back up to his mouth. Curling my fingers over his hand, he brushes a light kiss against my knuckles. His free hand comes up and strokes the inside of my wrist, the touch as light as a feather. Unfurling my hand, he breathes in deeply and exhales into my palm, and I can't help the giggle that escapes. At the sound, his eyes open and I gasp at the look of adoration in the golden pools.

"May I see you later?" His voice is low and sends a thrill up my spine. I nod and he smiles again before leaning forward into my space. He places a tiny kiss at the corner of my mouth before pulling away. "I'll be back soon. You should talk to Charlie."

I give him an exasperated look because Charlie is the last person on my mind. "What am I supposed to talk to him about?" I roll my eyes. "Just come in now."

"Soon, Bella." He threads his fingers through my hair, letting the strands fall from his hand. The vibration of his phone sounds loudly against the console. A quick glance down causes his body to tense. "My sister," he explains. "Go."

"Soon," I repeat before leaving the car. I practically dance my way up to the front door and when I walk in, I sing out Charlie's name.

"You're happy," Charlie says as he walks out from the kitchen. "Had a good day?"

I smile at him. "Yeah."

"You get everything done you wanted to?"

"Mm-hmm," I hum an affirmative. I root around the refrigerator when I walk past Charlie and into the kitchen, shrugging at the container of over processed orange juice. "What about you?" I pour myself a glass and bring it to my lips, taking a sip and making a face. "How was fishing?"

Charlie leans on the door frame. "Well, I'm sure it woulda been great if I got to go."

I set the glass down on the counter. "What do you mean? What happened?"

He hesitates. "There was a... Disturbance in the woods."

"A disturbance?" There's no way it has to do with Persephone or Edward, that's what I keep repeating in my mind. "What kind of disturbance?"

"Not really sure." He hesitates again and I want to know what he's keeping from me. "Listen, Bells, be careful out there, okay? I know you're... I know you're strong and not a lot can hurt you, but I just want you to..."

"I'll be safe, Charlie," I promise. "No idea what it was though?"

He lets out a sigh. "We think it's wild animals but things aren't looking right. Someone was hurt a couple towns over."

"Hurt?" Charlie nods. "I'll be careful, Charlie, I promise." I nod my head towards the stairs. "I'm heading to bed early."

"On a Saturday?"

I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth. "It was a long day. I'm pretty worn out."

He stares at me for a moment, before giving me a slight nod. "Good night, then."

"Good night."

Edward isn't in my room when I go upstairs so I head for the bathroom to wash off the sticky warmth from my skin after a day outdoors. As the hot water sinks into my skin, I breathe in deeply and wonder about my life, about Edward, about the sudden appearance of my mother. There are no words that come close to my feelings for Edward and it scares me, this new sensation that has obliterated all my senses.

I remember thinking when I first saw him that he could be my demise and I realize that it is so very true. In such a short period of time, I want to give him my entire being, my soul. He has changed my views on the world. He gives me new life. What that means, I'm not sure but I know that I want it, that I want him for as long as possible, forever if it was an option.

My mother's appearance today tells me it may not be. The rising of Persephone the goddess shakes me, scares me. She loves me, I know this, but I wonder if she knows my feelings on Edward. If she did, I wonder if the conversation between the two of them might have been different. I wonder if she realizes that the same emotions run between her and my father.

The water turns cold and I shut it off. As I dress in a pair of shorts and a tank top, I stare at myself in the mirror above the sink. My hand touches the slightly fogged glass, tracing the reflection that stares back at me. I look the same as always but I feel different.

It's safe to say that I am more than a little peeved when I return to my bedroom and Edward is still not there. He had said "soon" and I miss him already, as stupid as that sounds in my head. I peer out the window, trying to find him in the dark sky but it's quiet outside. There's not even a light breeze to rustle through the trees.

With a heavy sigh, I turn to my dresser and absently pick up my comb, pulling it through wet hair. As more time passes, I feel antsy, like I'm worried that Edward won't show up. There is a sound by the window and I turn quickly as I say, "It's about time." But my words fade away because Edward isn't standing in front of me.

"Melantha." Her voice is low, almost a caress to my ears. "Or do you prefer Isabella now? Bella, even?"

I stare at her, the beautiful raven-haired goddess before me, and her appearance does nothing to calm my nerves. "Eos, it's a... surprise to see you."

A delicate eyebrow arches in amusement. "Is it?" She walks from the window to my desk, her wings folding in gracefully at her back. "After all, you _have_ found quite a catch here on Earth, haven't you?"

Her words drive into my chest like a sword. "You stay away from him," I practically hiss at her. "He's not a toy for you and your games."

Immediately, she is in front of me, her fingers tight on my arm. I know there will be bruises when she lets go but also know that they will fade within minutes. "No, Dark Child, _you_ listen to _me_. He's not for you. He's not for any of us." She lets go of me, pushing me backwards into the dresser. "Or have you forgotten the rules?"

"He's not a mortal."

"He's not a god!" Her amber eyes flash in warning. "He's not meant for our world. Zeus is not happy, Dark Child."

I roll my eyes. "When is he ever?"

"You've gone against everything we know," she warns. "This Edward of yours knows too much of us. Were he a mere plaything for you for your final months here, it would be fine, but you and I both know it's more than that and it's going to break you apart."

"No," I whisper. "It's not."

"Stop deluding yourself into thinking he means nothing to you," she scoffs at me.

"I'm not," I argue. "I care for him; that's a long cry from love."

Reaching over my shoulder, she scoops up the pomegranate seeds from Hermes into her hand. "Really?" She takes one of my hands with her other and opens it. One by one, the seeds fall into my palm. Her voice turns soothing. "He will make you choose, Dark Child. You know he will. It's better to stop this game now."

She says nothing else and when she leaves, I don't notice because I'm too busy staring at the blood-red seeds in my hand. I stand there and I don't know how much time passes. The low drone of a television is muffled through my closed door but no other sound reaches my ears. I feel lost and confused.

This is no game. Though part of me wishes that Edward is a mere passing amusement for my last moments on Earth, I know he is becoming more than that, is _already_ more than that. I haven't said it aloud, not to him and certainly not to anyone from Olympus, because saying it out loud means someone else knows and can use it against me.

There is a low thump by my window and my head shoots up to see Edward, his skin pale in the streaming moonlight. He says my name in a whisper of concern and then I feel his thumbs brushing against my cheeks. I am crying; the tears are warm against my skin and as soon as he touches me, I gasp out in shock.

"What's wrong? Bella, breathe, please."

His arms fold around me. The scent that surrounds him wraps me in a blanket of both desire and shame. I can't answer him. I don't _want_ to answer him. Though I don't hear the words, he is speaking to me, attempting to calm me, and the steady hum of his voice manages to break through the fear that consumes me.

He begins to a hum a tune I have never heard before. The notes move up and down an invisible scale and it's a beautiful song. A hand cradles the back of my head and I lean my ear against his chest. I wish I could hear a heartbeat but the song is just as lovely.

That's when it hits me, a thought that slices through my emotionally-charged body like a lightning bolt from Zeus himself. As though he feels the change in my demeanor, Edward pulls away slightly and stares down at my face, trying to find answers and now, I want nothing more than to give him at least one.

"Edward." I lift my hand up to the curve of his jaw, allow my fingers to tap out an uneven rhythm. "Edward, I love you."

The smile that forms on his lips is breathtaking. "Isabella, haven't you already figured out how much I love you? I've never felt this way about anyone in all the decades of this so-called life."

His words mean more than anything else I have ever heard. Edward lowers his face to mine and the sweetness of his breath overwhelms me right before our lips touch in a kiss that makes me want to burst into a thousand glittering pieces.

I love him, absolutely and truly love him and suddenly, I don't care who knows. The feelings are real and as I move both hands to his shoulders to pull him closer, the distinct sound of falling seeds barely registers. Edward hears it and pulls away slowly, looking behind him and down, where the pomegranate seeds I once held in my hand have fallen like broken pieces of glass.

"Pomegranate," he murmurs and when it looks like he is about to pick them up, I stop him. His eyebrows furrow together and he looks at me, _stares_ at me, and then another smile graces his lips.

I bring his face back to mine, wanting to taste him again and again. "Leave them." When we press our lips together once more, I realize that I am not just talking about the seeds. I am also talking about my willingness to leave everything I am in order to be with him.

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work and Jill for pre-reading.  
_


	5. Part Four

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_

* * *

_

**PART FOUR**

The room is unbearably hot when I wake up. My eyes stare up at the ceiling as I kick the heavy blanket off of my body with a groan. Something happened last night, I know that much, but it seems to be eluding me.

"Are you okay?"

He is still here. He stayed overnight. I turn my face towards his voice that comes from the corner of my room. Edward is sitting on the rocking chair, his feet moving back and forth in small movements, so that the chair rocks beneath him. His eyes stare at me and I feel naked in his gaze. It's as though he sees me, _truly_ sees me, and understands me, despite the secrets still between us.

"You're here," I say, almost dumbly. I still haven't figured out why I seem to lose my intelligence around Edward, but I think I need to get myself together. I'm not some stupid girl enamored with him, not like those other girls but every moment longer with him is causing me alarm.

"I am." His voice is still smooth and his eyes are still unwavering in their stare. That's when I remember that I'm wearing shorts and a shirt with thin straps. Yes, he saw me in it last night, but it was a bit different what with another breakdown that seemed to take over my senses. Reaching for the blanket, I stop when his voice says, "Don't. Please."

My hand drops to the bed but I am highly aware of his scrutiny. Like a slow and easy burn, I feel the heat of his gaze move from my face, down my neck, to my stomach, before roaming down my bare legs. Slightly uncomfortable, I bring my knees up towards my chest but stop again when I hear him growl low, from the back of his throat.

"Edward?" I question him. "Should I... That is, what can I..."

"Don't move."

With calculated movements, he stands from the chair and makes his way towards me. I shrink back against the pillow that is propped against the wall behind the bed. The only word I can think of to describe Edward right now is _predatory_. His eyes are still gold but darker than usual. The muscles in his arms are tight with tension. The cold air that I've come to associate with Edward cools my skin as he leans over me. His hands, coiled into fists, press hard against the bed on either side of my chest, effectively capturing me in his arms.

"You stayed," I say quietly. "All night?"

His eyes darken to a shade between gold and brown. "I left for a moment to change." He dips his head down and my breath hitches when the tip of his nose skims up the line of my jaw, draws down my neck to where the beat of my pulse plays a quick melody beneath my skin. A shiver runs through me and Edward pauses. "Too cold?"

I fumble for an answer then realize that _I've just woken up_. "Um." I blink up at him before turning my head. "Do you mind if I..." My voice trails off but I lift a hand to gesture towards the bedroom door. Immediately, Edward stiffens above me and I realize my movements caused me to brush up against the front of his body. I turn my face back towards him and swallow deeply at the dark gaze in his eyes. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

Without a word, he moves to lie back on the bed and I rush out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror makes me cringe and I wonder how Edward wanted to, what? Kiss me? I wonder how he wanted to kiss me when I look like a mess of a girl. The toothpaste is minty when I brush my teeth and then I groan when I realize my comb is back in the bedroom. My fingers don't do much for the tangles in my hair, but when I stare at my reflection, I can't help but smile because _he_ has done this to me. Edward makes me not care about beauty or status or any stupid thing that I once worried about as a goddess.

When I walk back into the bedroom, Edward is lying on his back, his hands folded together over his stomach. His head turns to the side and his eyes brighten at my reappearance. "There you are," he says, his voice a velvet blanket that wraps around me. As though entranced, my feet shuffle over to the bed and when he holds a hand out, I slip my palm over his, gasping when the world spins around me. Within seconds, I find myself in the same position as before. My head is cradled against a pillow and Edward's arms have locked me in a stony embrace.

This time, I don't move. I want to let him take the lead because I'm sure this scenario is harder on him than it is on me and I don't want to ruin anything he might want to try. His name escapes my lips when his head dips down again and I feel the cool sensation of his lips on my neck. Peppers of kisses are left on an invisible trail and I hear him breathe in deeply when he reaches the slight hollow behind my ear.

"Are you... Edward, are you _smelling_ me?"

"Yes." His voice is muffled against my skin. He lifts his face, a smile playing on his lips. "I don't think you realize what you do to me." I blink up at him as he leans down again to brush a kiss against my forehead, on the outer corner of my right eyebrow. "You intoxicate me, Bella." He breathes in deeply again and a shudder courses through my limbs. "You make me wish I could lose control."

"I won't mind," I whisper right before his lips crash into mine, a melding of mouths that makes me arch my body up towards Edward's. Though he is hesitant, I feel Edward shift his weight to one side before a hand slides beneath the center of my back, holding me close to him.

I want more. This is all new to me, this feeling of intimacy, this _closeness_ between two people, and I don't think of what I'm doing when I part my lips and take in his cold breaths. He pauses slightly before pulling away to whisper, "Don't" to me. I can't help it, though. The press of lips isn't enough and I let out a soft moan as I nip at his bottom lip.

With a low keen that makes me freeze, Edward is across the room, his back against the far wall. Quickly, I sit up on the bed and stare at him, my shoulders rising and falling with deep breaths. "I'm sorry," I immediately apologize. Minutes pass before Edward's body slowly eases and I try again. "I'm so sorry."

"No." He is in front of me, kneeling beside the bed, and his hand moves against my cheek. "It's not... I just don't want to hurt you."

I can see the pain in his eyes and I try my best to smile. "Do we know if you _can_?"

The question causes him to still the stroking of my skin. "I don't know," he admits. "But I don't want to take the chance." I let out a sigh, one that sounds exasperated and unfulfilled. "Maybe..."

"What?" There is a hopeful tint in my question. Edward's eyebrows are drawn together again, the way they always are when he is deep in thought. I can't help but bring a hand up to try and smooth the tension away.

His hand moves away from my face and he holds my wrist gently. "Maybe someone _does_ know." My head tilts in a silent question. The grin that forms on Edward's lips has me smiling back at him, though a bit apprehensively. "How would you like to meet my family today?"

I yank my hand away from his grip in surprise. "What?"

"My family?" He sounds confused by my reaction.

A bubble of fear is forming in my stomach. "Your family?" I ask. "Like, the people who are around you all the time, the people you've lived with for years and years?" That's when I realize that the deep purple flowers on the blanket are highly interesting.

"Well," he says with amusement infused in the word. "I wouldn't exactly call them _people_."

My head shoots back up to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He quirks an eyebrow up at me before dryly saying, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a vampire, as is my family." Recognition flicks across his face and he lifts himself back up to sit on the bed. "Is that it?"

"Is what it?" He's too close again and I can't tear my gaze away from his lips.

They move perfectly when he speaks again. "Are you nervous about meeting so many vampires at once? Bella, they know how I feel about you. They would never harm you."

His words filter into my brain. "What? No, of course not." He stares at me and I take a deep breath. "They're your _family_, Edward. What if they, you know, don't like me or don't approve of me?" My words make me cringe. I really _have_ turned into a stereotypical teenager.

The laugh Edward lets out is loud, cheerful. It's a new sound, a beautiful one. I realize I've never heard him sound this carefree before. When the laughter lowers to a slight chuckle with a shake of his head, he leans over and kisses my hair. "You have nothing to worry about," he promises. "I love you. They will too."

My body leans into his but then a flash of Rosalie and Emmett's faces in the cafeteria the other day comes to mind. "All of them?" I ask dubiously.

Edward's body tenses again; he knows exactly who I am thinking of. "Rosalie will get over it, get over herself." He trembles slightly, almost like he is attempting to shed off the negative energy of Rosalie's problems with me. "So you'll meet them?" I nod and he breaks out into a grin. He reminds me of a child, then, one who has just been told they can have ice cream for breakfast or some other concoction. "Good, that makes me happy," he says, his face still buried in my hair.

"Edward." He lifts his head. "I'm not going dressed like this." I motion down towards my sleepwear and his lips pull into his mouth like he's trying to suppress a smile. "I need to change."

"Of course." He stands. "I'll wait downstairs." He's gone in a flash and leaves me shaking because the speed thing is definitely something I still need to get used to.

Half an hour later, I am comfortable in the passenger side of my red truck while Edward drives through town. There's too many people outside for him to run me through the streets and the forests, and to be honest, I don't want to climb on his back again, at least, not for transportation purposes.

The town whizzes by outside the car, the few buildings blurring together as Edward pushes the old truck to its limit. I'm half-afraid that his driving is going to cause the thing to completely shut down but it's not like I know anything about cars. Edward better be ready to drive me anywhere I want, though, if he ruins the truck.

"I'm not going to ruin your truck." My eyes widen as I turn to face him. He's not supposed to be able to read my thoughts. "You were speaking out loud. Well, you were mumbling under your breath, but it was enough for me to hear." When I turn away again, he reaches over and his fingers grasp mine, locking them in an icy grip. "You're going to be fine."

"Easy for _you_ to say," I mutter.

His voice is flat when he speaks again. "Right, well, if you'd like me to refresh your memory, I happened to meet your _mother_ yesterday afternoon and it didn't go so well. I'm quite certain this meeting will turn out better."

Letting out a sigh, I just squeeze his fingers as tightly as I can. Before I know it, we are driving over the bridge above the Calawah River and I watch as the groves of trees multiply until the only thing surrounding us is a forest. I glance back at Edward; he seems to relax more and more as we get closer to his house – at least, I hope we're going towards his house.

"Is this the part where you take me into the woods and torture me?"

Abruptly, the truck veers onto a dirt road, one that is almost completely hidden from view. "Perhaps."

I glare at him even though there is amusement on his face as he tries not to grin. "Stop trying to scare me."

"You'd do well with a bit of fear in you," he shoots back. He doesn't say another word while he continues to drive. It almost looks like night is approaching with the way the trees are so tightly clustered, completely blocking out the sun above. Soon, there is a break in the darkness ahead and I lean forward in my seat, tugging at the seatbelt.

"That's where you live?" I can't help but ask. As he continues towards the large expanse of new grass, I stare at the large three-story house, painted the color of wisps of white clouds. "It's... Different."

The car stops in a long driveway, next to a black car. Edward disappears from the driver's seat and my door opens next to me. Once I'm on flat ground, his arm slides over my shoulders. "Should I even ask what you were expecting to see?"

"No." I smile up at him. With a comfortable ease, my arm moves to lock behind his back, and together, we make it to the front door. Each step makes me more and more nervous. Edward's hand slides from my shoulder to the small of my back and the coolness of his palm through my clothes relaxes me a bit. I take a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this."

"You'll be perfect."

He opens the door and the first thing I notice is that the house is _normal_. It's more impressive than most but I've seen the palaces of Olympus and while I've never seen where my parents live in the Underworld, I've heard of its magnificence and grandeur. The only thing that really catches my attention is the wall of glass at the back of the house.

"Do you like it?" A soft, sweet voice asks the question from the curved staircase to my left. I've never seen the woman before so I assume she is Esme. She reminds me of a movie star from the black-and-white films that Renee used to make me watch with her. "It's one of a few things we all agreed would make the house better."

"It's beautiful." I give her a small smile, which she returns, though she still doesn't come down the final steps.

Edward clears his throat. "Bella, this is Esme and of course you know Carlisle."

"Hello," I say quietly. "It's nice to meet you both." I pause before adding, "Again, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle," he says with a smile that makes my cheeks tint the slightest shade of pink. His eyes catch Edward's and the blush fades as I watch what I assume is a silent conversation with flickering gazes and brief nods. Carlisle looks at me again. "This is a much better meeting than the last time."

The appearance of Alice and Jasper at the top of the stairs stops me from saying anything. Their eyes are wary as Alice leads Jasper down to where their parents are standing. With the exception of the time Alice stood outside Edward's car, this is the closest I've been to either one of them and I can see the uncertainty in their gazes.

"Alice," Edward's voice is warm when he says her name. At the sound of his voice, Alice smiles and bounds down the final steps to hug Edward. Seeing her right in front of me is unnerving. She's short and thin, reminiscent of a girl stuck in her awkward teenage years. Slowly, her head turns to the side and her golden eyes are staring at me. "Alice." Edward's voice is harder now, as if warning her away.

"Bella," she says my name in a way that makes me feel lighter, more special in a way. Maybe it's the high pitch of a soprano tone; all I know is that I suddenly want to hug her. I don't know why I can't so I move my upper body closer to her, past Edward.

"_Alice_," Edward hisses her name and pushes me behind him.

She takes a step back then, the strength of Edward's tone causing her to shake her head. "Oh." She blinks rapidly. "I'm sorry. Edward, I'm... Bella, I'm sorry." She takes another step backwards. "It's just... I never realized how right Edward was, about your scent."

Edward growls out at her, "Are you serious right now, Alice?" I notice that his body is beginning to curl in, almost like he's about to charge at her, and I brace my body against his back, curling my hands up beneath his arms. Immediately, I feel the difference as his body relaxes.

Another throat is cleared and I peer around Edward to see Jasper, one step lower than he was before, but still a good distance away. His arm is stretched out towards Alice, who walks backwards until his palm touches her shoulder. "Hello, Bella."

I don't answer; instead, I lift my hand in a simple wave and he smiles, though I notice it's with closed lips. A sense of warmth surrounds me and I feel more relaxed. My mouth curves into a smile. "Hi."

"Jasper, come on." I lean around Edward some more just as he's rolling his eyes. He looks down when he feels my hair brush against his arm. "Jasper's _special_, Bella, watch out for him." He says it with a smile but I notice the look of warning he sends to Jasper who merely shrugs and still doesn't move.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." They all smile at me and instinctively, I take a step back. When Edward chuckles under his breath, I push at him a bit. "Shut up."

"Such hostility," he teases me. He turns his body so that he's facing me completely and tilts my chin up with a crooked finger. "Statements like that are sure to get you in trouble, Isabella."

He is different, now that we are in his house, now that his family members are around us. His eyes are a bit calmer and I can sense the change of atmosphere and the difference in the air surrounding us. "You're teasing me." I say it in a shocked voice because I'm not used to him being _this_ carefree. "Let's stay at this house more often," I blurt out then redden quickly when I hear the laughter behind me.

"Edward, have you been scaring the poor girl?" Esme finally walks down the stairs and stands next to us. Reaching up, she brushes Edward's shoulder and raises her eyebrows at him. His expressions turns contrite but he continues to smile at Esme until I feel like I am intruding on a conversation that is too personal for me to watch.

Pulling myself slowly away from Edward, I turn in a small circle to take everything in. Jasper and Alice are watching me but I try not to think about it since I'm more than positive that Edward would never let anything happen to me at their hands. I let out a small breath of air when the gleam of a piano in the next room catches my eye.

I feel a presence at my shoulder and jolt away but Carlisle's voice is comforting when he asks, "Do you play?"

"I tried once," I answer. "But that was a long time ago. Whose is it?"

"You mean he hasn't mentioned his playing yet?" I look up and see the amused smile on Carlisle's face. I follow his line of vision and smile at Edward. "Edward's quite the musician."

I make a face that has Edward laughing. "That's right, you mentioned that before." My hands fly to my hips in mock anger. "Is there anything you _can't_ do, Edward Cullen?"

His arms are around my waist before I can blink and his face hovers above mine. "I can't stay away from you," he whispers.

"I don't want you to," I respond, leaning into his body. His lips brush over my face in gentle, sweeping kisses, before he stops and turns his head to glare at Jasper. I can't help but wonder what the man has said to cause such an unpleasant look to take over Edward's face. With my fingers, I nudge Edward's face back to turn towards me. "Will you play me something?"

Edward's eyes light up. "You want me to?" I nod and he leads me to the piano. "Sit," he says after he is settled on the bench.

"I'm not a dog," I grumble but I sit anyway, because there's no reason I shouldn't.

Edward presses a single finger down on one of the keys and looks past me. He winks and before I can turn to see who he made the gesture towards, his fingers begin to dance over the keys. The music that fills the air is happy, almost silly, but intricate and full of emotions. I stare at his hands and wonder how it's possible that _Edward_ is the one creating this beautiful sound.

His eyes are shut, his head leaning back so I can see the length of his neck stretched out. Like it has a mind of its own, my hand reaches up and combs through the mess that is his hair. At the touch, Edward's eyes open and he looks at me. "Do you like it?" he asks.

"Yes," I say automatically. He looks pleased with my answer and it clicks. "You composed this." It's not a question. I can see that this is his own work, his own genius.

Shifting his gaze, he once again looks behind me. I turn my head slightly, not wanting to move too far away because his hair is soft beneath my fingertips, and see Esme leaning back against Carlisle with a content look on her face. His arms are wrapped around her waist and they look like the perfect college couple with their preppy clothing and good looks. As if she feels my gaze, Esme opens her eyes and smiles wider.

Edward laughs softly and says, "Yes, Esme, this one will always be yours." When I face him with a questioning glance, he nods. "I wrote this a few years after," he falters, both in words and playing.

"After what?"

"A story for another time," he whispers. Suddenly, the notes change. The lively tune turns sweeter, simpler, until Edward is playing with only one hand, his fingers picking out high notes. "You inspired this one," he says in the same, soft tone.

He brings his other hand to the lower end of the piano and then there is melding of highs and lows that tell me a story of love and lust, shame and embarrassment, forgiveness and yearning. The tune is not complicated, it repeats after a while, but the sound reaches into my body, grabs my heart, slides through the blood in my veins. I can hear everything he says to me and everything he's too scared to mention.

Slowly, I slip my fingers through his hair and caress the sharp line of his jaw. His eyes darken slightly but there is no hunger in them, no anger or lust. There is just pure emotion that makes me dizzy with understanding. I reposition myself so that I straddle the bench, facing him, and because I know it won't cause him to stop, I move my hands to his stomach and back, sliding over the cotton of his shirt until I am awkward holding him in a sideways hug. Without a word, he lifts his elbow so that he still plays, but there is enough room for me to duck beneath his arm.

The notes fade away and, once more, he plays single notes with one hand while I hold myself flush against his body. Even though Edward is no longer playing the song, the sweet lullaby that is for me, I can still hear the melody. I already know it will be forever ingrained in my soul.

"Didn't I tell you that you had nothing to worry about?" he asks after a few minutes of silence. I hum in question. "My family loves you even if Alice acted otherwise for a moment." His lips press into the top of my head. "Esme adores you."

Shifting away slightly, I look around and realize we are alone again. I let out a sigh, "Not your whole family."

Edward lets out a sigh of his own. "Rosalie will deal with this."

"Does she hate me?" Edward hesitates. "Okay, better question – _why_ does she hate me?"

Edward reaches to his side and takes my hands, pulling me up with him as he stands. "Rosalie," he begins, as he lets go of me briefly to put the cover back over the keys. "Rosalie is jealous."

"Why?" I ask incredulously. "She can give a few goddesses a run for their money." I slap my hands over my mouth and turn quickly, hoping that a goddess hasn't suddenly appeared. "Forget I _ever_ said that."

Amused, Edward tucks me back under his arm and leads me out of the room and up the stairs. "You're beautiful and immortal, just like she is, but you still have your soul."

His words register when we are halfway up the staircase and I stop suddenly. He pauses with me. "But so do you," I say.

"Why would you -"

"What is that?" I interrupt him as the large cross on the second floor landing catches my eye. Part of me wants to shy away from it, this symbol that has caused a large number of believers to stray from my family and home. "Why is that here?"

Edward's lips purse together in thought. "It belonged to Carlisle's father, so we just keep it in the house for memory's sake." I edge towards it, almost afraid of it, even though I know it can't do anything to me. "It bothers you."

"A bit," I confess. "You said someone might know about my blood and your biting me thing," I suddenly remember. "Were you talking about Carlisle?"

It takes Edward a moment to figure out what I'm talking about. "My venom, you mean?" He smirks at me.

I make a face at him. "Venom? What are you? A snake?"

With a raised eyebrow, Edward snaps his teeth loudly towards me. "I _do_ bite." At my stunned expression, he lets out a laugh and leads me towards a closed door near the end of the hallway. "Carlisle's office," he explains before knocking.

"Come in."

Edward pushes open the door and I am in complete awe of the room. While the rest of the house is light, Carlisle's study is decorated in darker shades and has a regal feel to it. I almost laugh when I realize the doctor is sitting in a large, leather armchair that looks like it can swallow him whole, with a large tome on his lap. He's the epitome of an old-money grandfather, at least according to films and television. All he needs is the smoking jacket and a pipe.

_Of blood_, I think in amusement. Edward notices my smile and gives me an odd look, but I shake my head. There is _no_ way I'm sharing my thoughts. Before either of us say anything, Carlisle stands up.

"Bella, if the cross bothers you, it can be moved so you don't see it every time you come up here or go towards Edward's room."

"What?" is the only intelligent reply I can come up with. I shake my head. "You don't have to do that, Carlisle, really."

Another silent conversation happens between Carlisle and Edward. "Okay, then, if you're sure," Carlisle says after a moment. "What can I do for you two?"

Edward takes over the conversation and flat out asks, "Can our venom hurt Bella?"

Carlisle raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" His eyes light up as he stares at Edward who groans in response to whatever is in Carlisle's thoughts. Then his face turns serious. "I can't answer that, Edward."

"Why not?"

With a sigh, Carlisle walks to a large, mahogany-colored desk and leans back against it, crossing one ankle over the other. "Simply put, because I don't know." He looks at me with a friendly face. "You're the first of your kind that I've ever heard about, you know. That is, the first I've actually come across and met."

"Fair is fair." I shrug. "You're the first of _your_ kind I've ever met. You have one up on me though; I didn't even _know_ much about vampires."

"Is it possible that the venom wouldn't hurt her?" Edward presses on, trying to stay on topic. "She's already immortal, right?"

"Yes," Carlisle agrees, "but that doesn't mean _nothing_ could _potentially_ happen to her." He taps a finger against his cheek in thought. "Look, I'll contact a few people and see what I can come up with. I may have never met a citizen of Olympus, but that doesn't mean someone else hasn't." He winks at me when he says _citizen of Olympus_.

"That's very kind of you," I say. "Thank you."

"Edward!" Alice bursts into the office, crashing the door against the wall in her haste. She doesn't say anything else, but Edward's body tenses as they stare at each other. It's more than a little strange, seeing these silent conversations happening but it's also fascinating. "You have to tell her." Her eyes are now focused on me.

"Tell me what?" No one says anything and I tug on Edward's hand that is still holding mine. "Tell me _what_?"

In a strained tone, Edward merely requests, "Why don't I show you the third floor, Bella?" Without waiting for an answer, Edward begins walking towards the hallway, and though I try to stop him, he's too strong.

"Edward, stop," I say as normally as I can. I want to know what Alice apparently saw happening. I want to know why Edward doesn't want to tell me. "Tell me what?" I try again. "Alice saw something, didn't she? What was it?"

"Bella, come on," is all he says.

Anger is suddenly at the forefront of my mind. How _dare_ he try and keep something from me when it is something that will somehow affect me? I gather the power that runs through this mortal body, the power that was bestowed upon me from my parents. "Edward STOP." Immediately, he slows down and turns towards me. There is confusion in his eyes and I hear gasps behind me. Holding myself as tall as I can, I stare into Edward's eyes. "_What did Alice see_?"

"Vampires," he croaks out. "They're interested in you."

The words are the last things I expect to hear and I recoil from him. "What?" The change in my voice is obvious and Edward bends over, wrapping his arms around himself as though he's hurt. Seeing him in that position sparks something in my brain and I run back over to him. "Oh, sweet goddess, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Did that just happen?" a voice asks behind me and I turn to see Jasper standing there.

"Jasper," Edward calls him. "A little help here, please?" Suddenly, I feel like I'm being wrapped in a warm blanket and Edward stands up, stretching his limbs slowly. "Thank you."

I lift a hand to my face. I feel so comfortable and safe that I'm wondering if I somehow inhaled drugs without knowledge, but my hand is not blurry or discolored in my vision. "What just happened?"

Edward stares at me incredulously. "You tell me."

I glance between him and his family members. "Um."

"The third floor is sounding like a good idea now, isn't it?" His voice is flat and I bite my lip. He lets out a sigh, "I was just going to bring you up to my room so we could talk _somewhat_ privately, Bella." My mouth forms an 'O' shape. "Do you want to go up _now_?" Wordlessly, I nod and allow him to lead me away from his family. He mutters something under his breath but it's enough for his family to shuffle away.

The third floor is lined with closed doors, though there are fewer rooms up here than on the second. He nods towards one end of the hall, "Jasper's office." His hand settles on my back and he brings me to the opposite end of the hallway. "This is my room."

He opens the door and I blink. One of his walls faces the south so it's all glass, just like downstairs. I can see the curves of the river from the doorway and when I step inside, all I can see are shelves and shelves of music, a collection of vinyls and CDs lined up against an entire wall. The only different space against that particular wall is where a high-tech stereo resides.

"That's a lot of music," I say. Edward nods, shuts the door behind him, and picks up a remote control from a small table next to us. He presses a few buttons and the high pitches of a string quartet fills the room.

"I thought music might alleviate the tension that is sure to arise with this particular conversation," he explains. He waits a bit then continues, "Did you make me tell you about Alice's vision?"

"Yes," I say quietly. "I can... It's something any of us can do – make a person do our bidding. I don't... Please don't think I enjoy using the power, I _don't_, but you wouldn't tell me and it seemed important."

"I was going to tell you." He pulls me over to a large black, leather couch and we sit, our fingers tangled together. "I just wanted to tell you in private."

"Why?" I question. "Alice already knew. Your family can hear us now, can't they?" He nods in confirmation. "Then why bother waiting?"

Bringing our joined hands up to his mouth, he peppers kisses on my knuckles. "Bella, just because my family has the ability to know certain _things_ doesn't mean I want them to be a part of what _should_ be a private conversation between us. There are some things I'd like to attempt to keep normal." His words are sweet and nothing at all what I had imagined him saying. I tell him so and he smiles. "Will you promise to try and not use the compulsion bit on me again?"

I cringe. "Will you promise to tell me as much as you can whenever you can?"

"Yes." We both breathe the word out.

"Tell me about these vampires. And tell me why I suddenly felt the need to curl up in a big ball and sleep downstairs."

"Which one would you like to know first?" Edward's body shifts and I lean more fully against him, shivering when our skin touches. I wonder if I will ever get used to the coldness of his body.

"Downstairs."

I feel him nod above my head before he stills, his chin resting atop my hair. "You know I can read minds and that Alice can somewhat see the future." I murmur an agreement. "Jasper has his own talent, one that can change the emotions of those around him. He was trying to relax me downstairs from the onslaught of what happened."

I sit up quickly. "Onslaught? Did it hurt?"

"I felt like the wind was knocked out of me, which is pretty impressive considering my body doesn't exactly need air."

I move to my knees and stroke down his cheeks. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm okay," he turns and kisses my palm. "As for the vampires," he continues and I settle back to listen. "Alice saw it the moment Carlisle said he'd ask a few people about your... our situation. It's still muddy, but she sees three of them coming near town but not when."

"And they want _me_?"

"That's what it seems," he finishes. "I hope you know I'm going to be incredibly protective until we know what's happening, which may be never since your presence tends to make Alice's visions hazy."

"How protective?" I ask, not really knowing if I want to hear his answer.

He gives me a pointed look, "_Very_."

I don't realize the severity of Edward's promise until the next day. Charlie is standing in the living room, ready to head to work, but he's just staring out the window. When I ask him what's wrong, he just pulls back the curtain. Edward is leaning against his silver car – a Volvo, Charlie points out. "He's been there for about half an hour, Bells."

"What?" I don't wait for an answer. Grabbing my bag, I walk slowly towards Edward. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

He gives me an odd look and takes the bag from my shoulder. "Taking you to school." Without a word, I give him a pointed look before turning to look at my truck. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Then follow me." I reach over and try to take my bag back but it's a futile attempt. His grip is too strong on it and I let out an exasperated groan. "Fine, give me my bag at school." His hand reaches out to grab my wrist before I can move. "Using superhuman speed? I thought you were supposed to keep your strengths a secret," I quip.

"Bella, just get in the car." The tone of his voice makes me bristle and I have to remember my promise not to use my power against him. Edward's voice softens, "Please? It will make me feel better if you're with me."

"That 'please' will get you many things a _lot_ quicker," I mutter as I slide into the car after he opens the door. "Remember that."

It continues throughout the day, this incessant need Edward has to always be by my side. He is outside every class the instant I step outside. His hand lingers on my back as we walk. Lunch is spent outside because Rosalie refuses to sit at the same table as me and Edward refuses to make me feel unwanted. When he drives me home, we sit in the car, lingering over unnecessary conversation where we both dodge questions about our pasts, and then he kisses me breathless five minutes before Charlie's cruiser turns the corner.

Later that night, after Charlie is asleep, I lie awake in bed with thoughts that consume my mind. I don't get very far in trying to unravel the mysteries surrounding vampires and venom and my mother when I feel the pulls of Hypnos tugging at me. Right before I give up fighting against the call of sleep, I feel Edward's cool lips on the corner of my mouth.

The next day, it starts all over again.

The day after that, Edward is still in front of the house in the morning and still kisses me right before I fall asleep.

On Saturday, I wake up to a gloomy day though there's no rain falling. The house is quiet and I remember that Charlie is helping out the nearby towns with the animals that seem to be making their way closer and closer to Forks. Edward is supposed to be gone all day, accompanying Jasper on another hunting trip. Happy that I am alone for the day, I stretch out my body before curling back up under a blanket, staring out the window.

A face appears suddenly and I scream a high-pitched sound until I realize it's Hermes. With my heart pounding like a thousand horses running, I go to the window and push it up. "What are you doing here?" I ask as I move aside to let him in.

His blue eyes scan the room, his nose wrinkling slightly. "That vampire friend of yours has been here recently." His voice is flat, uncomfortable; it is so unlike the friendly tone he usually uses with me and I am instantly on guard.

"Yes," I reply.

Hermes turns to me and his eyes soften the slightest bit. "You are happy." I nod. I watch as he walks around the room, slowly taking everything in, stopping when he sees the pomegranate seeds on my dresser again. "I've been sent to remind you of the meeting tomorrow."

"Meeting?" I ask. "Hermes, I see my mother on the same day every year; I would never forget." I narrow my eyes at him. "Why are you being so formal?"

He doesn't turn away from the dresser. His head is bent so all I can see in the mirror resting against the wall are the tight blonde curls on his head. "You are not to bring him."

"What?"

When he finally spins to face me, his eyes are hard, almost distant. "This friend of yours, this _Edward Cullen_ – he is not to go with you tomorrow."

"I never planned on bringing him." It's true. Tomorrow is the only time I get with my mother and I want her to myself. I want my attention to be on her. "Why would she think he was coming?"

Hermes doesn't answer me, instead continuing with the message. "Persephone would like to meet in the meadow she found you in last week at sunrise. Do not be late."

There is something he's not telling me. "Hermes, what is going on?"

"Until next time, Dark Child." He nods at me and then goes back to the window, leaping from it, allowing the slight wind to form invisible platforms beneath the wings at his sandals.

I go over the conversation in my head – once, twice, three times – until I am sure there were no secrets between the words. Hermes, usually sweet and playful around me, has been stiff and unwelcoming. He knows something but I cannot figure out _what_. It has become glaringly obvious that the gods are unhappy with my interactions with Edward. I can't help it, this urge to be with him. What was once a challenge has become an embrace of a relationship.

The day is spent doing absolutely nothing. It has been so long since I have been alone, so long since I have welcomed the simplicity of solitude that I bask in it. Despite the lower-than-normal temperature, I go to the backyard, and lay on the grass that is slowly beginning to grow again, slowly beginning to color in green. I can feel the tiny prickles of seedlings beneath the ground begging me to help them grow, asking for life, but I refrain. It is not their time yet.

My eyes shut and I am comfortable surrounded by this beauty of nature. At one point, when the sun is being chased away by Helios, I hear Charlie calling for me. I don't answer because I don't want to break the serenity cradling me, holding me like a child, and then it is quiet again so I know he has seen me. The date, I am certain, is not lost on him. I will sleep beneath a dark sky tonight, the way I always have, so that I awake the moment Eos opens the gates to welcome in the dawn, so that I do not spare a single second away from my mother.

The sky turns rosy far sooner than I expect as Eos opens the gates for her brother to chase the sun above me. My eyes snap open and I move quickly back into the house to prepare myself to meet my mother. After a quick shower, I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, ignoring my nude form for the time being as I open the small box I had carried in with me. Nestled in soft gold fabric are fresh flowers, ones that were blessed by my mother so that they never wilt. I weave them quickly into the tiny braids I have made at the crown of my head, pleased with the end result.

Hanging on the back of the door is a chiton of dusky pink. It has been far too long since I wore this particular shade and the fabric glides over my skin as I pull it over my head. The chiton hangs off of my body and I smile at myself in the mirror; I look like a child playing with dress-up clothes. Going back to the small box, I take out the dark emerald clips and gather the fabric on my right shoulder to pin the jewel on, then repeat the process on my left side. There is one more jewel left in the box. I tighten the chiton around my waist until I can pin it up at the left side of my waist.

There is only one thing left. I go to my bedroom and slide the pair of gold flat sandals out from the bottom of the closet. There are thin ribbons that feel like silk against my skin as I wind them around my ankles and up my calves. _Now_ I am ready.

It is early enough that no one should be around, but I grab a blanket just in case and wrap it around myself so it is impossible to tell what I am wearing. As I start the car, I murmur my mother's name and request her guidance in finding her this morning. It doesn't take long for me to feel a pull in the pit of my stomach and I drive towards the meadow for the first time on my own.

I park the car at the edge of the woods and I have to walk the rest of the way. The path in the forest seems to open up for me, seems to bloom beneath my steps. It is as though nature knows that this particular meeting is taking place and is preparing for the goddess of nature and her daughter. When the trees open to the meadow, I am shocked at the difference of a week. There are wildflowers dancing in the wind, blades of grass reaching up towards the sun, and butterflies chasing each other through a light breeze.

At the center of the meadow is Persephone, my mother in her goddess form. Her arms are stretched towards the sky, and like the week before, vines are winding their way up her body in a tight embrace that rivals that of my father's arms. I call for her, a soft "Mother," and she turns. The vines retreat and the air seems to still as I make my way towards her. We stare at each other for a moment.

"Melantha," she says my name in a whisper and then her arms are around me, hugging me tightly against her chest. I breathe in deeply and tears spring to my eyes as the scent of spring emanates from her body with the slightest hint of deep undertones that I have come to associate with the Underworld.

"I've missed you."

"And I, you, sweet child." She is so different from last weekend. This – the way she murmurs her words into my hair, the way her body supports mine in our embrace – is how I know my mother. She continues to speak in lilting tones of the year, of my father, of Demeter's raging Winter. For hours, we sit amongst the fresh grass and laugh as we both call more flowers to bloom.

The tone changes when she begins to tell me about the new souls that have been brought to the Underworld. It saddens her, the death that must happen for our kingdom to flourish, but she also knows it is an endless cycle where death must occur to bring life. "Hermes took those four boys you sentenced to death directly to your father."

I have not thought about that night in Port Angeles in a while, not since it actually happened. I comb my fingers through the grass. "Oh?"

My mother's palm is warm when she touches my couch and lifts my face to look at her. "We were both so pained and angered to learn what happened, Melantha. How I wish I could have saved you. How Hades wished he could have slit their throats himself."

"I'm okay," I assure her. "I am fine." I pause, unsure if I should bring him up or not but I take a deep breath. "Edward made sure I was okay."

She tenses immediately at the name. "Edward." Her eyes darken slightly. "My child, we must speak of him."

"I love him," I whisper. She says nothing in return and I take deep breaths to calm the storm that is beginning to rage in my chest. Slowly, I reach out and touch my mother's shoulder. "Mother, please. I love him."

Her eyes turn sorrowful, the light in them diminishing quickly. "I know," she says just as quietly. "I can tell when you say his name. I could tell last weekend when you were near him." I nod, biting my lip. "But Melantha, it _cannot be_." She lifts her hand again and touches the flowers in my hair. "You have to leave him."

"I don't think I can."

"You must." She turns her face away for a moment and when she looks at me again, fear bubbles dangerously in my veins. "Melantha, you have to end it."

"I will," I promise but the words are weak, even to my own ears.

"No, child, you must end it _immediately_."

Edward's face flashes in my mind, the chiseled jaw, the eyes that stare at me with love. Ghostly traces of his fingers move over my face, leaving his trail of burning ice. "No." The word escapes my mouth before I can stop it.

Persephone – because I see the goddess emerging and taking over my mother – stares at me, long and hard, and then she asks one thing, "You would give up your future for him?"

Emotion grips me, practically strangles me. "He _is_ my future."

She stands quickly and puts a slight distance between us. I scramble up to stand and she shakes her head at me. A tear slides down her cheek. "A year and a half, Melantha – that is all you have left here on this Earth. That is all the time you have left for this Edward, this vampire of yours."

"I know."

"On your 19th birthday, you will come home to become the true goddess that you are. You will return to the Underworld _without him_."

"_I know_," I gasp out because the thought of leaving Edward behind is too much for me to handle, too much to grasp.

Persephone shuts her eyes tightly and breathes out, "Then you will have no contact with any god or goddess until your 19th birthday."

The words swirl around my brain. "What?"

When she opens her eyes, I see no emotion. "On your birthday, Hermes will come for you and bring you home. Until then, we are not allowed to have communication with you."

"Who's doing this?" I ask. "Is it Zeus?"

She pauses for the barest of seconds. "Hades has decreed it."

The announcement is like a punch to my stomach. I fall to my knees. "No," I whisper. "No," I say a little louder. "Why is he... What does this... _Mother_."

And then she stands above me and her hands move through my hair. I can feel the flowers being pulled away and the tears rise to my eyes and begin to fall like raindrops. Her fingers move to my shoulders and I feel the fabric fall limply against my arms as she takes the emeralds.

"Mother."

Her lips, soft and warm, press against my forehead. "A year and a half, Isabella." She leaves and I gasp as I fall forward, tiny stones digging into my palms.

Two thoughts rage against each other in my mind. The first, _She called me Isabella_, races through my mind, over and over again until it is the only thing there. All other images and ideas and thoughts leave my head because my mother has called my by a name that is not truly mine, a name not given to me at my birth.

Just as I feel like my heart is breaking, like my entire world is about to be torn apart, another thought filters in, and I grab it, hold onto it, because it's the only thing that will keep me sane. _Edward, where are you? I need you. Help me._

_

* * *

_

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work and Jill & Jess for pre-reading._


	6. Part Five

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_

* * *

_

**PART FIVE**

The ground is cold. The chill of a breeze floats over the ground, making the dirt cold, and causing the grass to crinkle slightly beneath me as my body shifts restlessly.

Above me, the sky is fading into night. The colors are shifting to the deep pinks and soft blues of twilight. Tonight would be one of Nyx's most beautiful creations if only I could stand to look at the art of the stars.

I feel numb. My limbs are heavy, weighted down to the ground, and I don't know how long I've been here in this meadow that should bring happiness. In the bleakness of my mind, I see harsh colors that threaten to consume my thoughts; they clash against each other in mismatched splashes with no sense of meaning or recognition.

Part of me hopes that someone will come and yet I do not want to be found. The silence around me is almost comforting but the fact that I am alone is not. For hours after my mother left, I had whispered the names of those I trusted, those I wanted to find me. I called for my mother, for Edward, for Morpheus or Thanatos, even for Charlie, but no one heeded my call. Perhaps it is for the better. No one should have to see me in such a comatose state. Now, my lips are pressed together tightly so that no sound can escape.

Despite the stories of a wretched husband and an unfair god, Hades is neither. My mother speaks of his love. Hermes speaks of his friendship. I know in my heart that he loves me but I don't understand why he has essentially cut my life in half. Though I reside on Earth, my heart has always belonged to the worlds of Olympus, to the family home in the Underworld. His announcement is a punishment for a crime of loving another and, of anyone I've known, my father should be the one who understands what it is like to love someone he should not.

The winds change around the meadow and the leaves on the trees rustle a warning to me. I don't care. My eyes stay shut despite my mind telling me to run as far from the meadow as possible. The sound of footsteps crunching twigs and leaves filter in through the stillness and I wonder, briefly, if Edward might have returned and is looking for me. I say his name and the footsteps stop. After a moment, they pick up again, and I hear murmured voices. Again, I call out his name, and the same thing happens.

With difficulty, I force myself to sit up, shivering when the cold breeze embraces my body through the light layers of fabric I am wearing. My hands move to my face to swipe at the blurriness of my eyes, left there from unshed tears. I peer into the coming night and see three unfamiliar figures appear at the edge of the meadow.

I can't distinguish any of their features from where I am but one man walks forward like a panther stalking its prey. As he moves closer, I notice his beautiful features and the ethereal paleness that I've come to associate with Edward. His skin is the shade of olives and I am drawn to him. Behind him, a woman and a second man move in slightly-stilted steps. They remind me of newborn animals trying to take their first walks.

"Is this the one?" the one in front asks. I assume he's the leader of the trio of vampires Alice had seen. These have to be them. It is too much of a coincidence otherwise. They stop a few feet away from me and as I stare at them, study them, I know I should be afraid but I can't help the thought that their appearance is a blessing in disguise.

The second male tilts his head and I see the red of his eyes, stark against the paleness of his skin. A wind rustles through my hair in his direction and his lips curl up into a predatory grin, his eyes darkening considerably. "I do believe we've found her." His voice is low and almost seedy, like sludge trying to wrap itself around me. I move backwards on my hands and feet as discreetly as I can but he sees me anyway. "Oh, don't leave. You are, after all, the reason we've traveled so far."

"James," the darker-skinned man reprimands. "Let's get this over with."

The woman moves towards me. Her hair is a vibrant red; it reminds me of a wild fire that will not be contained. Though I scramble to my feet as quickly as I can, she is behind me in mere seconds, and a slender arm winds around my waist. She keeps me in a strong, almost painful, hold. Inhaling deeply, she lets out a bitter laugh. "So lovely," she says, almost singing the words. The smirk in her voice is evident.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice wavering with trepidation. I don't know what's going to happen but maybe - just maybe - these three will answer the question of whether or not vampires can hurt me. "What do you want from me?"

The one that is called James stands in front of me. His finger is cold on my cheek as he drags a digit down to my neck. "Who I am doesn't matter," he says, baring his teeth a bit. "But to sate your curiosity, I'm just a mere wanderer, and the others led me here to you."

The girl laughs, the sound making me tight with fear. "Others?" I want him to keep talking. "What others?"

"Carlisle Cullen is very well-known in our world," he explains. He moves then, walking around me, and grabs the female vampire's arm to tug her away. "She won't run," he says in a cocky manner. "And if she does, we'll get her anyway." He takes her place behind me, though, and I can feel the cold air permeating from his hard skin. "When Cullen started asking about gods and goddesses and their blood, well, word got around fast. No one really knows much about your kind, not really. But me? I know more than most."

I need him to keep talking. He holds information that I want, that I _need_. "What do you know?" He laughs a harsh, bitter sound that makes me want Edward by my side for protection. The anger bubbles up inside me when James doesn't answer right away and I shut my eyes to bring together my strength.

"None of that now," James whispers against my neck. "Or I won't tell you a single thing." My eyes shoot open. "Oh, yes," he continues. "I know all about the power of the gods, the way you demand answers, the way you can make me spill my darkest secrets." His teeth scrape against my skin and I shudder. "But you want to know if you can be hurt."

I force down the power that is building inside me, push it away until I cannot feel its weight. "Can I?"

James moves to stand in front of me again and his eyes are pitch black. Even in the dark cover of night, I see the glint of his teeth. "Let us find out."

His teeth pierce through the skin of my neck, right at the base where it begins to meet my shoulder, and I cry out at the pain. He holds himself there for a moment and, despite my attempts to pull away, he holds me still in an ironclad grip. When he pulls away, I wait for the wound to heal but when the pain continues, I hold a hand to my neck where blood is flowing. My breath hitches.

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty self," James says mockingly. "Nothing will happen to you yet." I don't care what he says. This never happens to me. I get hurt and I heal. There is pain, then nothing. "Laurent, Victoria," he barks out and the other two vampires flank him. "Make sure no one ruins this. Circle the perimeter at all times." With smiles that make my heart race, they nod and leave in a blur, and I am left alone with James.

"What do you want from me?" I ask again, still holding my palm to the wound on my neck.

"Don't you know?" he says in a seductive whisper. "I want your blood in my veins. I want your power." His teeth sink into the skin of a bare shoulder from where my chiton has fallen downwards. "_I want a war._"

"A war?" My voice is lower now, almost a throaty whisper. The loss of blood, what I'm guessing is James' venom running through my body, both are causing me to feel sluggish, almost drunk. "With who? The Cullens? What have they ever done to you?"

He laughs and lets go of me. I stagger backwards and soon find myself on my hands and knees on the grass. My body is too heavy for me to stay upright and the forest around me is starting to fade in and out.

"Do you like stories, Bella?" I don't know where he is. His voice sounds like it's coming from every direction and it hurts too much to move my head. "I'll tell you a story about a young girl in the 1920s, a little scrap of a thing." His bare feet appear at my side and I move away, falling clumsily onto my stomach in a sprawl. James crouches down and tilts my face up. "I wanted her, you see, wanted her blood almost the same way I want yours right now." His hand goes to my neck and swipes at the blood pooling there. "But this, I want for power. Hers, I wanted for taste, for indulgence. She was so lost in that asylum of hers. It was so easy to get to her after-hours, so easy to take what I wanted."

His words push their way into my mind and I remember a conversation I once had with Edward, about how he and his family came to be together. Carlisle had changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, but Alice and Jasper had come on their own. Jasper had a history but Alice hadn't known hers.

"Alice," I finally say. "You're talking about Alice."

James' smile is wide as he leans in closer to me. "Mary Alice Brandon of Mississippi. She had the most amazing talent as a child; I watched her have her first vision and I saw how her parents grew frightened." He easily lifts me up and my feet dangle above the ground. "Almost as frightened as you right now."

He brings me closer and I feel his teeth slice through my skin again but he pulls away when what sounds like thunder breaks through the heavy atmosphere he has created. With a snarl, James throws me on the ground and I let out a moan of pain as rocks dig into my back.

I need to know more. Maybe I am crazy, but he needs to stay here. "So you tried to kill her."

"There was no _try_ involved," James hisses out. "I _changed_ her in that dark cell of hers, made her what she is today. She would have been perfect for me with her abilities."

My heart is racing. James is the one who changed Alice. He holds the key to her missing life. "What happened then?"

James says nothing at first, and it seems like he is listening to the rumbling thunder that is coming closer and closer to the meadow. Finally, after what seems like hours but is really only minutes, he crouches down next to me and lifts my hand so that he can inhale the scent at my wrist.

"Someone came to us on her second day of changing." His voice is angry, bitter. "He fought me for her, said her blood was to be his and his alone. I fought him, tasted his blood and felt his power, but he healed too quickly and said I was nothing, that he would spare me for the girl."

_Blood_.

"Ares," I whisper the name of the god of war and bloodlust. I feel stupid, like I can't believe I never thought to equate him with the vampires. His need for bloodshed is just as strong as a vampire's need to survive on the pulsing veins of humans.

"It was so easy to find the humans who would fall easily to my whims after drinking his blood," James sneers at me. His mouth moves to my ear and he whispers, "And it was so easy to fight him when the venom began weakening him like a human."

"Only a god can kill another," I manage to say.

"Of course." His mouth moves to my neck and I feel the slide of his tongue against the marks of his teeth and try to cringe away. "But gods can be hurt. Surely you know that." My arms feel sore from the tight hold James has me in. My vision is starting to fade in and out. "He almost killed me the day."

"He should have," I gasp out. "Thanatos," I whisper because he _has_ to come when I call; that's always how it has been. "Thanatos, come."

No one appears and my mother's words ring in my ears. I realize, then, that this is possibly the end. I don't know where Edward is. Alice can't see my future so she can't see where I am. My father has made a decision and the others must adhere to his words. I am completely and utterly alone with James, who is amused at the way tiny scratches are healed along my arm.

In between tiny, dry bites, he continues his story. "What Ares didn't know, though, was that he couldn't kill me unless he burned me. He left me there in pieces, left with tiny Alice in his arms, but I'll let you in on a little secret." He lifts my hand again, smoothes his lips up and down my wrist. "Hecate and her family are lovely hosts for a vampire that needs time to heal."

A gasp escapes me. _No, no, no,_ is the only thing I can think of. Known for their love of death and blood, I understand now how James knows about us, about _me_. They – Hecate, Mormo, and Empusa – would do anything in their great power to thrive on the blood of humans, on the very lives that beat beneath skin.

"Empusa's blood healed me, rejuvenated me every time I drank from her under the watchful eyes of Hecate. Do you know how easy it is for that demi-goddess to find the weaklings in their sleep, how easy it is to find anyone so that she can take what she wants from them – sex, blood, life?" His teeth scrape against my skin in tiny motions and I can only blink at him. "I have that power, Bella. I can find anyone at any time. _She gave that to me._" Perfect teeth sink into my wrist but pull out quickly. I watch as the skin comes back together.

"And me? What do you want from me?"

James smiles a feral grin. "You can't give me anything I don't already have, but that family that has come to love you so much? I think you turning human, becoming mortal, will hurt them enough as it is. Having to watch you become a vampire? I think that's payment enough for them keeping Alice."

I whimper because there they are, the answers Edward and I once wanted so badly. Their venom can take away my immortality, can change the very make-up of _who I am_ while I can give vampires the ability to control life and death. I want to tell Edward somehow so he doesn't wonder, but it's impossible.

"Don't worry," James moves his mouth back down my arm. "It won't hurt much. Empusa never screamed. She only begged for more." I shut my eyes and wait for the end.

There is a harsh ripping of skin as James bites into my wrist and while the other wounds hurt, they were nothing like the intense burn that is coursing its way up my arm. I scream, try to wrench my arm away from James' mouth but I can't. I feel frozen in place and with each passing second, I feel my body get weaker.

And then James is wrenched away from me with the sound of thunder loud against my ear. There are blurs all around me, blurs that look somewhat familiar but I can't focus on them, not when all I feel are flames blazing through me. This fire, it needs to stop, I want it to end, I need someone to put it out and I groan and scream until I can't hear anything but a single note of pain coming from my mouth.

The screaming stops suddenly. I don't see anything but blackness above me. In a hoarse whisper, I try to call for Thanatos so that he might put me out of my misery. I wonder if this is my punishment, a blinding pain that will never yield to Death because he is not allowed to come to me.

"Is this it, then?" I breathe out. "Is this how you leave your daughter?"

No one answers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see purple smoke rising up towards the moon and stars. The putrid scent of too much incense reaches my nose and I cough violently. I close my eyes because I don't want to see anything, don't want to know what the world is like when I am alone.

"Bella," a voice says urgently into my ear. "Bella! _BELLA_!"

_Edward._ He's here and I want to see him, but it hurts to open my eyes. My body feels warm, too warm, and I struggle to move.

"Bella, please, open your eyes, please, please."

"Edward." His name leaves my mouth and swirls in the air. I hear a broken sob before cold lips press onto my forehead.

His mouth moves against my skin as he talks, "You're going to be okay, I promise. I'll make it better. I love you. Bella, I love you."

The words are fighting against my mind as they try to escape. "Human," I manage to say through the pain. "Venom... Human..."

"What? Bella, what?"

Carlisle's voice cuts through, "She's bleeding too much. Alice, get my bag. Quickly!"

"Alice," I say her name like a prayer. "James... changed... her..."

Edward shushes me, "Don't talk, Bella. We'll stop the bleeding. You'll be okay."

"HUMAN!" I finally yell out and Edward flinches away at the loudness of my voice. "The venom, Edward," I say hurriedly but I can hear the grit in my voice. "It's turning me human. It's making me mortal."

"The..."

"He bit her," Carlisle says in shock. My eyes finally open and I see Carlisle staring down at my wrist where the skin is torn off from James' teeth. "She's..."

I hear a high-pitched gasp then and know that Alice is back. "I can see her," she whispers, both in awe and fear. "She's hazy but... Bella's there, in my visions."

"_No_," Edward says forcefully. "No, she can't... I promised... _Carlisle_!" There is a pause as I close my eyes again, clenching my teeth together as I try to hold in the screams. "Alice, what do you see of her? What happens if I don't _do anything_?" Silence ensues and Edward lets out a pained groan, "No. _No_, that's not happening."

"Edward," Alice's voice is high, concerned.

A cool hand wraps around my wrist and I worry about Edward, if his control can withstand the blood flowing from my veins. I don't want him to hurt. "Edward." I just want to say his name. The letters form on my tongue and release into the darkness like my heart is on the line. "Edward, stay with me."

"I'm right here," he says in a tight voice. His voice is harder when he speaks again. "Give me another choice. Right now."

"Edward, there's no -"

"There is." It's Carlisle who cuts into the conversation. "Edward," he says before pausing. "Edward, the wound is... It's large but it's clean. If you can... suck the venom out, you can save her."

"I..." I feel the brush of his other hand over my closed eyes, feel the palm of his hand press against my cheek. "I don't have that control."

"It's the only other way."

Agony laces his words as he asks, "Alice, will it work?"

The pain is too strong now and I shift my hand so that Edward looks down. I open my eyes and stare at him. "I love you."

Edward faces away from me. "Alice, _what do you see_?"

"Nothing," she whispers. "I don't see anything. I don't know if that means... I don't know if it works or she..."

"It's spreading past her arm, Edward, you _have _to do it now if you're going to do it at all," Carlisle warns him.

His mouth presses hard against mine. "I'll make it go away," he promises. "I'm going to try."

He holds on tightly to me and then I can't feel anything. Numbness surrounds me as Edward's mouth moves to my wrist. I feel like I'm floating through air and memories assault my brain. They flicker quickly in images and I smile slowly at them, wanting to remember them always.

Edward groans loudly, painfully, and there's no more burning, no more fire, nothing at all. "Bella?" he whispers. His voice is haggard like he is a mere human boy who ran too quickly. I want to answer him but it's so hard to find the words. My brain feels muddled. "Bella, please, open your eyes for me. Please, come back to me."

His arms slip beneath me, one at my back, the other underneath my knees. I am being rocked gently as Edward continues to say my name and finally, after what seems like an eternity, I manage to move my hand to his chest. "Edward."

"You're alive." He breathes a sigh of relief. "You're _alive_."

"Mmm," I hum. "I'm sleepy."

"Bella," Carlisle cuts in, "why were you alone? I thought today was your day with Persephone."

The name makes my breath hitch and I feel the tears come on. Edward shushes me gently, "Shh, it's okay. Sleep now. We'll talk later." I feel Edward stand and I curl in towards his body. I'm so tired and I don't want to think about anything. Instead, I breathe in his scent and hope I wake up from this nightmare of a day.

What must have been hours later, I open my eyes and stare up at a stark white ceiling. It almost hurts to look at so I turn my head. Groggily, I sit up and realize I'm in Edward's room, on the large leather couch, but no one is around. My body feels weighted down and my throat burns when I try to speak.

The door opens. "You're awake." Forgetting the pain, I launch myself off of the couch and into Edward's arms, gasping shaky breaths in and out, in and out, until I feel like I can't breathe. His arms are solid around my waist as he supports my weight. "Shh, Bella, I'm right here. Breathe, sweetheart, it's okay."

"What happened?" I ask softly. His eyes are a muted gold, almost the same as the carpet that I am currently stepping onto as I let go of Edward. "I mean, I don't..."

Edward leads me back to the couch and sits with me. Smoothing my hair away from my face, he follows the wave of strands until his fingers brush against my neck; I flinch away and he gives me an apologetic look. "Still painful?"

"What?" I reach up and feel a groove in my skin. "Oh."

"Bella, what happened? Why were you alone? Yesterday was the first day of Spring; where was your mother?"

"Yesterday?" I murmur.

Edward nods. "You've been out for a while." He clears his throat. "Alice, uh, Alice was the one who changed you." I look down and realize I am no longer in my chiton but in a pair of yoga pants and a plain gray t-shirt.

"My..." My voice trails off.

"It's in the bathroom," he explains. "What you were wearing before. There was a jewel with it. It looked like an antique so I -"

I interrupt, "A jewel? Where? Do you have it?" Edward disappears quickly and returns just as fast. An emerald lies on his palm, its deep color glinting up at me beneath the overhead lights. "I still had this?" I ask softly.

Edward nods. "It was falling off but Alice caught it and gave it to me so we wouldn't lose it. It seemed... important somehow."

"It is." I reach for it. My palm hovers over Edward's hand and the jewel and I swallow the emotions rising in my throat. His fingers drop a bit and the jewel tumbles down to his fingertips, where he grabs it, to hold it out to me. "Will you keep it for now?"

Staring at me, Edward nods again. The emerald disappears in the safety of his hand and he pulls his arm back to his side slowly, giving me time to change my mind. I won't. I feel the need to keep it locked away, hidden, until it is once again part of a triad of jewelry. By the time his arm is hanging by his side, I am turned away from him and he walks backwards, slower than usual, towards a dresser.

"What happened to James?" I ask. From the corner of my eye, I see Edward pause before turning to put the jewel away in the top drawer.

"May I ask something first?" I give him a hesitant nod. "Why were you alone?"

After a moment of silence when I take a deep breath, the story tumbles out of my mouth. I tell him about getting ready for my mother, how it has always been one of my favorite parts of the day, because it reminds me of little girls playing dress-up. Edward walks to me with a soft smile on his face as I lose myself in the memory of putting the chiton on for the first time in a year. He is amazed by the power of the gods when I tell him how I was able to find the meadow. I envision the beauty of the meadow, the new colors of spring dotting the greens of new grass, and try my best to paint a picture with words for Edward. My voice lowers considerably when I begin talking about Persephone. Edward's eyes grow darker, get stormier, as I tell him how the conversation turned to him and the disagreement that became a fight, and then, the final decree.

"And that's it," I finish.

"Bella." The way he says my name is comforting and the fingers that reach up to caress the back of my neck are soothing. "That's... That's it?"

"I guess so," I say quietly. My eyes catch his and I see the concern in them. "I've never felt this alone before." I hope he understands what I mean, what I'm saying. I know he is there for me but it's not the same. He's not the only person I've come to rely on, come to love, and he can't fill the emptiness my mother and father and friends have left behind. I love Edward, but he's not the only thing in my world.

With a heavy sigh, Edward gathers me onto his lap and rocks me gently. I feel a bit like an overgrown child, but I don't care, not when the movement is relaxing. "You're not alone."

"I don't mean -"

"Shh," he shushes me again. "I know what you meant. But I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere, not unless you want me to leave."

"No," I mutter, turning my face into the solid planes of his chest. "Don't leave me, not now, not ever."

"That's a long time," he says softly into my hair.

My breath hitches, "I'm not exactly going anywhere."

"No, you're not," he muses. Pushing me away gently, he tilts my chin up and searches my face – for what, I'm not sure. "Bella, what you said in the meadow, about turning human... What did you mean? I didn't know that was possible."

"Neither did I," I admit. "James was," I pause. "James." My voice is alarmed, I can hear it. "Is he? Did you? Where?" My hands curl into Edward's shirt.

"He's gone," he assures me. "He's gone, Bella."

"Did you do everything? He said -"

"We tore him apart and burned him," Edward explains. "Trust me. He's gone." He waits for me to calm down and I wonder when I became so crazed, so out of control with my emotions. When my breathing returns to normal, he tries again. "Human?"

"Your venom will turn me human," I repeat what I learned from James. "He wanted to... I guess he wanted to turn me human so he could make me a vampire. He said it would be a trade – you kept Alice, he kept me." Suddenly, I am sitting on stone. Edward is so still that it scares me. "Edward?"

"My venom," he repeat slowly, "will turn you _human_? Would it be your immortality only or would you lose everything?"

"I don't know," I answer shakily. "Everything, I guess. I wouldn't _have_ any of that if I wasn't a goddess."

"So you'd cease to exist as a goddess?"

"I would think so." I reach up and touch his face, momentarily distracted by the large scar on my wrist. It looks odd, unwanted. Even more disconcerting is the look on Edward's face. His features are drawn together and I feel a sense of foreboding. "Edward?"

"Then I'm a danger to you, _for_ you," he says, his voice strained and tight. Gently, he moves me from his lap back onto the couch. He stands and walks away from me and I watch the tension come together at the line of his spine. My fingers itch to reach out to him, to touch him, hold him, but his body tells me to stay away. "I could kill you." His voice is so low that, for a moment, I believe I imagined his words. When he turns to face me again, agony lines his eyes, his mouth. "This is more complicated than I thought."

"Edward," I say his name slowly, cautiously. "This new information, it doesn't change anything."

"How can you say that?" The words strike out like a whip, angry and sharp. "Do you care so little of your life?"

"Don't presume to know what I do or don't care about," I lash back at him. With a sigh, I stand and walk towards him. "Edward, I still love you. I still want to be with you. That's all that matters in the end, right?"

"What matters," Edward stresses, "is that you're safe and I'm not safe for you." His arms fan out to his side, spreading as if he's putting himself on display. "I am a killer, Bella, I've always known that, but to know that I can kill _you_, to know that I could be the cause of _your_ death? I can't risk your life."

My voice gets higher in pitch. "Everything is a risk, Edward. A lot of things aren't safe for me! A lot of _people_ aren't safe for me! I'm not going to live in fear of the world." I stare at him, feeling a sense of helplessness. "Does this change the way you feel about me?"

"What?"

"This knowledge that you have the ability to turn me human, that I could change to a mere human – does it change the way you feel about me? Do you only love me because I'm immortal, because I have powers?"

The look Edward gives me is one of incredulity. "Of course not. How could you even question that?"

"Then nothing has changed."

He opens his mouth then shuts it when I continue to stare at him. "You are insufferable."

Reaching out towards him, I slide a hand over his waist to wrap around his back, and reach up to press my other hand against his cheek. "Edward," I begin but he interrupts.

"I won't put you in any more danger," he whispers. "I _can't_ put you in any more danger. Bella, yesterday was... It was a nightmare, seeing you so close to death."

"I wasn't dying," I mutter.

"You may as well have been," he continues. "Call me selfish, Bella, but I'd rather live with a label like that than live without you."

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" I question. My hand slides from his face to his chest and I watch as it rises and falls with each unnecessary breath he takes. He leans down to press our lips together. It is a slow and hesitant kiss that lacks the fierceness of kisses past. I look at him when he pulls away. "Why don't you trust yourself?"

He pauses and his gaze shift to stare at the windows behind me. "I've never _had_ to trust myself like this before. These feelings that I have for you, they're so new. I've never felt this way for someone and I just," he falters for a moment. "If I'm not careful I could lose the one person who has made my years on this Earth worthwhile."

My heart speeds up at his words, at his admittance, because it's _me_. The person he's found is me and I want to say something that will match the level of devotion and love he has just shared, but I don't want to break the fragility of his statement. I can tell he is waiting for me to comment on what he's said, perhaps even argue, but instead, I stay silent for a few more minutes.

When I speak again, it is with a change of topic. "James mentioned some things to me," I say. "They were about Alice. I don't know if you heard anything in his mind about her."

"No." His fingertips are cool as they brush strands of hair away from my face. "He was only focused on you by the time I got there."

I nod even though I have no idea what James was thinking. "James changed her." Edward freezes. "He changed her and -"

"Shh," he presses a single finger on my mouth. "Tell her," he insists. "She has a right to know first."

"Right," I agree. I take a deep breath. "And I should probably talk to Charlie. He probably doesn't even know what happened to me."

"I called him last night," Edward says. "He was... less than pleased that you were staying overnight but I assured him you were safe and had just fallen asleep while watching a movie."

My eyebrows move up. "And he believed you?"

"I'm fairly certain he knew I was lying, at least a bit, but he didn't question me. Either way, I can take you back to Charlie's now but if you decide to stay here longer, I doubt he would be opposed to it."

I weigh my options. There is so much that needs to be done. I really do need to talk to Charlie; he must be told about the change in interactions with the gods. I'm not entirely sure if more duties will be heaped upon him since I will no longer have other gods watching over me. Alice needs to be told the new information I was able to glean from James.

Despite everything I _need_ to do, the only thing I _want_ to do is sit with Edward and breathe him in and relax. Yesterday is still somewhat of a blur to me and he's the only one who can tell me what happened, at least, as far as I know. He's also the only one I feel comfortable talking to regarding my mother and the others.

So I pull on Edward's shirt, moving backwards, and he raises an eyebrow at me in question. When I nod towards the couch, he gives me a small smile and allows me to pull him to it, sitting only after I do. I curl into his side in an attempt to find peace in his arms and his fingers brush over my shoulder where his hand rests.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

I shake my head minutely, letting him feel the movement. There is so much to talk about, yes, but I don't want to talk about them, not yet. Right now, I want to pretend nothing out of the ordinary has happened. For the first time in my life, I pretend I _am_ just another human girl with a normal, mortal boyfriend. This is our time together. Edward's room is our haven from the real world of parents and homework and silly friendships.

For now, I force myself to forget that we are both immortal, that Edward can kill me, and that what people believe as mythology is really our lives. I can worry about gods and vampires and death in the coming 18 months before my 19th birthday.

But for the time being, for this brief moment of time, I will be Isabella Swan, the new girl in Forks.

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work._

_For a refresher course on the citizens of Olympus that appear in this story, be sure to check out "Greek Gods and Goddesses" on my website, Paper Fantasies - http:/ paperfantasies . wordpress . com /twilight/return-to-my-side/story-notes/greek-gods-and-goddesses/_


	7. Interlude 1

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_

* * *

_

**INTERLUDE**

The flower that rests on my right wrist is white and beautiful and I brush a finger over its soft petal, smiling when it curls gently where I stroke. It looks a little worse for wear but I know I'll keep it on my dresser long after the lack of roots causes it to die.

"Did you have fun?" Edward's voice cuts through the comfortable stillness of the car and I lift my head to find him staring at me. "Or was it as boring as you thought it would be?" I let out a small laugh and reach over to touch the back of his hand. He lets go of the wheel with one hand and entwines our fingers before bringing our joined hands to the center console.

"It wasn't so bad," I confess. "I still don't know what the big deal was."

This time, it is Edward who lets out a light chuckle. "Just because we're immortal doesn't mean we can't experience the joys of humans." He looked back towards the road. "I'm glad you enjoyed the night."

"It's not over, is it?" I ask innocently but the smile I give Edward turns into a smirk when his fingers tighten around my own. I love pushing him, saying things that make him think about how much he wants me – or, at least, how much he says he wants me.

"Not unless you want it to be over."

I let out a frustrated groan. "Must you always yield to me?" It happens more often than not, especially lately, and while I am touched by his eagerness to do what I want, sometimes I just need him to decide.

He turns the car onto Charlie's street, slowing down when the house comes into view. Once the car is parked, he turns to me completely and says, "Bella, I just want what you do. I am perfectly content making you happy."

Clicking the seatbelt off, I shift towards him, mumbling a curse when my dress hinders my movement. Instead, I cup the side of his face with my palm. "I want you to tell me what you want to do right now. Do you want to kiss me good night or do you want to continue the night elsewhere?" I stare at him, my gaze unwavering, and he stares back as if searching for an answer. I won't give him one, not tonight. "Edward?" I prompt.

"Go inside," he says softly. "I'm going to bring the car back to the house but I'll be back. Leave the window open again, okay?"

I beam up at him because while we've spent many nights together, this will be the first time in a while that he is coming up without my asking. "Hurry, then," I say with a smile, kissing him quickly, before I let myself out of the car and into the house. "Charlie? You home?"

"Hey Bells, in here," comes from the living room where Charlie is sitting on the couch, leaning over a newspaper spread out on the coffee table. "How was the dance thing?"

"Prom, Charlie?" I laugh slightly and he gives me a shrug but smiles. "It was fun, better than I expected."

"Uh-huh. Well... Good. That's good."

"Right." I nod and watch Charlie for a moment. He looks slightly uncomfortable. "Charlie? Are you okay?"

He nods and I walk away slowly. "Bells." I turn back around and blink at him. He lets out a sigh that sounds shaky and almost suffering and I wonder what exactly he's going to say. "Is Edward staying over?"

I cough because while it's not a secret that Edward sneaks into my room, Charlie has never once brought it up before. "I... I think so, yeah."

"Okay." Charlie nods and takes another deep breath. "Look, I know I'm not your real father or anything, but just uh... Be careful."

"Be... Careful?"

"I know how it is, Bella, the whole 'prom night' thing and just, uh, be safe and don't feel pressured -"

My eyes widen as I blurt out, "Sweet goddess, Charlie, please stop!" I bury my face in my hands for a moment before I face him again. "We're not... Edward and I... It's not like that, I promise."

"Bella, he is a teenage boy. I have a feeling _he_ wants it to be _like that_."

Opening my mouth and closing it a few times, I finally just turn around as I call behind my back, "I don't think you have to worry about... that."

Edward is on my bed with an amused smile when I walk into my bedroom. "Charlie doesn't have to worry about that, hmm?" he muses.

"Of course not," I scoff because it's true. Ever since we found out what his venom could do to me, Edward has been quick to turn away anything more than a simple kiss or a light touch. I want to scream every time he pulls away from me. "With the way you've been acting, I doubt he'll have anything to worry about until I go back to the..." I trail off because I can't say the words.

"Don't." Edward is in front of me suddenly, his fingers laced through mine, and his eyes stare at me intensely. "Don't think about that yet." He pauses as if weighing his words. "As for Charlie's worries," he pauses, tilting his head before continuing, "Bella, you know why we have to be careful."

"Because you don't want me to turn human." I scowl at him. "Need I remind you that at this moment, I am, in fact, human in form?"

He brings our joined hands up to his chest, pressing them against the white tuxedo shirt he is still wearing. "In form, yes," he agrees. "But we both know you're not." A thought occurs to me then and I take a small step away from him. Almost as if he senses my new uncertainty, Edward's hands grip mine a little tighter, not enough to hurt but enough to make me pause. "What? What did I say?"

"Edward, would you still be here right now if I _was_ a human girl? I mean a mortal?"

One thing I've learned over the months with Edward is that it takes a lot to surprise him. Even if something isn't to his liking, he manages to hide his initial reaction with a stoic face. So when he flinches away at my words I know I've hit a nerve, or at least, a non-existent nerve.

"How can you even ask that?" he says lowly, almost in a murmur. He leans down and kisses my cheek, up high where blood usually pools when I'm embarrassed. "Don't you know that I've waited for you?" he whispers against my skin. His cold lips trail down the side of my face to kiss the underside of my jaw. "All these years of being alone in the world and then I saw you." He disentangles our fingers and slides his palms up my bare arms to cup my neck. "I'd love you no matter what, Isabella."

"Then why so careful?" My voice is shaky. It's been too long since he's held me like this, _kissed_ me like this.

He stops. His eyes are shining gold as he stares at me. "Do _you_ want to lose your immortality? Do you _want_ to be unable to return to your world, your family?"

"No," I whisper. I bring my hands up to his face and marvel at the hard smoothness beneath the pads of my fingers. "But I don't want to have to leave you either."

The smile Edward gives me is sad this time. "At least we'll have the next year and a half." His voice is tight, strangled, and I smooth my fingers over his throat, feeling him swallow. "Try not to think of anything after that."

His hand tugs gently at my hair, his fingers weaving into the soft curls, to pull my head back slightly. Dipping his head more, I feel the coolness of his lips kiss tiny dots down the column of my neck. When his face hovers above mine again, I pull my head up and taste his mouth. Pulling away, I rub my cheek against his. "How can you say that?" I ask. "How can I _not_ think of what will happen after? Edward -"

"We'll deal with it when the time arrives," he promises. "For now, why don't you change and join me beneath your covers?" He smirks at me and only laughs when I attempt to push him away. He doesn't budge but lets me go so I can get ready for bed.

The days pass to the end of the school year and the beginning of summer vacation. Most of my time is spent with Edward though, every now and then, I find myself alone in the woods. It's the only time I find solace in the emptiness of my mother and the other gods. Edward doesn't question me about it, just makes sure he is available when I return from the days alone, in case I need him.

It is after one of those trips into the forest alone that Edward waits for me at the edge of Charlie's backyard. His face is blank for a moment and then his eyes catch sight of me, and he smiles as I bound over to him. When I kiss him alone, he holds me as tightly as he can without hurting me. Something is amiss.

"Edward?"

"Just try to keep an open mind," he says quietly.

"About?"

"Bella!" a voice calls from the side of the house.

"That," Edward says with a sigh. He turns. "Alice. Is this necessary?"

"Edward," she admonishes him but her voice is still high, still beautiful. "This is not about you. It's about Bella."

"I beg to differ," he says blandly.

"What's about me?" I cut in. After hearing their arguments – or seeing the arguments where they don't say anything but just stare at each other – I want to stop the back-and-forth of words as soon as possible.

Alice gives me a smile that makes me curl into Edward's body. I know she doesn't want to hurt me; Edward has assured me of that for a while now, but I can't help but react to the predatory vibes she gives off. "Bella, Edward's birthday is coming up."

"Your birthday?" I look up at him. "You didn't tell me."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm a vampire, Bella. Birthdays don't really mean much."

"They should," I tease him. "Not everyone gets to celebrate his hundred-and-fourth birthday. You're so _old_, Edward."

Alice's laugh is like tinkling chimes in the wind. "She's right, Edward." Then she turns to me, her eyes narrowed. "But the important question is – when is _your_ birthday, Bella?"

"Which one?" I promptly ask.

They both stare at me. "You have more than one?"

"Well, there's the day I was born in the Underworld, which is August 13th, but I was brought to Charlie and Renee one month later, so they've always celebrated my birthday on September 13th," I say matter-of-factly. I bite back the laugh I feel trying to escape as I look at the confused faces of Edward and Alice. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Didn't you say Persephone conceived you after a celebration of her return to Earth?" I nod at Edward. "And you were born in August?" I nod again. "Is this some mythological thing of Olympus?"

"Yes."

"Right, okay, so September 13th." He turns to Alice expectantly.

"I'm throwing you a party."

"What? No," I immediately say. Turning my face up to Edward's, I study him, then let out a small warning sound. "You planned this."

"That's a strong accusation," he says quickly but I see the sparkle in his eyes.

Scowling, I turn back to Alice. "Thank you, Alice, really, but I was never one for parties." I give Edward an exasperated look. "Prom was bad enough."

Edward's mouth grazes my earlobe, "I beg to differ once more, Bella. I think prom night was quite... _good_." Immediately, my body feels warm as I remember sliding under the covers with him and everything that happened between the sheets. "That's what I thought," he says with a chuckle.

"It won't be big," Alice promises though she sounds annoyed. "Edward made me promise. It'll just be the family and you."

"Why are you telling me all of this now? It's only June."

"To prepare you for it." Alice grins again and the sight of her white, even, perfect teeth pushes me, once again, closer to Edward. "I really wish you'd stop doing that. I'm not going to bite you." She glances at her brother. "I thought you told her that already."

"I have." Edward sounds amused. "It's not my fault you're a scary little monster."

Playfully, Alice snaps her teeth at Edward. "Be nice, Edward. _Your_ birthday is first." With those words, Alice waves and disappears back around the house, and within seconds, the sound of a car revving its engine is heard before it's once again silent.

"A party? Really?" I ask Edward who gives me a genuine laugh. His arms pull me closer to him.

"It will give you some time to get to know them all better. You said you wanted to do that," he reminds me. I sigh because it's true. I've been wanting to spend more time with each of Edward's family members, or in Rosalie's case, any time at all. He kisses the top of my head. "It won't be bad. I promise."

"Famous last words, Edward," I mumble into his chest as I hug him. "Famous last words."

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work, Jill for pre-reading, and Naelany for research help._


	8. Part Six

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters.  
_

_

* * *

_

**PART SIX**

Eighteen.

Finally.

I'm not sure whether to be happy or frustrated today. In the world of mortals, I am able to buy lottery tickets and cigarettes. I can vote. I can drive to Seattle and find a club though why I would ever do that is beyond me.

In the Underworld, I would have been crowned today, an official ruler.

My eyes close again as I lay in bed. Today is the day I should have been taken by Hermes back to my father, back to my home, where my mother would arrive just nine days after me. Instead, I am on Earth for one more year and I am happy about it. I have one more year with Edward Cullen.

Does it make me a horrible daughter, an unworthy goddess, to think such things? For 18 years, this world has been all I've known, yet I never thought of it as home. It was merely a place for me to exist until the gates between worlds opened for me and the Underworld welcomed me with open arms. Yet, now, the thought of leaving Forks, of leaving Edward, makes my heart ache.

Perhaps redirecting the van that day did more than save Angela's life. The extra year it granted me is a blessing in disguise. That's what I tell myself if only so I don't feel the weighted guilt that gnaws at my mind.

"What has you thinking so intensely?" Edward's voice pierces my inner musings and I gasp as I shoot into a sitting position. "Did I frighten you?" he asks but there is an impish grin on his face that makes me glare. He makes his way to me and slides a hand over my shoulder, bending to kiss the curve. "Good morning and happy birthday."

"Thank you," I say simply. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course," he says but he presses one more kiss onto the side of my neck before backing away from the bed. "Shall I wait here?"

"Please," I request. Making a stop at my closet, I pull out a pair of jeans and a fitted shirt, wanting to stay as comfortable as possible today. The dress would come out later on for the "dinner party" Alice had somehow convinced me to attend.

In the bathroom, after getting ready, I stare at myself in the mirror. I debate taking my hair out of the messy bun I managed to fall asleep with last night and decide I may as well let it loose. I know it's not true but there's that silly saying that hair can fall out faster if it's always kept tied tightly. Zeus would sooner kill me than have me look unattractive with less than the right amount of hair but I refuse to take any chances.

The gasp that leaves my mouth when I let my hair loose is loud and the sound bounces off the bathroom tiles in an echo. Immediately, there is a soft knocking at the door. "Bella? Are you okay?" I don't want to open the door but Edward standing in the hallway while Charlie is downstairs isn't the greatest scenario. I unlock the door and pull it open. "What's wrong?" he asks quickly. His eyes scan over my body from head to toe before they shoot back up. "Your hair."

I turn back to the mirror. Edward shuts the door, the _snick_ of the lock turning loud in the small space of the bathroom, and stands behind me. "Happy birthday to me," I say softly as I gather my hair and drape it over one shoulder. Overnight, it had grown a few inches to the length it held when I gathered all my power. It's a trait all gods and goddesses have – the ability to slightly alter his or her appearance while using powers – but most don't have to deal with living among mortals. There is no way I am going to be able to hide the new length, the darker shade, or the gentle waves that form within the strands.

Through the reflection in the mirror, I see Edward's hand reach up to my hair, and his fingers rake through the strands. His eyes are darker than they were just a few moments ago and I tilt my head towards his hand. "Edward?" I whisper his name.

"This is what it looked like that day," he said softly. I raise my eyebrows at our reflections. "When you first came over the house and forced me to tell you what Alice had seen," he clarifies. "This is what your hair looked like."

"Oh." Again, I tilt my head, this time leaning back more so I can look up at him. "Your eyes are dark. I thought you hunted recently."

"This has nothing to do with my thirst." I have nothing to say to his statement. His face drops down closer to mine and then I feel smooth lips brush over my cheek to the corner of my mouth. "Beautiful," he whispers before he kisses me. We're in an awkward position, my head tilted completely to the left, against my shoulder, and facing upwards so he can press down on me. His fingers grip my hair tightly where it still lays over my shoulder, the knuckles of his right hand nestled against my breast.

A knock on the door causes me to jump away from Edward and my hand knocks over a brush that once sat on the edge of the counter. "Bells, you almost done in there? You gotta get to school, kiddo."

"Right," I call back. "I'll be right out!"

Edward listens closely for a few seconds before he spins me around to face him. "Wear your hair down today," he requests.

"I can't," I insist. "I won't be able to explain the new look."

He leans down and nuzzles his face into the space that curves my neck into my shoulder. "I'll make sure they don't question. Just wear it down."

With a giggle that makes me sound like I'm 12 instead of 18, I ask, "What do I get in return?"

The vibrations of a growl sink into my skin. "You'll find out tonight." His lips are cold and hard on my pulse point. "I'll bring the car up to the house and pick you up in ten minutes." We both leave the bathroom but while I go downstairs, he walks into my bedroom to disappear out the window.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Charlie says the second I step onto the first floor landing. I give him a smile of thanks and he hands me a camera and a scrapbook. "I'm not too good with wrapping, so, there you go. The scrapbook's from Renee."

"Thanks, Charlie," I say. "This is great." When I look at the camera, I realize the battery is already charged and there's a memory card already inside. Bringing it up to eye level, I smile at Charlie when I tell him to "Say cheese" but the flash goes off before he even realizes what I'm doing. I look down at the picture and laugh at the blank look on his face, captured forever. "Very nice," I tease him and I flip the camera around to show him.

"Great, Bells, make sure to show that to all the single teachers at your school." He rolls his eyes and glances out the window. "Edward's here."

"I should go, then." After a slight hesitation, I wrap my arms around Charlie. "Thank you," I whisper and I hope he knows I'm not just thanking him for the camera. "I'm staying at the Cullen house tonight," I remind him.

He lets out a sigh, "Careful, okay? Like I said before."

I blush at the insinuation and race out the door after grabbing my school bag. I grin at Edward when I open the passenger side door then do a double take when I see who is in the back seat. "Hi Alice, Jasper," I say.

Jasper nods at me, shooting me a wink, and Alice leans forward. "Happy birthday, Bella. How does it feel to be older than your boyfriend?"

I raise an eyebrow. "The last I checked, he's still 86 years older than me."

It's Jasper who laughs first, a deep, soothing sound that makes me turn to him in shock. "Yes, Bella, I have a sense of humor," he says in response to the confusion that I must have sent towards him.

"I never would have guessed," I tease him. "You're always so quiet, Jasper, what else do you hide?"

"Don't ask for things you don't really want answers to," he says back mockingly and he flashes his teeth at me for a moment before sending me another wink.

With a huff, I turn back around and pull the seatbelt across me. "I think I liked you better when you were quiet." He laughs again and Edward joins him. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Edward had explained it to me once, the way they came up with stories about their relationships, and the way the handled ages. Last I had heard, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were pretending to be away at college while Edward and Alice finished off high school in my year. So why Jasper is in the car, I have no idea.

My eyes light up as I twist in my seat to look at him. "Did you get left back? You didn't graduate, did you? What held you back? It was History, wasn't it? That damn American History II course – I've heard it's killer." I turn back to Edward. "We're taking that this year, aren't we? Promise you won't left me fail like Jasper?"

Edward laughs but nods. "Careful, sweetheart," he warns. "You know how Jasper is with his history courses."

By then, Edward is pulling into a parking space by the school. We are further away than usual and when we all get out of the car, I realize it's because Jasper _is_ supposed to be far from Forks and can't be seen. Edward drops the keys into his brother's palm. "We're good?" he asks him cryptically.

Jasper rolls his eyes. "Yes, sir," he says in an aggravated voice. "Stop worrying." He shoots a glance over at me. "Though with what Miss Bella here said in the car, I think something needs to be slightly different tonight."

"What?" I ask immediately.

Whistling, Jasper steps behind the still-open driver's side door. "Don't you worry your pretty head, Bella." Next to me, Alice starts laughing and Edward stifles a chuckle. "See you tonight. Edward, I'll park the car wherever I can later on today."

Edward nods at him. I look up. "What? What is he going to do?"

"Oh, no," he says, shaking his head. "Just remember that you brought this on yourself with those comments about failing."

"What does he have planned?" I ask though I know he won't say. "Come on, don't make me force you to tell me."

"I don't think you will," Edward says after lowering his mouth to my ear. I turn my head and taste his mouth, part his lips. When I try to tease my tongue into his mouth, he pulls away and gives me a stern look. "Behave."

"So Bella," Alice says as her fingers fly over the keypad of her phone. "Tonight. Seven o' clock. You won't be late, will you?"

I roll my eyes at her as Edward tucks me into his side. The three of us walk across the parking lot and I ignore the stares being sent our way. Though the goddess in me loves being looked at, I dislike the girls who stare at Edward with blatant want. In a show of possession, I slide my palm over his lower back and drop my fingers to hook into the belt loop of his jeans. He chuckles, knowing what I'm doing, and hearing the thoughts that are most likely cursing me in the minds of the girls.

"Alice," I sigh out her name. "It will be incredibly difficult for me to be late considering Edward is the one driving me to your house. Do you not trust your own brother?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

Alice's eyes narrow at me. "I really hope you like your cake tonight, Bella," she says sweetly. Edward pauses in his walking. The two siblings turn their faces to each other and have matching smirks. "See you!" she trills out before disappearing into the main building.

"Edward," I whine.

He chuckles again and moves his hand to tug at my hair. "Come on, Bella, we'll be late for class."

The rest of the day passes like normal. I don't see much of Alice. Edward, who somehow managed to arrange our schedules to match exactly, says nothing regarding my birthday or the party. At lunch, Alice is absent, but Angela comes over and hands me a card that simply says "Happy Birthday" on it. I thank her and she leaves to go back to the table where I sat my first day at the school.

At Charlie's house after school, Edward sets up the DVD of _Romeo and Juliet_ that is our assignment in English class. I leave him briefly to use the bathroom and freshen up and stop in my room to drop off my books. They clatter to the floor the second I step inside. On my desk are two feathers; one is an inky black and one is deep brown with glimmers of pearl white peeking through. They are feathers I have seen many times in my 18 years and the tears come unbidden.

My hand ghosts over the feathers my two friends had somehow managed to leave in my room. My heart constricts at the thought that they could be in so much trouble for contacting me even through these small gifts. I pick up Morpheus' raven-shaded feather, imagine where from his two wings he plucked it. Trailing a finger up the side of the feather, I let out a hiss as it cuts me. I had forgotten of gods' wings lethal use.

Edward is by my side but the cut has already healed. Gingerly, he takes my hand and inspects it. "Bella?" I don't answer him. I take a moment to study him when he is so close to me. At this point, we are usually kissing, holding each other, and I don't get the chance to really _look_ at him. Now, I take him in, drink in the lines and angles of his face. He lifts his face from looking at my hand and my breath hitches at the look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I whisper.

He eyes me uncertainly. "Talk to me," he requests.

I should. I _can_. I just don't want to.

As much as I love Edward, as much as he's come to mean to me in the short amount of time I have known him, he will never understand the pain I feel at losing my friends. He is a vampire, changed so many years ago, and I wonder if he truly remembers what it was like to lose everyone. I doubt it. He can't know the pain of losing the important people in his life. He once told me that while the memories after his change are vivid pictures in his mind, the ones from his human years are clouded scenes with missing sections.

"Bella." His tone is a little sharper now.

"It's nothing," I tell him. He gives me a dubious look and I hold up the feather in my hand. "I just... I found these here and I..."

Silence fills the space around us. I wait for him to speak because I can't make sense of the words floating in my mind. Finally, after what feels like hours but were mere minutes, Edward slides an open palm down my hair. "Let's go watch the movie, okay?"

It's not what I expect him to say but I'm grateful he doesn't mention the gifts. Taking Morpheus' feather out of my hand, he places it carefully next to the one from Thanatos. He leads me out of the bedroom, down to the living room, and pulls me onto the couch with him, settling me against his side. There is a pillow between us that I glare at for a moment until Edward laughs and presses a kiss into my hair.

I lose myself in the story of a boy and a girl who struggle with forbidden love. It resonates with me more than I want to admit and I ignore Edward's low laughter next to me as I am pulled into the story with every passing minute. Having to read the play was one thing; seeing it acted out as a film gave the words new meanings.

Tears gather at the corner of my eyes when Juliet speaks her farewell speech. She lifts the bottle with the drink that will cause prolonged sleep to her mouth and swallows. I envy her. Once upon a time, she was given a duty – to marry and bear children for a man she did not love – but was able to find a way out of it. The death that is to come is unexpected for her but she welcomes it because it completes her soul to be with Romeo.

"What has you thinking so intently?"

With a turn of my head to face him, I look up at Edward. With slow hands so I don't cause an unnecessary reaction, my fingers meet the smooth planes of his cheek. "Juliet found a way around what was expected of her."

His fingers are cold when they wrap around my wrist. "Juliet dies, Isabella."

"She dies to be with Romeo," I murmur.

"Don't," Edward says in a warning tone. "Don't speak like that. I can't handle it."

I shift up onto my knees and turn his face completely so he is looking at me. "Edward," I say his name softly. "We are going to be separated, perhaps not by death -"

"Because I'm already dead," he interrupts.

Ignoring him, I continue, "Perhaps not by death but that may as well be a case. I want to find a way around it."

"Bella," he begins but closes his eyes. When he opens them, they are clear and gold and shining with what I have come to learn is love. "_Melantha_," he speaks my true name and my breath hitches. "If I could find a way, I would. There is nothing more I want than to be with you for the remaining centuries of this world, but we both know how unlikely that will be."

"So that's it then." I pull my hand away from his face and cross my arms over my chest. "One more year and it will be like we never knew each other, never meant something to each other?"

"That's not what I said."

"You may as well have," I argue. I slink away from him and stare at the screen where Romeo is buying himself poison.

Though Edward is highly aware that the cool temperature of his body is sometimes uncomfortable for me, it is obvious he doesn't care right now, as he pulls me by the waist onto his lap. "You envy Juliet?" he asks me. "I envy Romeo and the easy way he can commit suicide for his love."

At his words, I turn, ignoring the groan he lets out as I shift on his lap. "What?" I demand. "What do you mean?"

With one arm secure around my waist, Edward reaches up and brushes my hair over my shoulder, the backs of his fingers grazing the side of my breast. "Once you're gone, Bella," he uses my mortal name when he talks this time and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Once you're gone, I don't know if I can continue this charade of lies. You've made... _living_ worth something. Without you, there's nothing."

"Don't say that," I whisper in an eager tone. "I wouldn't want that."

"I would," he admits. He hesitates then holds me closer. His hand is tight against my waist but I don't mind the slight pain it causes. "When I thought James had found a way to kill you, Bella, I was ready to board a plane to Italy already. I didn't even know if I wanted to wait and see if you would be okay."

Lifting my cheek from his shoulder, I stare at him, confused. "Italy? What's there?"

Edward's eyes darken a bit. "The equivalent of your Zeus, I would say." I give him a look that clearly tells him I want more than that. He sighs. "Just like Zeus has a way of _controlling_ all of you, there is a coven of vampires in Italy that keep all vampires in line, so to speak. They're known as the Volturi." A vibration jolts beneath me and Edward smiles apologetically as he leans to one side to take his phone out. He reads the message quickly before glancing at the clock on the wall. "Come on, we should head over to my house."

I frown at him after looking at the clock myself. "It's only 5:30."

"Change of plans," he says before kissing me quickly. The floor is beneath my feet as he stands me up. "Just think – the sooner it begins, the more time we'll have together afterwards."

A giddy smile forms on my mouth and Edward laughs at the look on my face. Even though I love the sound of his laughter, I pout playfully at him, and once again chastise myself for acting like a lovesick child. I'm 18 today but I feel like I'm 12. Somehow, that doesn't seem right.

The ride to Edward's house is quiet but comfortable. A Seattle radio station that plays local bands is humming lowly from the speakers. Edward's hand holds mine over the gearshift and his eyes keep darting to my foot that is resting at the edge of the seat. I wonder how long it will take him to ask me to please not put my feet on the interior leather of his car.

"Bella?"

"I know, I know," I sigh out. "Foot." I drop my foot back to the floor of the car and he laughs. "What?"

"That wasn't what I was going to say." I give him a sheepish smile and he lifts our joined hands up to his lips to brush a kiss over my knuckles. "Keep an open mind tonight, please?"

Tugging at his hand, he relents and lets me bring our hands towards my chest. I stroke the back of his hand and kiss his index finger. "Does this have to do with Jasper's warning earlier today?"

"Yes." His voice is deeper, huskier, and it sends a shock of electricity through my body.

"Won't you tell me what he's going to do, Edward?" I pitch my voice lower, let a bit of my power through, just to tease him. His body tenses and I move my hand so that he is no longer gripping me and bring his palm to my lips, leaving tiny kisses over the light etches of lines crisscrossing the area. "Please?"

He stops breathing when I move my lips lower onto his wrist. Still staring at him, I taste the cold sweetness of his skin with my tongue, letting out a small moan right before he yanks his hand away violently. "We're here," he manages to croak out. I smirk because Edward Cullen, vampire extraordinaire, just cracked like a pre-pubescent boy.

Before I can even gloat completely, the door to my right is opening and Edward is helping me out of the car. When he speaks, his voice is back to the smooth tones I am used to. "Please behave," he murmurs into my ear.

On the steps leading up to the house, Emmett and Rosalie are standing there, looking like they are in the middle of an argument. Edward's hand, comfortable at the small of my back, suddenly slides over to my hip and squeezes me painfully. "Edward, ow," I immediately gasp and he eases the hold and mumbles an apology. "Rosalie is here?" I can't help but ask the obvious question.

She glares at me as Edward and I walk up to the two of them. "Yes, I'm here, and it's not exactly by choice."

"Rose, come on," Emmett says to her. She turns back to him with defiant eyes and they have a silent conversation until she flips her hair over her shoulder. "Thank you," he whispers to her.

"Let's get this over with," is all Rosalie says before she walks into the house.

I glance between Edward and Emmett but neither of them is talking. Finally, Edward gives his brother a quick "thank you" as well before he leads me towards the front door.

Emmett lets out a booming laugh that makes me jump closer into Edward's side. "Like I'd miss this for the world." He reaches over and ruffles my hair. "I think I might like you coming around more often."

I glance back at Edward who just gives me a smirk and pushes me into the house. I don't like the feeling of trepidation that covers me like a blanket and having all the lights turned off in the house is a bit creepier than I like my birthday celebrations. Edward leads me down the hall and I glance down at the candles that are lining the floor. They get taller and taller as we continue walking until they are on wrought-iron pillars with spikes and curves.

"What is going on?" I demand.

"Bella." I turn away from Edward to see Jasper standing there. He is wearing all black and –

"Are you wearing a _robe_?" I ask him. He ignores my question and stares at me. Fear starts to claw its way into my stomach and to my outer limbs. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge and I gasp. "Stop that, Jasper!"

"Bella, whether I _failed_ American History is of no importance. What _is_ important is that, while at Forks High School, I _aced_ Ancient History." His voice is calm but his eyes burn into me. The beginnings of a smile form on his lips and I am uneasy, no doubt Jasper's doing.

"Good for you," I commend him. "Can we turn some lights on now?"

"That would ruin the atmosphere, Bella... Or, I apologize, I suppose in this case, I should really refer to you by your given name. Melantha, isn't it?" My name on Jasper's lips doesn't give me the same shivers that Edward causes. "Daughter of the high god of the Underworld."

Though the mention of my father causes a clenching in my chest, I shake off the emotions. "Yes," I say steadily despite the lack of courage running through my veins. "What is this about?" I feel Edward take a step away from me and know that my voice is slightly different. If Jasper wants to play this game, I refuse to back down.

"Come see for yourself."

He disappears quickly and I turn back to Edward. I know I have an exasperated look on my face. "Edward, what is this about?" With a shake of his head, he merely stretches an arm out, motioning for me to enter the living room.

I stop dead when I enter the room. All the furniture is gone. There are tall spires of candles littered in two rows to create an aisle to the far side of the room. Jasper stands behind a large table that is covered with a blood-red tablecloth, a wide smile on his face. On the table is one of the largest cakes I've ever seen and it's in the shape of a bloody lamb.

"What in Zeus' name is _that_?" I cry out.

Jasper spreads his arms out over the lamb. "I thought it only fitting that I exercise the skills I've learned, both as a student of the ancient stories and as a vampire, to offer up a sacrifice in honor of the great Melantha's birth."

My mouth drops. He _has_ to be joking. I stare at him and can't think of a single thing to say because I'm still staring at the massively ugly animal on the table. "A sacrifice?" He just smirks at me and I narrow my eyes at him. "You _do_ know why many people offered sacrifices up to the gods, don't you, Jasper?" I use the same tone on him that I used on Edward in the car. Behind me, Edward lets out a warning growl when he recognizes the sound. I walk down the aisle of candles slowly, standing up straighter and staring Jasper down.

If it's a goddess he wants, it's a goddess he will get.

I spread my arms out wide and pitch my voice even lower. "Come here, Jasper, and show me how much you love to worship me."

Jasper stands completely still. His eyes are wide and I wonder what is going through his mind at this very moment. I'm not actually using my power to force him to kneel at my feet but it's amusing to see his eyes dart from me to Edward to Alice and back to me. From the corner of my eye, I see Edward looking at me with raised eyebrows. He can't feel the compulsion; instead, he's too busy trying to hold back laughter at Jasper's sudden uncertainty.

And then I laugh because I can't hold it in anymore. "Oh, Jasper, your _face_ when I told you to worship me," is all I can get out through the giggles. Shocked, Jasper continues to stare at me until my amusement filters through his body and then he's laughing with me, with everyone in the room.

"Bella," he says with an amused smile, "as much as I'm grateful that you found this as amusing as I wanted you to find it, please don't ever use that tone with me again."

"Why?" I tease him. "Did it affect you?" I wiggle my eyebrows playfully at him.

"Unfortunately, no." He gives me a wink. "But the jealousy rolling off of Edward was almost too much for me to handle."

I spin, surprised that Edward would ever feel the need to be jealous, and wince when I knock into two of the thin pillars holding up candles. My reflexes too slow to catch the falling candle, it falls to gravity's whims and hits the carpet. The fabric catches on fire and the sound of hissing reverberates around me as the Cullens all jump back about a foot.

_Fire_.

Realizing their need to move away from the flames that seemed to be getting higher, I spin and search for any type of liquid to douse the fire out. As I turn again, this time towards the table holding the cake, a searing pain shoots up my right arm. I look at my wrist. The wound from James' bite is open and throbbing, the blood from my veins pulsing rapidly.

The whimper comes from the far side of the room but it soon turns into a desperate keening sound. My head turns. Everything feels like it's in slow motion and I see a blur of a figure rush towards me. Rosalie's blond hair whips around her as she gets closer to me and I can see both the horror and need on her beautiful face.

"NO!" Edward's voice yells out and he speeds across the room, ignoring the flames, to push Rosalie backwards. She flies across the room and Edward crouches down in front of me.

"Move! Edward, move!" The flames seem to be crawling towards him but he stays put. Rosalie stands from where she crashed into the wall moments before and her eyes are black as they focus on my bleeding wrist. Before she can move, I steel my voice and command, "Rosalie, stop this right now. You don't need my blood."

She gasps and hunches over. Around me, the other Cullens are frozen. They're not in the same type of pain – the command wasn't directed to them, after all – but they are waiting for me. I realize, at that point, that at 18, my powers have truly manifested.

I waste no time in reaching for the cups of punch that were set out for decoration earlier and dump them over the fire, cup after cup after cup, until the carpet is a soggy red mess and the room is silent.

Rosalie is no longer under my command but while her face still holds horror over what almost happened, there is also a look of humiliation. A hand covers her mouth and she mumbles an apology before she flees the room with Emmett chasing after her.

I have no idea what to say to anyone. Esme mutters something about getting a new carpet as she comes over to me and hugs me, telling me it's okay. She stiffens, though, and backs away slowly. Confused, I look at everyone one-by-one, until Edward walks over to me cautiously.

"Bella, your wrist." I look down and realize it's still bleeding. It should be healed by now. My eyes dart up to look at Edward's face and I see the worry that is on my face reflected on his. His head turns to Carlisle who says nothing out loud. Edward nods and takes my elbow in his hand gingerly. "Come on," he says lowly.

We make it up to his room and he shuts the door behind us, locking it as though that can prevent any of his family members from barging in if they need to. "Edward?" I mumble his name. "It should be healed by now."

He is hesitant when he speaks. "I can... Bella, our venom heals wounds quickly." I blink rapidly at him. "If you trust me."

After I nod, he takes my wrist and brings it up to his mouth. He inhales deeply. A look of euphoria settles on his features. "Edward," I say his name again. Slowly – so very slowly – his mouth opens and I see the slick sheen of venom on his teeth, on his tongue. I gasp involuntarily and he looks at me with darkened eyes. "I trust you," I say firmly.

His tongue is rough against my skin but it's somewhat... _Arousing_. The word pops into my mind and I feel my skin moving closer together, binding itself back together. Edward doesn't move. His mouth is still on the wound even though it's no longer open. The scratch of his tongue against the drying blood on my skin makes me breathe faster. When he pulls away, his eyes are still dark but there is another emotion lingering there – pride.

"I love you." My voice is soft when I say it and I realize, again, how true the statement is. I'm extremely proud of Edward for not losing control. I know, if it happened, that I could have forced him away from me but there is a sense of relief that he can be close to my blood and still be in control of his bloodlust. It gives me hope.

Edward breathes an "I love you" as he trails kisses up my arm until he reaches my shoulder, my neck, and finally, my mouth. The taste on his lips is an odd mixture of sweet venom and metallic blood, but beneath both of those is _Edward_, who is undeniably one of the best things I've ever tasted in my life.

The kiss he gives me is harder than normal, rougher, and when he teases my mouth open with his tongue, I let out a moan. My hands clasp the back of his neck. His hair brushes against my fingertips as I pretend to massage his hard, unyielding skin. I feel his body pushing against mine and I let him lead me over to the couch. He sits and pulls at my jeans until I fall over his lap my knees on either side of his thighs.

Edward's lips are cool against my neck and I feel them move as he whispers, "I can feel your pulse... right here." He kisses the beat beneath my skin and I tilt my head the slightest bit. "Bella." There is a pained anguish in the way he says my name.

"Don't pull away." I don't mean physically and I can see in his eyes he knows that. There is a hesitance in his eyes, a fear that this is too much for him, so I lean my forehead against his. "You won't hurt me."

"I might."

"You just had your mouth on a cut. You just _tasted_ my blood again." I skim the tip of my nose down the side of his cheek and inhale the aroma of a heated sun, the musky woods, and a hint of sweetness that is all Edward. "You won't hurt me," I repeat, making my voice as firm as I can.

Without speaking, Edward responds by tangling his hands into my hair and pulling my lips to his. Just like before, it's heated and frantic, and over too soon. I gasp out his name when his mouth moves again to my neck. "I don't want to stop," he mumbles. "You make me want to lose my inhibitions."

My back arches at his words and his kisses slip down to the small expanse of skin above the collar of my shirt. He's never kissed me there before, along my collarbone and I hold him closer, wanting more from him, _needing_ him. I don't know what's happening, not really. I only know that Edward is beneath me and his hands, now at my hips, are dangerously tight. Our bodies ebb and flow against each other and Edward pulls his face away from my skin, leaning his head back against the leather couch.

His name on my lips, I exhale onto the pale skin of his neck, relishing in the coldness that soothes the burn of my mouth. Everything is instinctual. A need is clawing its way out of my stomach and my hands grip Edward's shoulders as tightly as I can stand it. My fingers feel sore from holding onto the hardness of his body but I press myself closer to him.

"You have to lead," he groans out in a hoarse whisper. His hands let go of my body and curl into the leather couch. I hear the ripping of seams as his fingers break apart the material to anchor himself. "_Bella_." There are new sensations rippling through my body. For the first time, I'm not just _hearing_ what it's like to be with someone else, I'm actually experiencing it and my body shudders above us as I hear low noises that sound like whimpers and gasps.

I realize it's me. _I'm_ the one making those sounds.

Aware of Edward's body straining against me, I continue making small motions on his lap, burying my face into his neck while I hold onto him. More ripping sounds reach my ears and then Edward tenses beneath me. When I look up, I gasp at the large rip along the back of the couch. Even more shocking is that Edward's forearm covers his mouth and I see the marks of his teeth against his skin.

"Edward," I begin but he shakes his head sharply. Slowly, I move one leg backwards until my foot is on the floor. I do the same with my other leg so that I am standing in front of him. I don't know what to do now. Do I leave? Do I touch him? Will he regret this and send me away? Will he hold me close?

Just as slow as my movements were, Edward's eyes blink open and the moment he catches my gaze, he slides his hands over my hips to grasp my waist. "What's that look on your face?"

"Edward, I -"

My words are lost when he, once again, pulls me onto the couch. My back is flush against the seats and he leans over me cautiously. "You're beautiful like this," he says. His lips curl up into a smile and a hand palms its way up to my cheek. "All flushed and breathless. Is it for me, Bella?" His voice is low and causes tiny bumps to rise on my flesh.

"Yes," I admit.

He kisses me – once, twice – and then looks down into my face. "I never thought I'd be able to do... anything like that."

I smile at him. "I knew you'd be able to." An involuntary yawn escapes me and he chuckles while I blush. "Sorry."

"Tired, love?" My heart flutters wildly in my chest at the new term of endearment. "Or excited?" he says with another chuckle as he, no doubt, hears the racing of my heart. Kisses are left against my cheeks, my eyes, my forehead. "Rest," he whispers against my skin. "I should hunt after that. Do you mind?"

Shaking my head, I reach up and align our lips to kiss him a few more times. "Hurry back to me, though. It's still my birthday."

"I will," he promises.

Despite the heavy feeling that is making me sleepy, it takes a while for my eyes to drift close, and even longer for my mind to stop replaying the images of Edward beneath me, tight and straining and just as desperate for a release as I am. I don't know how long I am asleep, how long Edward is gone, but I am ripped out of a dark sleep when Edward's door flies open and hits the wall.

"Alice?" I ask as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. Her eyes are wild, darting around the room until the fall on me. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Where is he?" she demands.

"What?"

"_Edward_ – where is he?" Her voice is pitched high. I can hear the worry there, but even scarier, I can just catch the notes of hysteria beginning to take over.

"He went hunting."

"When?" I don't answer her because I'm not exactly sure. "_Bella, when? How long ago was that?"_

"I don't know!" I stand up but don't move any closer to here. "Why? What's going on?"

"I can't see him," she whispers. That's when I realize Jasper is behind her, standing in the doorway. Behind _him_ is the entire family. "He just disappeared from my visions."

It feels like my heart stops beating.

"What?" I stare at her. "What does that mean? Is that normal? Has this happened before? _What does it mean?_"

She blinks at me. I wait. A sudden feeling of anguish rushes into my body and my gaze moves to Jasper who is unable to keep the tormented look off his face.

Alice finally speaks. "I don't know."

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta duties, Jill for pre-reading, and Naelany for the prank help._


	9. Part Seven

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters.  
_

_

* * *

_

**PART SEVEN**

Edward is gone. He is completely and utterly gone.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett run miles and miles away in hopes of hearing him, seeing him, smelling him, but they come back dejected every time. Carlisle calls the school and tells them Edward received a phone call regarding his birth family and he would be on an extended leave of absence from classes. The teachers don't ask questions but the students gossip and give me looks as they whisper and create rumors. Alice is stuck attending classes and I can't help but be glad about it despite the fact that she is aggravated by Edward's disappearance.

I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like I'm swimming underwater, like I can't breathe, and my mind is a muddled mess of worry.

_Where is he?_

Charlie is at a loss. He's never seen me this... destroyed. I've never actually _been_ like this before; I never had a reason to be this way. I don't tell him everything but when he asks if Edward and I fought, I break down and tell him, "No, but he's gone and no one knows where he is." He wants to start a search, demands to know why Carlisle didn't file a missing persons report, and I have to lie and tell him the Cullens have hired a private detective to investigate.

The trees change from green to hues of gold and red. My mother is gone from the Earth. It's obvious in the shifting winds and I can feel the beginnings of the winter cold stirring in the ground. The change is evident especially in the meadow Edward once shared with me, where I visit at least once a week, in hopes of him coming back.

I don't feel comfortable in the Cullen house anymore. It's nothing any of them have done but without Edward, it seems strange and tense, almost like I don't belong at all. Rosalie still refuses to be in the same room as me after my birthday but whether that's due to the candle incident or Edward's subsequent disappearance is beyond my knowledge. Alice tries, she does, but when we're not at school, all she wants to do is search for Edward in her visions.

So I leave her alone. I leave all of them alone even when Jasper calls my cell phone and tells me that I don't have to disappear too. I can't though. I can't handle being in a house that has Edward's scent everywhere, that holds so many items that remind me of him.

I call Jessica instead, one day, and hope that the friendship we once tried to start months ago can still happen. She sounds confused when I ask if she wants to hang out but she agrees. I don't doubt that part of the reason she says yes is because she wants to know more about Edward and his family. I'm prepared to deflect that type of conversation when she pulls up in front of Charlie's house one Saturday. The plan is to drive to Port Angeles since _their_ movie theater plays more than two movies.

The car ride is strange. Jessica asks me questions but I give her one-word answers because they all pertain to my relationship with Edward and how I'm feeling now that he's gone. Instead, I move the conversation towards her and the dates she's been on recently. Luckily, she latches on to the idea and begins to tell me about the disaster of a date she had with Eric just last weekend.

"What are we seeing, anyway?" I ask her as she finds a parking spot four blocks away from the movie theater. The end of October is chilly and I curse Demeter's insane mood swings over a daughter she kept behind walls for so many years. After a moment of thinking, I silently apologize to my grandmother and hope she doesn't send too many blizzards to Forks in retaliation for my thoughts.

"That new Orlando Bloom movie is out," Jessica says with a sigh that makes my eyebrows rise up. "I've heard mixed things about it but I'd stare at him all day if I could." I know nothing about it but I agree. If anything, I can stare blankly at the screen and pretend I care.

I zone out within the first 20 minutes, not because it's bad but because the main character contemplates suicide and I am reminded of the conversation Edward and I started while we watched _Romeo and Juliet_. He had spoken of a coven, one that acted as rulers for all vampires, but we never had the chance to speak more of them. When the movie is done, I ask Jessica if she would mind dropping me off at the Cullen's house.

"Bella," she begins and gives me a strange look. "I don't know where they live. No one really does." She pauses. "If you can tell me how to get there, I can drive there."

I don't actually know the way to their house. It's too out of the way and hidden for me to get there on my own without any help so I change my idea and just ask to go home. I'll call Alice or Jasper and ask one of them to come get me, if they don't mind. Actually, if I'm lucky, one of them will tell me about it at Charlie's house instead.

We are almost to Jessica's car when a series of loud whistles grabs my attention. I stop and ignore the hissing of warnings Jessica sends me. Over my shoulder, I notice four men staring at me, and I am reminded of the four men in the alley that once tried to touch me. I know it's not the same men – it can't be, after all – but that doesn't mean I don't take notice. There are no ribbons of death wrapped around them. They don't do anything but stare and leer.

"BELLA!"

My study of the men is broken at Jessica's loud call. When I turn, she's glaring at me but I can also see the worry and fear in her eyes. With one last glance over my shoulder, I walk briskly back to her, and merely say, "I thought I knew one of them."

"You thought you _knew_ one of them?" she asks. Her voice is pitched higher than usual. "Bella, they were standing in front of a _bar_. Since when do you know guys old enough to drink?"

"Were they in front of a bar?" I look back again as we reach her small car. There, above the men, in neon blue lights, is a sign that glares ONE-EYED PETE'S. It casts an eerie glow over the men and I shudder involuntarily. "I didn't even notice."

"I thought you were going to walk over to them!" Jessica continues. "I mean, that's crazy, that would have been _insane_, and I don't really want to have to call The Chief to tell him that his daughter suddenly became suicidal in front of a bar in Port Angeles! Seriously, Bella! He probably would have thrown me in jail for letting that happen to you!"

"I'm not suicidal," I say automatically. As she drives away, I can't help but look back again, and I wonder if I'm going crazy when I see a familiar brown-haired man with vines of green twining up his arm and over his hair.

I can't get a hold of Alice _or_ Jasper when I get home but I leave Alice a message asking her to call me when she gets the chance. Sleep does not come quickly for me; it hasn't since Edward's disappearance. Night is now my enemy and I curse it for keeping me awake despite the darkness it shrouds me in. Eventually, I fall asleep but gasp myself awake when I dream – for the first time in months – of golden wine goblets and bodies winding around each other.

Port Angeles is bustling on a Sunday afternoon. There are more people than I expect milling through the streets visiting the small shops and restaurants. I wander with them, among them, next to them, until I find myself by the movie theater again. A familiar voice catches my attention and I turn quickly in time to see Jacob walk into the theater with a group of boys I remember seeing so long ago at First Beach. I try and make a note to call him sometime; it's been too long since we've hung out because of my relationship with Edward.

I walk four blocks south, following the memory of the night before, and see the neon blue sign. The bar looks open and I walk slowly towards it. My eyes rove around quickly, searching for the familiar frame of Dionysus, but he's nowhere to be found. I call for him because I _know_ it was him last night but he doesn't appear. Once again, I curse my father for cutting me away from those I once called friends.

It doesn't escape my knowledge that the gods have the ability to help me find Edward. While I am stuck here, in a small town on the western coast of America, they can move easily between countries, continents, worlds. They know things that humans cannot even begin to perceive. They have contacts among the deities that would cause jealousy amongst supernatural beings. Yes, they _could_ help me but my father's spoken word makes it impossible. No god would go against him.

Unless I make them come to me first.

The idea pops into my mind unbidden. There are few things gods will ignore and seeing one of their own in danger is _not_ one of them. Flashes of memories come to mind from my years on Earth. When Charlie and Renee divorced, I didn't understand why and felt the burden, even as a child. The first night in a California hotel with Renee, the beautiful Apollo held me and dried my tears, whispering words of comfort that healed my heart and promised me a brighter future. At the age of eight, when I wanted nothing more than to quit dance due to the clumsiness I couldn't seem to shake despite the grace I should have had, the muse of dance gave me strength and talent. Terpsichore, in her dress of white and gold, played her lyre and the notes wrapped around me until I could dance on my own. As I grew, both in form and in age, I learned of my ability to call for certain gods, but every once in a while, when I was caught in the most dire of times, one would come to my rescue.

Again, my thoughts are disturbed when a trio ambles out of the bar. They make their way to the side of the building where I can see motorcycles line up. Only two of them actually start their bikes; the third turns to look at me. My heart is racing, pounding a staccato rhythm against my chest, as he walks over to me. There is nothing extraordinary about him, not when I compare him to Edward, but he is handsome.

"Hey there." His voice is infused with seduction and I can't help but take a step away from him. Every cell in my body is telling me to turn and run away but I force myself to stay put. He tilts his head to one side and stops a few feet away. "You're a little young to be here, aren't you?" He motions towards the bar.

I shrug and toss my hair over one shoulder, hoping it hides the quakes of my body caused by uncertainty. "Does it matter?" I drop my voice slightly, knowing it will make him come closer to me, make him want me just a little more.

His lips quirk up into a smirk and my heart pounds faster. It looks like the half-smile Edward gives me. "What's your name, cutie?"

With as much bravado as I can muster, I take a step closer to him. I can smell the cologne he wears, I'm standing so close, and the scent of beer lingers on his clothes. "Does _that_ matter?" I ask him, lowering my lashes and looking up at him.

Brown eyes move down my body and back up. "No," he says deeply, "I suppose it doesn't." He reaches into his jacket and, when his hand emerges, it is holding a silver flask. "Want a drink, sweetie?"

My breath hitches slightly. I've never had alcohol before. I'm too young to drink it in the mortal world and the wine of Olympus is more of my style, not the stale alcohol humans enjoy. "Sure." I hold out a hand he places the flask in my palm. With an unsteady hand, I screw off the top and bring it up to my lips, almost gagging at the sharp, pungent smell of vodka. It burns past my lips, into my mouth, and down my throat. I keep drinking until I can't take anymore and I hear laughter as my body works to ingest the alcohol.

"You don't drink much, do you?" the guy asks me. He takes the flask away and takes a swig.

I blink furiously at him when tears rise to my eyes from the vodka. "No," I manage to croak out through the pain of swallowing harsh liquor from this Earth. "Not usually."

"It'll go down easier next time." He smirks again at me and my body tenses at the insinuation of his words. "Here." He holds the flask out to me again but I shake my head.

"No, I'm good." I don't know how much I actually drank but I can feel it coursing through my body as if it's trying to find a way out. The food and beverage of mortals is too much for me on a normal basis but this – this wretched, unnatural drink – works fast and makes me feel sick.

However much I drank, it should be enough for Dionysus to take notice.

But it won't be enough for him to save me.

Silently asking Edward – where he may be – to forgive me, I step even closer to the man and run a hand down his arm. He lifts his eyebrows. "Want something, sweetheart?" The endearments don't sound right, not when it's not Edward who is saying them.

"Maybe," I try to say coyly. I wonder if I just sound stupid, sloppy from alcohol that affects me too quickly. "Are you offering?"

The flask is loud when it drops to the ground. It echoes in my ears. His hands are tight around my waist and they drag me towards him until my body is flush against his. "I always offer," is the last thing he says before his mouth is on mine. He tastes like stale beer and burning vodka with a hint of tobacco that makes my body want to revolt against him.

I don't want this. He's not Edward and his body doesn't align with mine the way Edward's does. His hands are too rough and his mouth too harsh. With a shuddering gasp, I pull away from him to say, "Wait."

"For what?" He winks at me like I'm joking and kisses me again. I try to push him away but he holds me in a grip that is almost painful. If I could just free my lips, I could demand he stop kissing me, demand he leave me alone, but then I'd lose my chance at asking a god for help.

I call for Dionysus in my mind, plea for him to save me from the alcohol running through my veins, from the man who wants more than I am willing to give him. The man tugs my hair, sending my head backwards, and he tastes my neck. From the corner of my eye, I think I see Dionysus at the door of the bar, his eyes as dark as a storm in the dead of winter. I want to call out to him but then a mouth is covering mine again and Dionysus' name is lost in a tongue that is too insistent. Twisting and turning my body in an attempt to free myself, I wonder if my need is giving way to stupidity.

"HEY!" I am wrenched away from the man but the touch is warm, almost hot, and I look up at my savior. It is not the god of wine and ecstasy like I hoped but Jacob Black, looking far older than I remember. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hey, man, mind your own business," the guy from the bar sneers.

Glaring, Jacob says my name, "Bella?"

I'm not paying attention, not really, because I need to know if Dionysus is here. A flash of green catches my eye on the other side of the bar and I spring over there, ignoring Jacob's call. When I turn the corner of the building, the only thing there is a dumpster and a few pieces of paper that have escaped their garbage bin. Defeated, I turn with slumped shoulders until I see a deep green ivy leaf fluttering on the ground. Anger surges through me. He was here, he had seen what happened, and yet, Dionysus had done nothing.

There is shouting back in front of the bar but I can't bring myself to care. The leaf is waxy between my fingers, almost like it's fake but I know better. I crumple it up in my palm, feel the edges cut into my skin, but by the time the leaf is a mass of crumbles floating in the air, the cuts are gone and my skin is healed.

Jacob runs over to me when I return and asks me if I'm okay. His voice is frantic, worried, and it actually sends a surge of happiness through me. At least one person cares. The adrenaline in my body is slowing overtaking the alcohol but I can still feel the effects. I ask Jacob and his friends to walk me back to my car.

He speaks first. "What were you doing over there, Bells?" I can't help but smile at the use of the nickname Charlie calls me. "Were you _trying_ to get yourself into trouble?"

_Yes_, I want to admit but instead I say, "No. I don't know. It just... Happened."

"Those things don't just _happen_." Jacob's angry, I can tell, but I don't have the energy to retaliate. I don't say anything so we walk back to my truck in silence. His hand stops me from opening the door when we get there. "Give me your keys."

"What?"

"You drank," he says flatly.

"Barely!"

"Your keys, Bella."

"Bella?" a new voice cuts in. Both Jacob and I turn to see Alice standing across the street with Jasper. Immediately, Jacob's friends – most of whom I don't really know – gather around me. Their bodies are tense, coiled, as if ready to spring into a fight. "Are you okay?"

"I'm..." I can't see her past the wall of bodies so I push through as best as I can. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

She and Jasper share a glance. "We thought we had a lead," she says and immediately, I run to her, grasping her cold arms with my less-than-steady hands. Her eyes darken. "Bella, what is... Have you been _drinking_?"

"She has," Jacob pipes up from behind me. I turn to tell him to mind his own business when I notice the strain in his arms as they cross over his chest, the deep-rooted anger in his eyes. It all looks so foreign in his body, on his features.

"Bella, get behind me," Jasper says to me. Without waiting for a response, he pulls me away from Alice, as gently as he is able, and stands in front of me. His knees bend the slightest bit and I can see the line of tension in his spine.

They hate each other. It's obvious to me and I remember the stories Jacob once told on the beach, the ones that spoke of a rivalry between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen family, the ones –

I gasp out loud. Sensing the swirl of shock from the memory, Jasper's hand reaches behind him and holds me in place. There is no way I can shake off the steel grip he has on my wrist but that's fine because after a few sharp words of warning, Jacob and his friends leave, and I'm alone with Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, are you crazy?" Alice says the second it's only the three of us.

Jasper's fingers loosen and I step away. "I've been getting asked that a lot lately," I respond quietly.

"And for good reason!" Her eyes are back to its normal color of deep yellow but I can see the darkness of anger still lingering. "Do you even know what they are, Bella?"

"Alice, stop," Jasper's voice is hard and when their eyes meet, they hold a silent conversation that only soulmates can. After a few seconds, Jasper turns to me, "Alice can drive your car to the house."

"I'm fine," I insist.

Before I can blink, my keys are in Alice's hand. "Let's go, Bella," she says tersely.

I want to speak first when we get in the car but I'm not sure where to start. Alice mutters under her breath once she starts driving and I catch the phrase, "too slow" and take slight offence over her dislike of the truck. Edward used to complain about it too.

I start at the beginning. "What lead did you find in Port Angeles?"

Her eyes dart over to me as she pulls onto the main road that runs through the town. She glances in the rearview mirror briefly and when I turn around, I see Jasper's tall frame behind us on a motorcycle. "There was a vampire moving in and out of my visions." She pauses. "It was the second male vampire that found you in the meadow with James."

The incident seems so long ago but I can see him clearly, the deep-colored skin, the accent of times gone-by. But I don't remember his name. "Who is it? Do you know him?"

"His name is Laurent." Alice's hands grip the steering wheel tighter and I worry that it will crumble beneath her strength. "I can't get a good read on him but there's only one reason he would be back." She looks at me pointedly.

"Me?"

"Did Edward ever tell you the dynamics of those three?" Hearing someone else say Edward's name is like a dagger through my heart. If only the dagger was real, like Juliet's in the play, then maybe I could find my way back to Edward. "Bella?"

"No." I shake my head. "What was it?"

We move past the trees. They don't blur the way they do when Edward drives us to and from Port Angeles in his car because of the limits of the truck but I stare at them, nonetheless, as Alice informs me of the trio. "James was their leader. It's not often that vampires, especially nomadic ones, travel together. Sometimes, a pairing will roam an area together, but other than that, it's rare."

"How come?" I can't help but interrupt.

"It's not in our nature to come together, unless it's for a good reason. We work as a family because we believe in preserving human life. Only one other coven is like us that we know of. For the others, it would be too conspicuous, that many humans dying in one place."

It makes sense, now that she says it out loud, and I understand why Hecate found James to heal him and soothe him back to his killing self. The blood he spilled would have been ambrosia to her senses.

"Victoria was his mate – James, I mean," Alice continues. "Laurent didn't really have a place but they allowed him to travel with them and they became a unit of sorts. He was good to use as a distraction before a kill and, when they came across other vampires, Laurent put up a good front, pretending to be the coven leader so James could plan."

"What does that mean?" I press on. "Why is he here for me?"

Alice pauses just as we turn into nearly hidden street that will bring us to her house. "In a way, you are the reason James is gone. Jasper and Emmett, they burned him on Edward's command because James hurt you."

"Victoria wants revenge," I whisper. My breathing gets harsher, louder in my own ears. "Is she here? Are there two of them?"

"I've only seen Laurent." She glances in the rearview mirror again. "Jasper thinks it's a strategic move on her part, sending in someone else so she knows what to expect."

It makes sense when I think about it. Zeus always goes into battles with Athena by his side with her strategies and multiple plans. I realize, then, that the car is parked in front of the house. "You didn't bring me to Charlie's."

"Bella," Alice's voice is amused as she stares at me. "You just noticed this now?"

"Well, no."

"Come on. Your message said you wanted to talk." Her head turns and watches Jasper climb off his bike and head into the house. She reaches toward the door but I stop her with a hand on her arm.

I want to ask her out here, where no one else is around, even if anyone in the house can still hear us. "What do you know about the Volturi?"

A low hiss escapes her mouth and I let go of her to press my back against the door. "Why do you want to know that, Bella?"

"Ed-Edward once talked about them," I say quietly. Not much scares me but being confined in this small cab of a truck with Alice looking murderous is enough to make me wish I had waited until we went inside.

"What did he say about them?" Her voice is low, deadly.

"We didn't get very far into the talk," I admit. "He just said they were rulers of sorts." I pause, debate whether I should say the next part or not. "He said he wanted to go to them... when he thought James found a way to kill me."

Alice's eyes darken. "Yes, I saw that."

I almost don't want to ask. But I do. "What... What _exactly_ did you see?"

She stares at me, this tiny girl with decades of knowledge, and I shiver at the look of despair in her eyes. "Don't ask those types of questions, Bella. The answers aren't the ones you're going to want to hear." She gets out of my truck before I can say anything else and when my door opens, it is Jasper who is holding a hand out to help me down.

"Come on." He nods his head towards the cluster of trees at the end of the driveway. "That was why you called me this weekend?" I nod. "This may take a while, then."

We don't speak as we walk. I can feel Jasper gauging my emotions but there is no change in the levels for which I am extremely grateful. I want to know the truth. I want to _feel_ the truth. When we reach the end of the driveway, he gives me a quick glance before bending his knees to crouch down. He is quiet for a moment.

"Jasper?"

"Alice doesn't like to talk about the Volturi," he says. His face turns up to look at me. "They are on less-than-pleasant terms."

"Why?"

With the grace of a muse, Jasper leans backwards and sits on the lawn, his feet still on the asphalt of the driveway. "Sit with me," he requests. When I'm comfortable, he steadies himself easily on his elbows, tilts his head up towards the darkening sky. "The Volturi give us reason to be afraid, in a way," he says though he keeps his face turned up and doesn't look at me. "There are three of them in charge – Aro, Caius, and Marcus – and they make sure that every vampire follows the laws of our kind."

"You have laws?"

The right corner of his mouth quirks up and it reminds me of Edward's smirk. "Don't you?" he asks simply.

I answer slowly, "Yes..."

"Laws are needed, Bella, and vampires need only one." I stare at him, confusion swirling through me. "Can you not guess?" He waits a bit longer until I'm certain he can feel my aggravation. "Vampires must keep the secret. No one is to know we exist."

"But -"

Jasper finally turns to face me. "The fact that you know of us, Bella, is a deadly thing. You have your secret. We have ours. Edward may have ruined us all when he told you what we are."

I study the asphalt, try to memorize the texture of it. "He didn't exactly tell me. I guessed."

"He did nothing to dissuade your from learning the truth."

The words settle into my skin, into my mind, and my heart burns for Edward. "So do they have him? The Volturi, I mean?"

Surprise clouds Jasper's face. "No." His voice is firm. "They have no reason to take him, not right now. I highly doubt they know of you."

Silence delves between us again and I try to unravel the mysteries surrounding me. Finally, after mere minutes, I take a deep breath. "How do they make sure vampires uphold the law? Three of them? They can't have the ability to track down every vampire that ever goes against them."

"No," he agrees. "The three of them wouldn't be able to do that all on their own, which is why they have a guard, one that consists of vampires with extraordinary powers. It's why Alice dislikes them, why the thought of Edward actually _going_ to see them is absurd."

"I don't understand," I admit.

"Alice, Edward, and I," he says in a voice that is strained, "we would be great additions to their guards with the abilities we have." He pauses. "They would never agree to kill Edward even if he asked. He's too much of a prize." Once again, there is no sound but for the wind the slides around us, between us, above us. It doesn't take long for Jasper to speak again. "Bella, why did you want to know about them?"

My heart beats faster and Jasper's eyes narrow. "No particular reason," I tell him.

He stares at me hard, tries to understand the tumultuous emotions I must be sending to him. After a few seconds, he stands and brushes the dirt from the seat of his pants. "No matter the reason," he finally says. "Just be careful."

I take Jasper's words to heart in the weeks, the months that follow. Alice tries her best to keep a lookout on Laurent but he only appears a few times. She's not sure if it's because he is planning to attack me or because he just isn't around. More than once, the fact that Alice can't see me in her visions causes alarm, both because I can never be truly safe and because it makes me wonder if Edward is in the hands of –

No. I refuse to think of it. If that particular scenario could even be a _possibility_, the love and respect I have for my family, my friends, my _kind_, would completely disappear.

The thought, though, doesn't disappear. As the snow begins to fall around me, over me, as I walk in the meadow, I pray to the gods that Edward is safe somewhere. I know they can hear my pleas but I wonder if they care anymore. It is almost the Winter Solstice and I ache for my parents who are together at this very moment. There is no message from them flown to me by Hermes. There is absolutely nothing.

The meadow is quiet. Animals have long since disappeared from the cold weather and I feel so very alone. Despite my misgivings about being alone in the meadow after what happened the last time I was here by myself, I can't help it. The blanket of snow and the tiny snowflakes that fall on my heavy coat remind me of Edward's touch. The icy wind against my skin makes me think of cold kisses and gentle words that once warmed me from the inside-out.

He appears, out of nowhere, in front of me. I have been so lost in my thoughts that his presence shocks me. His voice - honey-sweet - wraps around me in his lilting accent, "So here we are again."

"Laurent," I whisper. Even with the distance between us, he can hear my acknowledgement, and moves quickly to stand in front of me. His hands hover near my face.

"I am so glad that you remember me." Red eyes focus on me. "It has been such a challenge to get to this point, to find you alone and to understand the way the little one's mind works."

_Alice_. I gasp when I realize she won't see this. She _can't_ see this. I always tell her or Jasper when I decide to go to the meadow, just in case, but they've never had a reason to come after me. I always returned to Charlie's house by a suitable mortal dinner time and always let them know I was safe. If my calculations are correct regarding how long I have been here, it's only mid-afternoon.

I prepare to unleash my power, demand that he let me go, but then I see her. In her short chiton and in all her glory, Artemis stands at the edge of the meadow, bow and arrow in hand. Her hair is wild, as it always is, and after a moment's hesitation, I realize she is here because of _me_, because Laurent is hunting _me_.

"Artemis," I whisper her name but she disappears from my view.

Laurent is above me, my back against the cold snow, and his hand covers my mouth, a death grip that takes away my ability to speak. "Shh," he whispers against my ear. "James was smart to tell us of your powers, your strengths." He inhales deeply, causing my flesh to pimple in fear. "Do not worry. I promise it will be quick."

Flashes of James appear behind the lids of my eyes, the way he breathed me in, the way he wanted to savor every scrape. I clench my eyes tighter and wonder how I always seem to find myself in these messes, especially now. I wish more than ever that Edward was around so he could save me again but I am on my own. There is no Cullen to pull Laurent away, no Cullen to stop the venom from spreading when he bites me. There is no god who will come to aid, not even Artemis who is no longer in my line of vision, if she is even in the meadow anymore. I wonder what it will be like to be human, to be a mere mortal. If Edward returns, I wonder if he will still love me like he once said, or if his statement was just empty words for a situation we never thought would actually happen to me.

I wait for it.

I can feel Laurent's mouth on me, can feel his lips part.

And then he breathes a "_No_" before his teeth can find their mark on my skin.

His weight leaves me quickly, too quickly, and I shoot up to my feet, prepared to unleash my commands but my voice gets caught in my throat. In front of me is a large wolf, bigger than any I have ever seen before. Its lips are pulled back to showcase a set of sharp teeth. There is a low rumbling sound, almost guttural, that comes from its throat.

Fear encompasses me, leaves me frozen like the snow that is turning into tiny rivulets along the back of my coat. Laurent is taking steps away from the giant wolf, away from _me_, and I can see that he shares my fear. He turns then and runs; his body is a blur as it moves further away. The wolf lets out a howl then chases after him. My breath hitches when four more wolves, varying in size but all at least twice my height while they are on all four legs, dart out of the woods and follow after the first.

They don't notice me and I take the opportunity to run as well – in the opposite direction. I don't know where I'm going but I just want to be as far away from them as possible. For the first time, I don't care that I am a goddess, that I have powers or strengths or _whatever_; all I care about is getting away from the vampire that's been chasing me and the wolves that look like they can swallow me whole.

I don't know how long I have been running. I have no sense of time anymore. There is just the ground beneath my feet and the wind whipping around me. By the time I reach the road where my truck is parked – and I'm not entirely sure I know how I found it – I am out of breath and fighting to stay upright.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

The shriek that leaves my lips is involuntary as I jump away from Jacob. "Gods, send me to Tartarus," I mumble as I try to get my bearings together.

"Uh, what?" Jacob is staring at me in confusion.

I blink rapidly. "Um, just... What?"

"Tartarus?"

"Below Ha—below Hell... It's a Greek thing." I sound idiotic, I can tell, and Jacob just stares at me. "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Some of the guys and I were driving around and I saw your truck here. Thought I'd stop and say hi." His eyes dart around my head.

"Really?" I ask disbelievingly. I take a step closer to him. Pitching my voice lower, I blink my lashes at him as I say, "Jake, tell me why you're here." I see the glaze film over his eyes at my words and continue. "I don't see your friends. Why are you here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?" I ask forcefully, biting the word out as harshly as I can.

"That vampire was after you," he nearly snarls out the answer. "We had to stop him."

His words don't make sense to me. "What do you mean? EXPLAIN."

Jacob's voice is almost monotonous when he speaks again. "It is our duty to keep humans safe from the Cold Ones. You were in danger."

And suddenly, I am transported back to a spring night at First Beach, where crowds gathered around Jacob as he spoke of fables and myths, all passed down generation-by-generation in the Quileute tribes. There were The Cold Ones and there were wolves.

"Sweet goddess," my voice softens to a whisper and I can see Jacob begin to get his bearings back. "That was you." His eyes meet mine in surprise. "The wolf – that was you."

His face hardens but, after a moment, he lets out a sigh. "I think we need to talk." I am immediately reminded of a time when Edward asked me what I was and when I nearly told him what I believed _he_ was. This situation is similar yet entirely different. It frightens me.

"Yes," I agree. "We should."

We talk. We talk for hours and he admits secrets that he shouldn't for reasons he doesn't understand. I can feel the strength of my compulsion flowing from my body to his but I don't tell him what I am doing, don't tell him _my_ secrets. They are not for him to know.

Yet, despite the fact that I will not reveal myself to Jake, the admission of his shape shifting and the secrets of his tribe become the foundation of our friendship. Over the weeks, I spend more time with him, and realize that the camaraderie we once had as children is stronger as teenagers. We don't talk about the serious things at all – he doesn't mention the Cullens and I don't speak of my relationship with them.

He soothes the ache of missing Edward. It isn't gone, it won't ever be gone, and I still have hope that he is somewhere in the world, but Jake manages to keep the pain at a minimum. He is a distraction with his smiles and jokes and motorcycles that he tries to convince me to ride. I refuse. I _always_ refuse but he keeps trying.

I see less of Edward's family. It's not that I go out of my way to avoid them, I don't, but Alice skips school to try and find Edward and the others aren't supposed to be in town anyway. Slowly, I pull myself away from them, and spend more time with Jake and that's when I realize that keeping myself isolated from others for so many years has been a waste.

People are interesting. They have lives to live and stories to share. Listening to Jake and his friends – "my brothers," he calls them – talk is like drinking the sweetest ambrosia of Olympus. It makes me laugh, it makes me forget my problems. They convince me to try new things and soon, I have a wooden wolf that I carved sitting on the desk in my room at Charlie's. A few weeks after that, I attend a festival of sorts on the La Push reservation, where I dance with new friends and actually taste the food of their culture.

During the festival, one of Jake's Pack comes up to me, grabs me by the arm. Paul towers over me and I can see the anger in his face. Jake is immediately at my side. "Let her go, Paul."

"Why?" He sounds angry, bitter. "Did you forget that she's just as bad as the Cullens?"

Jake's voice is deeper than normal as he speaks to Paul. "Did you forget that you do as I say?" Paul's hand lets go of my arm and I rub at the already-fading bruises, hoping they disappear completely before any of the other guys notice, since the three of us have managed to garner a crowd of onlookers.

"When Sam deferred his status to you, I was against it," Paul sneers out. "But it was your right. I'll do what you _command_, Jacob, but I don't have to like it."

There is an uncomfortable silence left behind as Paul stalks away from us. I can see the anger on Jake's face, can see his body trembling, and I brush a hand down his arm in an attempt to calm him. It doesn't work and I feel myself being pulled away by Sam, who still lives with the guilt of a wolf's uncontrollable anger.

"Hey." It's another friend, Embry, who breaks into the tension. "Jake, come on, let it go somewhere else."

"Yeah like where?" Jake's voice is still shaky.

Embry breaks into a wide grin. "The cliffs, man. Let's do some diving!" He turns to me with a wicked grin. "Ever jumped off a cliff before, Bella?"

"Uh, no," I say as I shake my head. "Why would you do that?"

"For fun," Sam says behind me. I look over my shoulder at him to see a wide smile on his face.

"You just... Jump off a cliff? For fun?" I can't understand the reasoning behind it. There is nothing beneath those cliffs except the rolling, tumultuous waves of the Pacific Ocean.

I pause.

The idea grips me and doesn't let go. Alcohol and flirting didn't bring Dionysus to my aid. Becoming human prey for a rogue vampire did not cause Artemis to help me.

But the waters listen to one god and one god only. They bend to his will and do his bidding just as the earthquakes do. If I jump off a cliff into the harsh waters of the Pacific Ocean, one of two things can happen – either the waves will calm instantly before they kill me or my beloved uncle, Poseidon himself, will carry me to safety.

Whichever one happens, a god – one of the three most powerful – will have no choice but to go against my father's command lest a daughter of Olympus dies.

"Let's do it," I say with a grin. The change in my attitude causes a few of the boys to give me strange looks but I roll my eyes playfully at them. "Unless you don't want to do it now that a girl is up to the challenge." That's all I have to say to jumpstart the excursion. There are five of us who make our way through the woods and up to the highest cliff. Paul and Jared are nowhere to be found and I want to hurry so we leave them behind.

I stare down over the edge of the cliff when we reach the top. The waves are rougher than I remember and a glance towards the horizon shows dark clouds beginning to roll in. I hear Embry mention that maybe this isn't a good idea because of the incoming storm but I ignore him and toe off my sneakers and pull off my socks.

"Bells, you don't have to do this." Jake's voice is calm now, soothing even, as he talks to me. "You don't have to prove anything."

Sometimes, it's like Jake knows more about me than I have told him. I brush off his worry with a laugh. "I'm not proving anything, Jake. Fun, right?"

I step towards the edge and watch the waves roll in. The swells get higher and higher; they taunt me, in a way, and I want to give in to them. With a deep breath, I step away from the ledge and walk away. I can almost hear Jake's sigh of relief but then I turn suddenly and run before leaping off the cliff.

The air curves around me, tries to hold me, but gravity pulls me down until all I hear are high-pitched whistles. I hit the water and my body tenses at the sharp pain that hits my back. It's cold, so cold, and I kick my legs until my head breaks the water. I am facing the cliff so I turn to my left just in time to see a large wave crest over me.

I've timed this perfectly.

When it hits, the water stings my face and fills my mouth, my lungs. I stay underwater as long as I can and then even longer until I feel light-headed. Poseidon has to come, has to help. In the soft echo of underwater sound, I hear a loud splash behind me, but I no longer have control of my body. Something skims across my stomach, bare because the water pushed my shirt up slightly, and then there's darkness.

"Wake up... Please... ... _Breathe_ for me... _BREATHE_!"

I cough violently, spit up saltwater, and hear my name being said over and over again. My eyes open to dark rain clouds and Jacob and Sam leaning over me. Turning my head, I expel the remnants of the ocean from my body, then sit up slowly, shakily.

"What happened?" My voice is scratchy.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella?" is all Jake can force out before he stands up and walks away. He paces up and down the shoreline, glancing at me every now and then, until I hear a low growl. Right before my eyes, his body contorts to wolf form, fabric flying everywhere and then he disappears down the beach.

Sam is quiet next to me as his arm curves under my arm and around my back to help me stand. There is a tightness on my stomach and I stop Sam from walking for a moment. Lifting my shirt the slightest bit, I skim my fingers over my skin, and suck in a huge breath through my teeth. Like the slick scales of a fish, there is an imprint next to my belly button, an outline of Poseidon's trident.

He was there. He had seen me. Like the others, he had done nothing.

"I'm okay," I whisper to Sam.

"Bella," he begins but I steel my voice.

"I am _fine_," I say harshly. "Let me go back to Charlie's _alone_."

Sam's arm disappears from my back and he gives me a small smile. "Jake will be okay, Bella. He was just worried."

I nod and make my way back to the festival, back to my car, back to Charlie's house. He isn't home and I take the time alone to log onto the Internet and search for flights. There is money sitting in an account from my parents that rarely ever gets used. Spring break is coming up in about a month which gives me more than enough time to gather information from the appropriate sources and to plan my next move.

The gods, I now know, will not help me at all. Already, three of them have watched me in moments of despair, of danger, and did not come to my aid. Months have passed since Edward first disappeared, both physically and in Alice's mind, and the desperation is settling into my bones. I have to find him. I need to know for certain whether he is _alive_ or gone forever.

Jasper once told me that the Volturi had a guard, one filled with extraordinary vampires, vampires that have talents beyond my wildest imagination. I have no idea whether or not they know where Edward is or if they can even find him but I have a feeling that going to Italy will set me on the right path to finding him. With only a brief hesitation, I buy a one-way ticket to Italy.

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work and Jill for pre-reading.  
_


	10. Part Eight

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters.  
_

_

* * *

_

**PART EIGHT**

He appears at my window, the way Edward used to appear, and my hand flies to my mouth in order to stifle the scream that threatens to escape. The lightness of his eyes tells me not to worry but the fear is palpable in the harsh beating of my heart.

"Jasper," I gasp out his name after I lower my hand. "What are you doing here?"

He doesn't say anything, not at first, but he falls to his feet inside my bedroom. His eyes roam over the small space and I watch as he takes in a deep breath. "Someone's been in here."

My brows draw in. "What do you mean?"

"I've never smelled anything like it but it's slightly familiar." His gaze shoots over to my face. "It's a bit like your scent but stronger, almost more powerful."

The pounding of my heart quickens, thumps faster, and I wonder if I hope another god has been in here or if that would shatter me completely. I shake my head and ask him again, "What are you doing here?"

Jasper tenses, the lines of his body long and hard, and he says, "There's been talk lately around the school."

"You don't go to school anymore."

"I don't need to be there in order to hear what is being said." He pauses for a moment. "Italy, Bella?"

I turn away from him. I can only imagine the expression on his face, the possible confusion, the obvious distaste. "It's just another country," I say in an even tone. "I've heard it's beautiful."

"Bella." His tone is almost... _sad_. As I think about it, my stomach tightens up until I feel like I can't breathe anymore, and I grasp at my waist as I bend over. I don't know why Jasper is doing it, but I don't care for the reason because I want it to _stop_. It's painful and the sob that sounds in the room surprises me.

"Stop," I whisper pleadingly. "Please."

With the request, I feel the emotions ease off of me like thick sludge sliding off of my body. I turn my face up to Jasper and he, too, looks pained. "That's you, Bella," he says quietly. "That pain? That darkness? It's coming from you."

Words are frozen in my mind like drops of ice in the middle of winter. The shock of Jasper's words renders me helpless and I stumble to the bed. Within seconds, Jasper is kneeling in front of me, his fingers cold against my knuckles.

"Bella, what do you think you're going to find in Italy?" His voice is calm, soothing. It reminds me of parents talking to their children after they've just gotten hurt. "If you're hoping to find Edward, he's not there."

"I know that." I keep my voice at an even level with his. It's almost like this bubble of safety Jasper has given me will burst if I speak any louder. "You told me before that he wasn't there. I know."

There is silence again and Jasper looks at me. I can see the worry and trepidation in his eyes. When he speaks, his voice is the same as before – an even tone of someone who just wants to know. "So what are you hoping to accomplish by going there, by seeking out those you should be running from?"

"I run from no one," I say in a hard tone. His words cause a ball of indignation to form and I can feel the fury begin to rise through my body, through my skin.

Jasper's eyes flash dangerously at me. "You should run from them."

"I won't." I turn away from him. "If that's all..."

A pair of hands spin me back around and I flinch at Jasper's close proximity. His eyes are darkening, his grip on my shoulders tightening with every passing second. Fear spikes through me and as soon as my heart starts to race, he lets go.

"It will be worse than that, Bella."

"It will be worth it."

"What do you think they have that can help you?" he asks softly. "What is it you're looking for? Answers? Help? Don't think they'll give those to you without payment."

I know this. He's not telling me anything I haven't already thought of, not really.

"I have to pack," is the only thing I say in response to Jasper's questions. I watch as he stares for a few moments more before he nods and goes back to my window. "Jasper," I call out. He pauses but doesn't turn to face me. "The others – do they know? About Italy, I mean?"

His voice is terse when he answers, "Not yet."

I pause. "I have no right to ask this of you but... Could you not tell them? I don't... They wouldn't understand."

"_I_ don't understand your motivation, your reasoning for this, Bella." He glances over his shoulder. "And I don't keep secrets from my wife."

"Please," I beg softly. "This is... I don't know of any other way to find him."

Again, his eyes glare into mine. "You're not the only one suffering from his absence." Then he's gone from my room and I'm left, once more, to my own devices.

Charlie drops me off at the airport in Seattle one week later. There is an awkward good-bye at the curb where he asks if I have enough money for the trip.

"I'm good," I tell him.

He nods. There are three people on this Earth that know of a bank account under the name _Isabella Marie Swan_ – myself, Charlie, and Renee. They can't touch its contents but there's enough money in the account to keep me more-than-comfortable for years. I try not to think about being stuck on Earth for more than a few more months, but then the pain of losing Edward begins to grow, and I wonder if, perhaps, the money will be useful in the near future.

"And the places you're going – you'll be safe?" Charlie interrupts my thoughts with the gruff question.

I give him a tense smile, "As safe as can be."

He shifts from one foot to the other, a sign of his nervousness. "Look, Bells, I know these past few months have been... _difficult_... for you, what with Edward disappearing and all, but..." I wait for him to continue. He runs a hand through his hair, the strands longer than normal. "Just be careful, alright, kiddo? You need to be safe."

Without thinking, I lean forward and hug him. "I will," I promise. His body is tense from the unusual physical contact between us. "I just need to do this."

He nods and pats me on the back. When I let go, he clears his throat, bids me one more good-bye, then gets in the cruiser to head back to Forks. It's a long drive, especially this time because he'll be driving alone with no one to help pass the time, but I can't worry about that, not now.

As I walk into the airport, my thoughts flit from one thing to the next, until it settles on the night Jasper visited my bedroom. I still don't know if Jasper told the others about my plans. It's doubtful, mostly because I haven't heard from them, and I assume one of them would try and stop me from this apparent suicide mission if it was known.

While I check in, a multitude of questions rush through my mind –

_Do they know something I don't?_

_Have they given up on the search?_

_Have they given up on me?_

The questions keep coming, right up to the time I am called to board the flight that will take me to Paris for a transfer. As I stow the single bag I've taken with me for this trip in the overhead compartments, I can't help the tremors that run through my body. In just a few moments, I will be in Zeus' domain and as a daughter of the Underworld, I'm more than a little scared of what might happen.

Part of me hopes that Zeus sees me now as his granddaughter, though Demeter would rather attempt to start a war than admit her affairs with him, rather than as his brother's daughter. If that was the case, perhaps he'd be able to clear the skies for me. This isn't the first time I've been on a plane, but never before have I traveled like this, in a way that defies his rulings.

For the next ten hours, in between anxious glances out the tiny window, I try to formulate a plan for my arrival in Italy. I have a hotel room booked for a week because I don't know how long I will be there but I have no idea where to begin looking for the Volturi or any other information. It's frustrating, this unknown path I've started to take, but I truly think I will find Edward somehow with this trip.

The plane jolts and my knuckles turn white as I grip the armrests. When I release my deathly hold, the color flushes quickly back to the surface of my skin and I am oddly reminded of the way Edward's fingers had torn into the back of his couch.

Six months ago.

That was the last time I saw Edward. He was uninhibited, feral, beautiful. I remember the way he stared at me, the way he murmured my name, the way his body strained towards mine in a release he'd never shared with anyone before me.

The threat of tears rises inside of me but I push it away. I do not want to cry anymore. It does nothing but cause more depressing thoughts to filter in and that frame of mind will do nothing to help me figure anything out.

I make plans. I write them down on a piece of paper with the hotel address on it. I ignore the flight attendants when they offer me a drink. I stare out the window and, when the skies burst clear as the pilot tells us we are 40 minutes away from the airport in Paris, I wonder if, for once, Zeus has listened to my father as well in his order to leave me alone.

The second flight, to Florence this time, isn't any better and my body thrums with nerves at the end of the two hours. The shuttle van that takes me to my hotel inside the gates of Volterra takes just as long and, as I sit alone on the queen-sized bed, I try to remember how to breathe. I feel so close to answers but I still have no idea where to find them.

Nightmares plague me that night and I wake up, shaking, and nearly yell out Morpheus' name in agony. He is the only one who can give me such dreams and all I can remember are eyes the color of rubies and a chilling touch that makes me want to fall to my knees. For the rest of the night, I sit against the pillows with my knees drawn up to my chest, and whisper Edward's name.

Outside, the sun rises slowly, washing the small hotel room with a beautiful light. It hits a glass of water resting on the side table and a myriad of colors burst against the wall. The breaking light of the rainbow reminds me of Edward's skin in the sunlight and, with that memory driving my decisions, I dress for the day. Thinking of everything I know of vampires and their tendencies towards beauty, I wear a dress that is comfortable though it shows more skin than the clothes I normally wear. My hair drapes over my shoulders and I slip on a pair of sandals, grab a small bag, and hope for the best.

There is a young man standing at the entrance of the hotel and he smiles widely at me as I walk towards him. _"Siete qui per il festival?"_ he asks politely. I stare at him blankly, understanding one word, and only because it's close enough to an English word. _"Ah, un Americano…_" He pauses for a moment before saying in a heavily accented voice, "You are here for the festival? Where is your red?"

"The festival?" I can't help but ask.

"_Si_," he continues with a smile. "It is the Festival of Saint Marcus – a big celebration. You are not here to join the festivities?"

I shake my head. "No, I've never even heard of it. Who is he?"

"_Mio dio!_" he exclaims and I can't help the flush that rises to my cheeks as a few people look over to us. "You do not know of Saint Marcus?" I shake my head again. "It is a celebration, _bella ragazza_." I flinch for a moment at the sound my name then remember my nickname means beautiful in this language. "Years and years ago, a Christian man rid the city of _i vampiri_."

"_Vampiri?"_ I repeat. "You mean vampires?"

"Yes, vampires," he says with a laugh. "It is a superstition but a celebration nonetheless!"

My mind tries to wrap around the idea that this town that houses the most powerful of vampires has a celebration dedicated to their purging. The guy, who looks older than me by a few years, is still looking at me so I shake my head for the third time, "No, no celebrating for me. I'm... looking for someone."

Something in my voice must tell him I'm not just looking for a sibling or a friend. He gives me a curt nod, his eyes roaming the small lobby. "I see. Well, good luck."

I step into the bright sunlight when he holds the door open for me. "Thanks," I mutter. "I'm going to need it."

Volterra is a quaint town with small, narrow streets sandwiched between cute buildings. I walk towards the center of the town, towards the famed Palazza dei Priori. My belief is that to find the Volturi, I will need to make a scene of some sort, and the structure – full of tourists – is bound to get me noticed.

It's still early in the day, but I can already feel the rising heat from the rays of the sun. All around me, people are dressed in red, waving red flags, _red red red_. Every now and then, I find another person who, like me, is oblivious to the celebration. Most of them are in groups that walk towards the large building and I follow them. The tour of the building is fascinating or, at least, would be if I could pay attention. Instead, my eyes dart around as though a member of the Volturi will just walk out with ease and say, "Hello, would you like to meet the Masters?"

As I walk out, I notice a crowd forming around a beautiful woman. Slowing my walk, I pass by and roll my eyes when I hear her words. "My uncle owns a lovely restaurant; it's still new so I'm trying to get people interested. If you come to today's brunch, we are offering a free appetizer before the main course." Her words sound rehearsed and I wouldn't be surprised if the entire thing is a ploy to get tourists to spend more money than they need to for a meal.

Her voice fades away as I walk past the group but she must have said something funny because the crowd laughs. Instinctively, I turn to look over my shoulder, and a shiver runs through me when I see a pair of violet eyes staring at me unflinchingly. The lady's lips purse in for a moment and I am frozen, unsure of this gaze but knowing it is more than a normal look. The moment is broken when someone from the crowd shouts a question to her. I take her distraction as a gift and leave her behind.

I walk around for the remainder of the day but see nothing out of the ordinary. The crowd thickens as the afternoon arrives and soon, I find myself in the throngs of red capes and red banners, watching a gaudy parade as it travels through the piazza. More than once, I feel eyes watching me, but every time I turn to look, all I see are people smiling and laughing at the celebration.

The next day is filled with more wanderings.

The day after that, I sit at an outdoor café, taking a single sip from a cup of espresso before I nearly spit out the bitter taste. I nurse it instead.

On my fourth day in Italy, I return to Palazza dei Priori and stand in the shadows of its high walls. Glancing up at the clock tower, I notice that it's already noon, the week is half done, and I am no closer to finding answers than when I first arrived.

"You're looking for someone."

I turn quickly towards the doorway that leads into the palace. The same woman from my first day in town is there, looking beautiful and sexy despite the fact that clothes cover every inch of her body except for her hands and face. She's pale, her skin bordering on an off-white shade and it reminds me of...

"Yes," I answer quickly. "I'm looking for someone."

Her lips pull up into a smile and she dips her head to one side, causing the abundance of mahogany strands of hair to fall over her shoulder. "I've seen you all week, here in the piazza. Is he to meet you here?" She lets out a laugh that sounds like chiming bells. "I am, of course, assuming it is a man for whom you are searching. Your face speaks volumes."

I pause, trying to decide how much I want to reveal to this woman I've come to believe is a vampire. With a shaky breath, I respond, "I don't know if he wants to be found."

She lets out another breathy laugh and takes a step closer to me. "Everyone wants to be found." Bells sound above us and she glances around. "Why don't you have lunch at my uncle's restaurant? It will give you a reprieve for the day and I can introduce you to someone I think you'd like to meet."

"Who?"

"_Un amante della miniera,"_ she says in perfect Italian. "A lover, so to speak," she continues with a smile. "I guess you could say he is a detective of sorts. He can find anyone."

I take a deep breath. "Would he meet me here?"

She pauses for a brief moment. She leans in close and I smell a mixture of berries and flowers; the overpowering scent makes me dizzy and I sway a bit. "Come inside," she says in a sweet voice. "It will be much cooler."

"Okay," I agree before I realize it.

"Wonderful." She straightens up and walks a bit into the alley. "I'll just be a moment, if you don't mind waiting." She gives me a smile though her lips remain closed and I don't see her teeth. "I have to bring in the people, don't I?" When she winks, a shiver of discontent passes over my skin.

A short time later, I am once again walking through the halls of the Palazzo, this time with a new group of people. The crowd mostly consists of couples and I feel oddly out of place. All around me, everyone is paired off, holding hands, and the ache in my chest sharpens.

She leads us down a side hallway, moving a strand of red rope to the side in order to let us pass, and glances around afterwards to make sure no one sees us. I linger by the entrance until I am the last person to walk through the archway.

"Are we not allowed back here?"

She laughs and motions for me to walk. "It is an exclusive restaurant," she explains. "Only the best are invited to attend."

"Come now, Heidi," a voice says behind us and I whirl in shock at the familiar timbre. "Surely I am allowed into Aro's place of dining."

"Carlisle?" I whisper his name. His face turns to look at me and I see the concern and disappointment blazing in his eyes, the familiar golden color warming me from the inside-out. "What?"

"Your group is waiting," Carlisle says to the woman – _Heidi_, I tell myself. She glares at him but turns on a spiked heel and loudly tells the group to follow her as she walks down the new hallway. Carlisle's hand on my bare forearm is cold but comforting as he walks with me. "You've put yourself in a very precarious situation, Bella."

His words strike a chord within me and I tilt my head to look up at him. "She's a vampire, isn't she?" I whisper. In front of us, Heidi looks over her shoulder with a smirk on her face, one that reminds me of the half-smiles Edward used to give me. "And she can hear me," I finish with a slight groan.

Carlisle lets out an uncertain chuckle. "Yes, she can." He says nothing else as we walk and pauses only when we reach a winding, stone staircase. "Bella, I must ask you to promise me something." After a hesitation, I nod. "Do not leave my side when we are in the room downstairs. It is obvious to me that Heidi knows more about you than you believe, which means the others know of you."

"Oh," I say lamely. "Carlisle..."

"We should follow."

He walks down the staircase in front of me, keeping my wrist in the grasp of his fingers as I follow shakily. Every step makes my heart pound a little harder against the walls of my chest. When we reach the landing, a chill rises around me.

A new girl stops us and, though she is pretty, it is obvious she is human. Tanned and smiling, she speaks in lilting English. "Please wait here. Heidi said she would be right out with Demetri."

Carlisle's eyes narrow. "Demetri?"

She nods. "Yes." She turns to me. "You requested an audience with him?"

"Perhaps we may see Aro first?" Carlisle interrupts with the suggestion. "After all, it has been quite some time since I have last seen my old friend."

Before the girl can respond, high-pitched screams – ones of terror – sound from behind a set of French doors. The girl smiles lazily and gives a hopeful sigh. Next to me, Carlisle stiffens and his grip around my wrist tightens to the point of pain. He immediately lets go when I make a sound of discontent.

It isn't much longer when the doors open and Heidi strolls out with a tall man following her. He is attractive, with the chalky pallor tinted olive and dark hair that brushes his shoulders. His eyes are deep red and there is a flush beneath his cheeks that makes my stomach churn. I no longer hear the chatter of tourists in the underground area.

"So this is the illustrious Isabella," he says as he comes closer. There is a coy smile playing on his lips and he stops when he reaches me. I flinch when he brings a hand up but manage to keep still when he runs the back of his finger down my cheek. "You smell lovely," he whispers. Leaning his head down to speak into my ear, I cringe when the cold air of his words touch my skin. "You need my help, do you?"

"Demetri, _enough_," Carlisle says in a deep command. Demetri laughs but pulls away. "Where is Aro?"

"Waiting for you." He sweeps his left arm out grandly, indicating that Carlisle should walk into the room, but his right hand grabs my arm. "You're to stay next to me."

"No, I..." I flounder for an excuse because I need to stay at Carlisle's side, _want_ to be near him. With a swallow, I try to bring my power to the forefront of my words. "Unha-"

Demetri's left arm moves quickly and his hand covers my mouth. "No, no, beautiful girl," he says with a smirk. "There is to be no talking from you, not right now."

_They know._

The realization that they know what I can do causes pure fear to race through my veins. Carlisle's eyes dart back to me as he walks into the room but I have no choice but to stay within the confines of Demetri's hold. His hand is pressed tight against my face, his fingers are sure to leave deep bruises on my skin.

Across the room, which is circular with its stone walls, there is a platform of sorts with three steps leading up to three high-backed chairs. Sitting in them in a regal pose are three men – if I could call them men. The one in the center stands and walks down to meet Carlisle in the center of the room.

"Carlisle, my dear friend!" His voice is sickeningly sweet.

Again, I feel Demetri's lips by my ear. "Aro does enjoy theatrics."

"Don't we all?" Heidi asks as she moves to my side. The sneer on her mouth does nothing to detract from her beauty.

I can't hear what is being said between Carlisle and the leader of the Volturi, but I know it's about me, as they keep moving their gazes to me. After an excruciating wait, Aro makes his way to me and nods silently to Demetri.

"Isabella," he says in a long, drawn-out tone. "Bella to most. _Beautiful_." He holds out a hand. "Your hand?"

My hand? Hesitantly, I hold one, as if to shake his hand and he grasps it tightly between both of his palms. There is a moment of silence, of pure stillness in the room, and then he lets go. I don't know what just happened.

"Nothing." The single word is filled with both contempt and awe. His hand moves up to my face and he brushes my hair away from my forehead. "The mind is so complex, yours especially."

I look up into his face. His skin is paper-thin and I can see lines running beneath the light flush from the humans' blood.

"You're frightened," he says with a nod. "You should be, Isabella, however, I believe you have something to ask us, to request of us." I don't answer, _can't_ answer. "Demetri will let you speak for now, but if you do anything to sway our thoughts of you, this will end very badly, my dear. Understand?"

My eyes shoot to Carlisle who nods slowly. In response, I nod – both to him and to Aro. Demetri's hand slides over my mouth until I can speak.

"Do you know where Edward is?"

Aro's eyes light up. "Edward!" He claps his hands together like a child. "That boy, that talented, talented boy – how I wish I knew where he was." His eyes zoom in on my face. "You would be quite the bargaining tool to have him join us."

"Aro," Carlisle pleads with him.

"My apologies, Carlisle," he says, the tone in his voice changing. "I forget how well you think of him. He is a son to you still, no doubt?"

"Yes."

"A shame, a shame," he says sadly. He turns back to me. "But alas, Isabella, we have not seen him. He has not come to our lovely home."

I hesitate. My next question comes out in a whisper. "Could you find him?"

There is a pause and then a low rumble of laughter sounds from behind me. I can feel Demetri's body shake as he chuckles. "A challenge?" he asks. His voice deepens into a dark sound when he continues, "I can find anyone."

Aro silences him with a single look before his focus returns to me. "We have the means to find him," he acquiesces. "But we do not offer our services for free."

My eyes meet Carlisle's gaze but I force myself to look away as I ask, "And what would you want in return?"

Taking a deep breath, Aro gives me a smile, one that makes me want to shy away from him. "A year ago, we had a visitor here in Volterra. He wasn't very courteous, mind you, but he had a fascinating story. We'd heard wind of it, of course, but his knowledge!" He lets out a happy sigh. "I do love the knowledge of others."

"James," I whisper in realization. "He came here. Why?"

"Why, to offer what he knew of you, of course!" Aro's smile is wide. "The things he told me, Isabella, of your kind, of your _powers_ – it was breathtaking."

I'm almost afraid to ask my next question. "And what did he request of you in return?"

Aro doesn't answer but the blonde one of the trio, still sitting in his throne, speaks up, "Aro, do get on with this. We do not have time for this frivolity you enjoy so much."

"Hmm?" Aro ponders aloud before he shakes himself out of a reverie. "Ah, yes, my apologies, Caius." He sighs again as his eyes turn back to me. "He asked if we would mind turning our eyes away should a Cullen be... _hurt_ in his search for you." There is a low hiss of anger and indignation and, when I look back over to Carlisle, he is in a deep crouch. Immediately, a large man – vampire – is behind him, holding his arms tightly.

"Why? Why would you even care?" I demand. My heart pounds at the thought that someone in Edward's family could have been killed _because of me_.

"We're not _uncivilized_." Aro sounds affronted at the idea. "Do you think us evil, my dear? We are not, I can assure you." He shakes his head, a slow back-and-forth motion. "Carlisle is a dear friend." Turning his body, he glances to _his dear friend_, and gives him a slight smile. "It is a shame you won't join us again, Carlisle. We would love to welcome your entire coven."

"My _family_ is happy as they are." There is a deep discontent in his tone. This is the first time I have ever heard Carlisle sound anything other than calm and I have a fleeting thought that I would never want his anger directed towards me.

"So you have said." Aro actually sounds sad. "But I can't help but think of how they could flourish, here, within our fold." He turns to me. "Especially your dear Edward."

"You want them to join you but would have allowed James to hurt them?" I spit out. "How can anyone see you as anything other than evil?"

"I was very clear in my dealings with the vampire," he says in a no-nonsense voice. "He was not to harm Carlisle or the three vampires with gifts. If he didn't want to use you in his act of revenge so badly, I would have demanded he not harm you either."

"Me?" I know why the others were chosen and why Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett would have been pushed aside, but I can't understand why I was to be left unharmed. "Why me?"

"Is it not obvious?" he continues. His voice takes on an almost-singing tone, like the voices one would hear singing children's nursery rhymes. I don't answer him so he steps closer. "Come now, Isabella, think on it."

Understanding dawns on me. I blink as I stare at him, this man who has been on this planet for so many years. "You want... Me." My breathing gets harsher now and I feel like I am underwater, grasping for an escape, but unable to find one. "Me," I repeat in a harsh whisper. "My power?"

"Oh, to be able to _see_ those close to death," Aro says happily. "To be able to... have people do as I say, to mark them for death, to save those who might have special abilities as vampires! It is a remarkable gift." He holds out a hand again. "Would you be so kind as to give me this gift, then, in return for Edward's location?"

"No," Carlisle yells out at me from the center of the room. "Bella, don't, Edward wouldn't wa-" He is cut off when the large vampire throws him down on the floor and squeezes his cheeks inwards so he can't speak.

"Isabella?" Aro calls my name as if there was no interruption.

"If... If I do this, if I let you... drink my blood... Demetri will find Edward? How do I know you won't kill me to begin with?" My voice is shaking, even I can hear it, but I try to pretend this is a normal conversation.

"I wouldn't kill you, my dear," Aro promises. He leans in close and breathes in deeply. "You'd make a lovely addition to the guard, I can feel it."

"An addition?" I gulp down the rising fear.

"It will be a shame to see you become human," Aro laments. "But the fire that will consume you, that will make you one of us – that will be a glorious event to behold." His eyes seem to shine in anticipation. "Do we have a deal?"

My voice gets caught in my throat. I don't want to answer. I _can't_ give him an answer. I don't know what to do. He stares at me, waiting for me, but the questions come bounding through my mind, a parade demanding my attention –

_Is this a joke?_

_Will they keep their word and help me?_

_Do I want to become human, even if only for a short period of time?_

_Does Demetri truly have the ability to find Edward?_

_What will becoming a vampire mean?_

_Will Edward, once he's found, be disappointed that I am a vampire?_

I take in a shaky breath. The last question has an answer, I know it – Edward would rather find me a vampire than pale in death. I have no doubt that he would be angry, that he would blame himself, but it could be worth it.

It _would_ be worth it.

"I want your word that you will not kill me," I tell Aro. I turn to Demetri, "And _your_ word that you will do everything in your power to find Edward _and reunite him with me_."

"Of course," Aro says in a delighted voice. "Demetri?" he prompts.

"Of course," he repeats in my ear, the breath of his words lacing over my skin.

There is a sound of commotion to the side and I look over to see Carlisle struggling to escape the hold of the large vampire. His body language screams at me, _for_ me, and his eyes beg me to walk away from this confrontation unscathed, to not make a decision that can change everything I am.

"Yes."

At that moment, Carlisle manages to pull his head away from the hand that holds him down. "Bella, no! This doesn't have to happen! We'll find him."

I ignore his voice, his words, the pleading sound that hurts my heart. "It will hurt, won't it?" I ask. I trace the marks on my wrist left my James and try not to think about the burning flames that licked at my veins, forcing their way towards my chest to kill me.

"It doesn't have to." My head shoots up at Aro's words. He glances over his shoulder. "Alec."

"Yes, Master." He is young, this Alec, a mere teenager in my eyes.

"I believe Isabella would benefit greatly from your talents." Aro smoothes a palm down my cheek and cups my chin to turn my head to the side. "We don't want her to feel the pain. After all, she is giving us a most precious gift."

Alec stares at me in concentration and then I see the mist rising at his feet. It crawls towards me until the cloud of dense fog curls around my feet. Immediately, I sag against Demetri, who is still holding me up. As the mist wraps around my legs, crawls its way up my body, I feel numb.

"Don't worry," Demetri says and I can hear the sneer in his voice. "You'll be thankful for this when it's over."

His words are the last ones I hear. Suddenly, I am encased in darkness and all I can hear is an empty thrum that sounds like a fly buzzing near my ear.

I can't see anything.

I can't hear anything.

I can't _feel_ anything.

I am at the mercy of Alec, Demetri, and Aro.

There is no way to tell time in my state. The heavy blackness around me is silent and surprisingly calm. My assumption is that Aro has already bitten me and I can't help the thoughts of gratitude towards Alec for allowing me this reprieve of pain.

The reemergence of light and sound is abrupt and I stagger to my left. Demetri is no longer behind me and I can feel myself falling towards the stone floor. A pair of arms wraps around my waist; they are unfamiliar but I feel safe, loved.

Moments pass and I blink. Vampires are on the floor, some in pain, others completely immobile. Carlisle is on his hands and knees, dazed but safe. Aro stands a few feet away, a hand raised as if to strike something or someone.

"What?" I whisper.

"Melantha." The deep voice grips at my heart and cocoons it in warmth. Slowly, I turn and the tears begin to rise. "My beautiful daughter. You're safe now."

Seventeen years. I have not seen him in 17 years and yet, he is familiar and everything I imagine when I think of _home_.

My father, risen from the Underworld, stands at my side.

"Father?" His arms pull me in close and I hug him tightly. The fabric covering him is a deep, dark purple, almost black in shade, and I breathe in the scent of the Underworld. Visions come to mind of the palace, my mother's gardens, the rivers – I haven't seen them in as long as I haven't seen my father but I know of them. I pull away when I get my bearings straight. "You made them leave me," I say in a harsh whisper. "I was _alone_. You..."

"I did it for your safety," he tries to explain.

"My safety? You're never up here. You don't know what it's like up here. How could you know what's safe for me?" I realize this isn't exactly the best venue for this conversation but the words come flying out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Dark Child, not now." I pull completely out of my father's arms when I hear Morpheus' voice. He is in front of my father's chariot holding onto Orthrus, the two-headed dog, and I grimace at the sight. It snarls at any of the vampires who move but when I stand in front of him and Morpheus, both of its heads tilt up to look at me. They recognize who I am.

"Morpheus?"

"Not now, Melantha," he repeats. "I believe you have been searching for someone."

I frown but then he steps to the side and Edward is staring at me from the safety of the chariot. His eyes are black and the bruises beneath them are too dark but he's in front of me, in the flesh, and his lips quirk up slightly – if not tiredly – when he sees me.

"Bella." His voice is quiet, low, rough, as though he's in pain.

Without a care for who is around or who might disapprove, I scramble into the chariot from the opening in the back. I nearly throw myself at Edward but he just wraps his arms around me as tightly as he can without hurting me. The grip isn't as strong as I'm used to and I turn my face up to him.

"You're weak," I state softly. He nods. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? Are-"

"I'll be fine," he says in the same low tone. "I need to hunt but the need to hold you, to breathe you in again, is much stronger."

"How long?" I ask and he knows immediately what I am asking.

He pauses and glances up. I follow his gaze and see my father staring back at Edward before he gives a nod. Edward looks back down at me and closes his eyes. "Since the night of your birthday, love."

"Six months," I breathe. "Why haven't you eaten since then?"

His eyes flutter open and the blackness of his eyes burn into me, matching my gaze with an intensity that leaves me breathless. "You once told me that eating in the Underworld would bind me to the place."

Rage.

Red.

Anger.

Disbelief.

The emotions swirl in me. "Since... The Underworld..." I whip around to face my father whose eyes are unwavering. "You _took_ him?"

"Melantha," he begins but I don't want to hear it.

"You _took_ him! All this time, you've had him in the Underworld, while I have been doing _everything_ I could to find him, to get help from places I never wanted to go!"

"Bella," Edward calls my name and his hand is soothing on my skin once again. "It's not..."

But I don't hear Edward's voice. I can only focus on my father, this man who seems to not care about me at all. "I almost gave up my _immortality_ for him and you _had_ him this entire time."

Orthrus lets out a rumbling growl, then, and I remember that the Volturi are still around us. That's when I notice the others. My mother is on the platform between the two remaining men as if daring them to stand or speak. Hermes has the large vampire, who had been holding down Carlisle, in what looks like a loose grip but I have no doubt that if either were to move, a fight would begin. Thanatos stands behind a small girl, his wings surrounding her in a fierce attack. I recognize some of the lower deities holding on to other vampires.

Aro is walking towards the chariot and I can see the muscles in Morpheus' arms strain against Orthrus' pull. The dog wants to attack – badly.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're safe!" Aro says in a cheerful voice. He seems to be ignoring the fact that the majority of his guard is unable to help him should anything happen.

I want to lash out at him but my father does it instead.

"You care nothing of the boy." His voice is loud in the large room and I turn my face into Edward's chest at the sound. "You would have taken my daughter for your own good. You never would have found Edward Cullen in all your searching. She would have given up everything and for nothing."

"Edward?" I whisper his name.

"Later," he promises. "I'll tell you as much as I can later."

"Melantha." I turn to face my father. "Take Edward to wherever you are staying. Your mother and I will find you once we finish here." I open my mouth to argue and when he speaks again, he is more Hades than my father. "GO."

"Come on," Edward says quietly. "You can show me where you're staying then I have to hunt."

"Farther away, please, Edward," Aro calls to him.

Edward merely sneers at the Volturi leader and I can feel the low rumble of a growl from my place against the side of his chest. "There is nothing in this city that I would take," he says fiercely. "I value human life unlike you."

Aro gives him a simple smile as his head tilts to one side. "Yes, well, just a reminder."

I see my father nod once more at Edward and wonder why they seem to have such an easy time conversing silently. Even with Edward's ability, it seems strange, like there is a camaraderie that I don't know if I like.

"Let's go, Bella." There is an urgency in his voice.

I stumble after him when he begins to walk quickly. Barely keeping up, I call out to him. "Edward, what is going on? Would you slow down? Please?"

"We need to leave now."

"Why?"

Before he can answer, I feel the stone floors begin to shake beneath my feet. Behind me, I hear a loud yell that can only be my father's voice followed by the snarling of Orthrus. The hisses that follow are easily recognizable as the Volturi.

"Now, Bella, _please_."

There is a fight about to happen and I'm being pulled away. "Edward, Edward, stop, please, what's going on? What do you know?"

"_Not now_."

"Then when?"

We are halfway up the spiraling staircase when Edward stops. He drops down two steps so that we are equal in height. "Tonight, Bella. I'll hunt and I'll come back to you and we'll talk."

"The last time you left to hunt, you never came back," I say softly.

His hands are a welcome coolness on my flushed face. "That won't happen again. I swear it." The ground rumbles again. "Now, please, let's go. The tremors will only happen for a few more minutes, enough to make the town think of an earthquake or a volcano."

"What?" I gasp out.

"It will end and nothing else will happen. Everyone will be safe but we have to be out of this place."

"Edward."

He pulls me into the circle of his arms again and holds me tight against his body for a brief moment. "I've missed you," he whispered into my hair. "I've longed to see your face all these months, to have your scent wash over me. This is heaven, being here with you."

This time, the tears fall from my eyes.

"You are everything to me," he continues. "I will do _anything_ to keep you by my side for all of eternity."

"Edward?" His words confuse me.

His lips press against mine gently and I savor his taste, the feel of him against me, before he pulls away. "Later," he promises again. "I'm not going anywhere anymore, not without you."

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work, Jill for pre-reading, and Sasha for all the help regarding Italy._


	11. Interlude 2

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters.  
_

_

* * *

_

**INTERLUDE**

My dream is filled with the face of a man, a face of perfection, of fine details. His eyes are intense and his lips are sincere when they pull up into a smile. The touch of his fingers on my face is cold, a chilling burn but it doesn't hurt, doesn't cause pain. I feel the whisper of a kiss as his lips pass over mine. He mumbles words against my mouth and I agree to whatever he says. Stone-cold arms wrap around my shoulders, my entire body, and I am lost in a sea of comfort and love.

I breathe out his name, a soft and simple "Edward," and he disappears from my sight.

With a gasp, I find myself in the middle of a bed in the hotel room. Outside, the moon glows like a beacon, and I shiver as a breeze swipes into the room from the open window. There is no one in the room and, as I look around, everything is as I left it that morning.

Part of me wonders if I dreamt the entire thing.

"No, Dark Child, it was not a dream."

My head turns to the window where the familiar shape of Morpheus rests. I realize, a second too late, that I have spoken aloud in my musings. He is practically a statue but his eyes are vibrant, _real_.

"Morpheus," I say his name shakily and, in seconds, he sits next to me on the bed. His arms are a welcome warmth. "You left."

"I had no choice in the matter, Dark Child." He tilts his head so that his cheek rests on the top of my head. "There are rules we must all follow, you know this."

"My father," I gasp out. "Is he -"

"He is gone," Morpheus says simply. My eyes fall shut. I knew it would be futile to wish he stayed but I understand why he left, why he couldn't stay.. "He left this for you." A cream colored envelope is now in Morpheus' hand and I take it slowly. My name is written across the front and when I turn it over, I hear a scattering sound. Curious, I lift the flap and see a handful of seeds lining the bottom.

"Pomegranate," I murmur.

There is a pregnant pause and then Morpheus lifts his head. "He is excited for your return home."

Home. The word seems so foreign now, especially when it's supposed to be synonymous with the Underworld. It's where I belong, where I was always meant to live, but there's so many things that are different now.

"Read it," Morpheus says in a low voice, referring to the letter inside the envelope. "He meant well, _means_ well."

"Why?" I ask him. Turning my face up to look at him, I suck in a deep breath when I realize how close we are. His lips turn up into a small smile but he looks away from me. "Morpheus, why did he take Edward?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Melantha, please don't ask me." Something in his voice stops me from asking him more, from demanding information. His body shifts away slightly and, soon after, he nods towards the window. "Edward."

The name causes me to immediately jump out of bed and run towards him. His hands catch me easily, pull me into his arms, and I breathe in a scent that's heady and earthy. He breathes out my name before he kisses my forehead.

"Where did you go?" I ask as I lean against him. The fabric of his shirt is warm on my lips.

"Hunting." He sounds amused and I look up at him. "We had an entire conversation about it before I left but I believe you were still half-asleep." His gaze moves to Morpheus. "Thank you for staying."

"It was not for you."

About to reprimand him for his rudeness, I stop when Edward nods and says, "I know. Thank you, nonetheless."

Slowly, Morpheus stands from the bed and walks towards me and Edward, but brushes past us. "The Underworld will be ready for you, Dark Child," is the last thing he says before he climbs out of the window.

"You're on speaking terms with Morpheus?" I can't help but ask.

Edward leads me back towards the bed. He pulled the blanket away from its crumpled heap and let me slide against the still-warm sheets. With my back against the headboard, I watch as Edward settles next to me. His hand is cool on my cheek as he cups my face softly, his fingers caressing my skin.

"Morpheus and I have come to an understanding." The curve of his lips in a smile catches my attention for a moment. "I don't like him but that is beside the point." He looks down and his brows draw in. "What's this?"

The envelope is still in my hand. "It's from my father." With a gasp, I turn my face back to Edward. "My father. Your father! I mean, Carlisle! We just... Is he okay? What happened in that room? Did he escape? Edward!"

"Shh," he hushes me. His body leans forward until his forehead rests against mine. "He's okay, I promise."

"Edward, what happened?"

"Bella." My name leaves his lips in a reverential whisper. It snakes around me like soft ropes binding me to him. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"But-"

Sweet puffs of air escape his mouth and splinter apart over my face. I shut my eyes at the intoxicating feeling that wraps around me. "Isabella... _Melantha_... I don't want to talk at all right now."

Again, the sound of my name in his low tone sends shockwaves through my body. "You don't play fair, Edward," I try and argue but then he kisses me, a slow caress of lips that deepens into a hard press that leaves me breathless. He shifts slightly, moving away, but I place my hands on his cheeks to hold him close.

I feel him smile. "I've been away from you for far too long, love; of course, I'm not going to play fair."

"Please," I request of him. "I need to know what happened after we left. I know you know."

With a reluctant sigh, he pulls away completely, causing my fingertips to brush against the smooth contours of his jaw. "There was a fight, Bella, I'm fairly certain you expected that. There were casualties but it had to happen."

"Casualties," I repeat.

Edward's hand drifts to my shoulder, slides down my arm. "A few of the newer Volturi guards," he explains. "It was meant to be a... warning."

"From... my father." I exhale loudly and shake my head slowly. The news doesn't surprise me. My father is the second most powerful god in existence and is well-known for his tight fist when it comes to dealing with those he believes have done wrong. "So... what? The Volturi backed down? They don't seem the type."

His words come out slowly as though Edward wants to gauge my reaction. "The Volturi swore they would not touch you in any way." I wait because I know there is more. There is _always_ more. "In return, your father has promised to stay out of any matters concerning vampires." He pauses but seems to falter. It's unusual, this hesitancy.

"There's more," I whisper. "What else, Edward?"

"He has promised your disappearance on your birthday. He swore you would no longer be a resident of this Earth."

It feels like my heart has stopped beating. The air thickens around me until it chokes me, makes me gasp for breath.

No.

This isn't news to me, isn't a surprise announcement.

_No._

I've known about this for years.

"No!"

My knowledge doesn't stop the clawing in my chest, the bursting fire in my stomach. It can't happen. I don't want it to happen. This isn't what I want anymore. I don't know what to do.

"Bella, stop, please, Bella... _Bella_."

Porcelain skin, sharp angles, worried eyes of a butterscotch shade – they are all things that come back into focus as Edward's hands press gently against my stomach in an attempt to release the breath I am holding. I exhale and then a sob escapes my mouth, a sound I don't expect at all. I try to find comfort in Edward's arms, in the cool, marble embrace, but it's impossible.

"Bella," he murmurs into my hair. "You knew this was happening. We _both_ did."

The whimper that leaves me is uncharacteristic but I can't help it. "Six months, Edward," I gasp out. "You were gone for _six months_ and in that same time, I have to leave, and... this is too much. _You said you wouldn't go anywhere without me_," I repeat his words from the night before.

"And I won't," he promises. "But Bella, I have no choice but to let _you_ leave _me_."

"No," I say again. "No, I won't. Edward."

I suspect he can hear the acceleration in my heartbeat, the pounding of my pulse beneath my skin, because he hushes me lightly and holds me close again. My eyes close when my cheek leans against his chest and I breathe him in, inhale his scent, memorize his touch.

"If I could," I hear him say in a whisper, "I'd keep you with me always."

"I'd like that," I can't help but respond.

Again, I feel the soft press of his lips in my hair. "I'd make you mine, hold you and kiss you every day for eternity."

"Would you marry me if you could?" The question leaves me before I realize it and I tense, unsure of what he will say in response.

Ghostly trails from his fingertips graze the sides of my forehead before they sweep down to my cheeks, my chin. Edward tilts my face upwards. "Yes," he says simply. His lips curve into a smile. "If I could, if there was a way, I would marry you. I'd make you mine entirely and I'd give myself to you completely."

"Edward," I say his name again in a low tone, in a near-whisper.

"I would steal you away from your father if I could, keep you in my arms, claim your heart."

"It's already yours," I insist. One hand slides down my neck to rest between my breasts. I know he can feel the deep _thump_ of my heart. I reach up and cover his hand with mine. "_This_," I say, indicating the heavy beat. "This is already yours." I breathe in. "If I could give you _life_, so to speak, I would."

He leans in and the sweetness of his breath fans over my face as he says, "You already have." His lips are on me again, finding places to kiss me on my cheek, by my ear, at the corner of my mouth.

"Tell me that we can find a way around this," I say though I know it's practically impossible. "Tell me that we'll find a way to still see each other."

There is a darkness in his eyes when he looks at me, _really looks_, and it frightens me a bit. "Bella, you have to know that I will do _everything_ in my power to keep you in my life." He swipes a finger across my bottom lip. "We have six more months to worry about this, love. Let's forget it for just a few days, just until we get back to Forks."

I don't want to do that. The longer we wait to start searching for a way to keep in touch, to somehow _be_ together after the Underworld calls me home, the less time we have to find our answers. Seeming to sense my hesitation, Edward picks up the envelope, now crinkled from its tumble in the blanket. He hands it to me.

"Are you going to read it?" When I don't answer, he sets it on my lap. "You should read it."

"Do you know what it says?"

"Some," he says. "It's important."

With shaking fingers, I pick up the envelope, but don't open it. Something tells me I don't want to read my father's words, not yet, not now.

"How about a compromise?" he asks after minutes pass in silence.

I look up. "A compromise?"

He nods and takes the envelope from me. "I won't ask you to open this again, not until we're in Forks, and you'll give me these two days with you." He taps the envelope against his left palm. "I want two days of just me and you and the _agriturismo_ I just rented for the rest of this weekend." His voice lowers and he leans in again. "It's been so long," he says softly. "I just want to reconnect."

My throat feels tighter and I begin to lose focus as the deep timbre of his voice swirls around me and his scent envelops me fully. I find myself nodding, agreeing, and then Edward smiles so widely that I'm glad I have given into him.

"We have much to talk about," he tells me with a smile. "And Carlisle would like to speak to both of us." Reaching out, he places the letter from my father on the side table, where I will see it before we have to leave. "However, he's given us until this afternoon when I take you to _Agriturismo Mannaioni_, the official name, of course."

His hands push me back gently until the pillow cradles my head. With a familiar ease, Edward covers me with the blanket, before he stretches out next to me. Instantly, I turn onto my side and rest my head on his chest. It may not be as soft as the pillow but it reminds me that he is here again, next to me, alive and blinking and able to touch me, kiss me, love me.

"Sleep, Bella." A cool hand trails over the skin of my arm that hugs his stomach. "I'll be here when you wake up."

I fall asleep to Edward's voice as he hums my lullaby.

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work and Jill for pre-reading.  
_


	12. Part Nine

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters.  
_

_

* * *

_

**PART NINE**

Sleep eludes me on the plane ride from Paris to Seattle. There are too many things to mull over, to dissect, and the thoughts race through my entire body. It prickles against my skin like a silent conversation I need to hear. The letter from my father rests on top of the blanket spread over my legs. The dark ink that spells out my name glares up at me mockingly, daring me to open the envelope, but I don't know if I want to read the words.

Next to me, in the window seat, Edward rests on a tiny pillow crushed between his head and the plane. His eyes are closed in a false sleep, his chest rises and falls in steady intervals of breathing; to anyone passing by, he's just another boy in need of relaxation. Our hands are clasped atop his thigh and he squeezes my fingers in time with his breathing. It reminds me of a pulse but the lack of beat beneath his wrist, on his neck, in his chest, tells me it's a lie.

With my free hand, I pick up the envelope and turn it over to stare at the seal, a red outline of Cerberus. The three heads face each other toward the center and a dark purple "H" is prominent on its wide chest. My foot begins to tap a restless beat against my purse.

"Just read it." Edward doesn't shift at all so I wonder if he really spoke or if I am just imagining it. I look over at him and his lips curl up into a smile. His fingers tighten on mine one more time before he slips his hand away to bunch up the pillow a little more. "I don't know why you're so worried about the letter."

I scrunch up my face at him even though his eyes are still shut. "Well, I don't know why you're pretending to sleep."

There is a pause and the stale air between us crackles with newfound energy. His voice, when he speaks again, is amused and playful. "You're practically bouncing in your seat, Bella, with that beautiful glow on your cheeks. I wish you could hear what some of the other passengers are saying right now." He presses his lips together for a brief moment. "Then they look at me and think you wore me out so completely that I can barely move."

Blinking rapidly, I try to make sense of his words, but can't figure out what he means. Without pause, he reaches over and slips his hand beneath the blanket and I feel the slide of his hand up my thigh and back down. I gasp. "Edward!"

Both of his hands are suddenly back in his lap. "Yes, love?" he asks innocently.

The touch leaves me a bit warm. It's reminiscent of the nights spent in the apartment Edward had rented outside of Volterra. Though Carlisle had stayed for a night to reassure me that he was fine and to relay exactly what happened in the Volturi's throne room, he left the next day on the first flight he could. Edward and I stayed for two more nights, ignoring the fact that we would still be gone when school resumed. He had taken the time to remember my face, my body, and I had done the same for him. He was more than I remembered, more than I could remember ever wanting.

A light brushing down the side of my face jolts me out of my thoughts. Edward is smiling at me, eyes wide and questioning, as he asks, "What has you blushing?"

I duck my head, tilting away, so his hand drops onto my shoulder. "Just remembering."

"Mm," he hums a bit. "Remembering _what_, exactly?"

Lifting my face up, I catch the teasing smirk before a mask falls over his features, and narrow my eyes at him. Two can play. "Last night, Edward; do you remember?" He simply lifts an eyebrow. "Your hands over my skin, the way you hummed my lullaby, just like you were playing the song on my body."

I see the moment his pupils dilate, causing his eyes to look dark, and bite my bottom lip gently only because I know it makes him think of me losing control of myself. I know because he told me. He sits up straight and I watch the small pillow slide helplessly against the armrest, a now-useless thing that will grant no more rest to anyone.

His head moves over to mine and I feel the cool shape of his mouth press against my neck, on my jaw, behind my ear. "Isabella," he says my name like a prayer. "Be careful what you say to me right now. You hold the lives of every passenger in your hands, or should I say, in your teasing body?"

As if an extra warning needs to be made, a low rumble of thunder echoes in the distance, and I jump away from Edward for a moment. When the sounds continue, I lean over Edward's lap and lift the shade of the window so I can see outside. He says my name in a warning again but he has nothing to worry about. It may be the middle of the day but the sky is now darkening with storm clouds.

"No," I whisper. "Please not now."

"Bella?" Edward sounds alarmed when he says my name and it's not without reason. It feels like I can't breathe, like the air is too thick to take into my lungs. "What's wrong? Bella!"

The rain falls quickly and harshly. The drops _ping_ loudly against the plane and, at the first sight of lightning in the distance, I slam the shade back down and curl into Edward's side. Immediately, I feel the strength of his arms wrap around my shoulders. He tries to soothe me by murmuring words and blowing sweet wisps of air across my face but every clap of thunder sends me further into fear.

"Bella, what's wrong? It's just a storm; you've never been like this before."

He doesn't know, of course. How could he possibly know? Sometimes I think the answers to some questions are so simple and clear that anyone who doesn't realize the truth right away are unable to comprehend anything more complex than a simple addition problem. Then I remember that not every question asks only one thing. There are multi-faceted answers that not everyone will understand.

"Edward," my voice trembles when I speak into his shirt. The taste of the fabric is foreign in my mouth and I turn my head slightly. Part of me wants to lift the shade again to see how bad it is outside but the other, more prevalent part of me thinks that's the stupidest idea ever. "Edward, I'm a _daughter_ of the _Underworld_." I speak softly enough that no one around us will hear. He merely looks at me. "My _father_ is the ruler of the world beneath us, _not_ these skies."

"Yes, but –"

"Do you remember the story of why I was put on Earth? My father never got along with one of his brothers and that brother made it his mission to keep happiness from my father. Hades was put into the Underworld but he loves it there. He found a queen but that story was spun so out of control because of his brother and Persephone's mother. And then I came along – the surprise – and my father couldn't have been any happier."

Edward is staring at me now, almost in shock, like he knows why I'm now so scared.

"_HE_ was the reason I was taken from my parents, Edward, the reason I was placed on Earth. There was no real reason for my _punishment_; it was just a way to make Hades unhappy, to keep him in his place. That person? He's the ruler of the skies, Edward, the holder of lightning bolts, the most powerful god in existence."

"Zeu –"

I cover his mouth quickly with my hand. "Don't," I insist. "Don't say his name. We're in _his_ domain now. Saying his name while you're with me will not end well." I pause then look up at Edward. "Are we over water? Can you see?"

Edward's face morphs into one of amusement. "Bella, I can _hear_ the water beneath us."

"Really?" I don't know why his statement surprises me but it does. "You can hear it? From all the way up here?"

"Yes." He's trying not to laugh. "Why are you asking?"

"Well," I say slowly. "If for some reason the plane falls, at least we'll end up in the ocean. Hades and Poseidon don't have issues with each other." Another roar of thunder sounds and I whisper out, "Sorry," though I don't know if that will do anything.

The rain stops, then, and the seatbelt light that had gone on earlier clicks off. There is a reassuring message from the pilot and soon, my heartbeat returns to normal.

"Well, he's sure quick to change his mind, isn't he." It's more of a statement than a question and I'm surprised again that Edward is so much more relaxed now, more carefree. He must catch the inquisitive look on my face because he squints at me. "What is it?"

"You're very..." I search for the right word and can only come up with, "Relaxed."

His hand moves to my hair, combing out the strands with his fingers, and tucking the sections behind my ear. "I'm with you again," he says as though I should have already known. "I'm about to see my family again for the first time in six months. I have every reason to just _be_ for once."

"You're not worried?" I can't help but ask. "Not even a little bit?"

He shifts in the seat and slouches down until he can rest his forehead against mine. Puffs of air release gently against my face and I blink rapidly at the sensation washing over me. "I am _beyond_ frightened over what will happen in the coming months," he admits and his eyes look like they glow beneath the dim overhead light. "But, Bella, I need to remember that every moment with you is precious. I'm going to make the best of the _next_ six months."

I pull away at his words. They tear open my chest. His attitude toward my impending departure hurts, the way it seems like he doesn't care, doesn't even want to think it's a problem. It's horrible to think that; I know he's as affected as I am so I'm not sure why he just doesn't worry like I do.

"Read the letter, Bella," he repeats softly. "Please."

With a sigh, I slide a finger under the envelope at the corner where there is a small opening. The seal breaks easily and then I'm taking out multiple sheets of paper. Edward's eyes are practically burning into the side of my face and, when I glance over at him again, there is a tight smile on his face.

"Are you going to watch me while I read?" It's sarcastic, the question, but I'm still annoyed at his reaction to the few months we have left together.

He leans his head against the headrest and his hand settles, once again, on my thigh beneath the blanket. His fingers press a gentle melody against my jeans and he nods. "If you don't mind."

No, I don't mind. Edward has the uncanny ability to make me feel beautiful with a single glance, a _real_ type of beautiful, not the idiotic versions of the word so often used in Olympus.

I unfold the papers and smooth it out over my lap before I bring it up in front of my face. My father's writing is precise – small block letters on unlined parchment – but his words are the important part of the letter.

_Dearest Melantha,_

_As your time on Earth comes to a close, there is much to say and yet, there is not enough time to say it all. There is nothing more I would have liked than to speak to you, face-to-face, as any father and child should be allowed, but sometimes, as you know, things are not meant to be._

_The next six months will be the hardest of your Earthly dwellings. The Fates have seen it, my dark child, and so it must be. Everything you do, every decision you make, every word you say will play a crucial role in the future that is rightfully yours._

_In your early years, when your mother and I had no choice but to leave you to a world of mortals, Morpheus often visited you. It was my request that he check on you, make sure that you were treated properly, and it is my request now that he act as your guide back into the Underworld._

_Back home._

Words begin to swim into each other on the page and it takes me a second to realize that it is because I am crying. This is the most I've heard from my father in my entire life and it's only when I read of my return to him that I understand that my life affects more than just me.

"Shh, Bella, shh," Edward's voice is quiet as he maneuvers our bodies so that I am firmly tucked into his side once more. He doesn't say anything else, just murmurs my name and shushes me gently. Cool hands brush against my shoulders, down my arms, all in an attempt to calm me.

Gently, he takes the letter from my hands. I let out a noise of discontent in response but he presses a kiss against my hair and says, "I'll give it back, love. I don't want it to get wet."

A flight attendant appears and asks if I'm okay. I vaguely hear Edward answer her and then his arms wrap around my head so that I'm lost in a dark circle of his strength. Breathing in deeply, I let his scent into my body, force it in so I can submit to a state of relaxation.

"Sleep, Bella," he says quietly into my hair. His breath tickles the strands and I feel them shift over my shoulders, beneath his arms. "Just sleep for now." I want to protest. There is more to the letter, more words that I suddenly need to understand, but Edward begins to hum and his voice washes over me like a hypnotic drug luring me toward Morpheus.

When I wake up, there is a blanket draped over Edward's body and he's wearing a hat I've never seen him wear before. Trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes, I struggle into an upright position from where I had been leaning into Edward's chest. Edward's eyes are shut as he feigns sleep again and I wonder what time it is. My cell phone is still turned off and I'm not wearing a watch so I lean over to try and sneak a glimpse out the window. Just as I'm about to slide the shade up a bit, Edward's fingers lock around my wrist tight, and I yelp.

"Don't." He clears his throat and shakes his head at me. "We're over the middle of the States right now. We're practically chasing the sun."

I twist away from the hold Edward has on me and rub the skin there gently. Already, there are marks darker than my skin tone and Edward winces when he sees them. Tenderly, he takes hold of my arm, lifts my hand up to his mouth, and slides his lips over the bruises marring my wrist. The cool touch alleviates the pain and, by the time he lowers my hand to his lap, the discoloring is gone as though it never happened.

"How much longer 'til we land?" I ask. My fingers curve over the muscles in his thigh in a gentle squeeze and a corner of his mouth lifts up into a smile. "It will be dark there by then, won't it?"

"Yes," he reassures me. "We were already scheduled to land near dusk but the sudden storm helped delay us slightly." He moves a hand beneath my chin and lifts my face up. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Comfortable," is all I can give him. Even in first class, airplanes are not meant to give amazing rests. I hesitate as my mind drifts back to the letter and Edward notices.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his voice is evident.

I shake my head slowly. "Nothing. Just... Do you have the letter still?"

"I do. Would you like it?"

"No." He looks surprised at my refusal. I give him a small smile. "Tonight, maybe," I continue. "Could you just hold it for me?"

He nods and I tilt my face away from his hold so I can rest against his shoulder. It's similar to lying down on rocks but it's comforting. There is a nudge against my ear and the tiny, flat pillow slides between my head and Edward's shoulder.

"Better?" he asks gently. I nod and close my eyes. I'm not tired, not anymore, but I want to lose myself in nothing. The clean scent of Edward washing over me helps me forget my problems if only for a short time. "Are you tired again?" I shake my head slightly, making sure not to jar the pillow. "May we talk some more, then?"

"What about?" My question is barely a whisper but he can hear every nuance of the syllables.

He pauses before answering smoothly, "What you've been up to the past six months."

My eyebrows draw together. "I've been searching for you, well, searching for ways to find you."

"Tell me," he requests. "Tell me what you did."

There are things I don't want to tell him, things that will make him overreact. I do my best to inform him of my activities without _actually_ telling him everything.

"I... tried to get help from... certain gods and goddesses. They were under my father's order, though, so it didn't really work."

"Who?" His arm snakes around my back and his fingers begin tapping out a rhythm on my hip, a silly, nonsensical beat that is mildly distracting. "And what did you do – just call their name and ask for help?"

Something in his voice worries me. Timidly, I tilt my head so that I can see his face. He stares ahead and, even when I say his name, he doesn't look at me. "Edward? Look at me. Edward, what is it?"

"Who did you ask, Bella?" he asks the question again. He still won't look at me and his body is stiff as though he's waiting for terrible news.

I take a deep breath. "Dionysus." Edward's fingers still on my hip for a brief second before they grip me so tightly that I squirm a bit. He doesn't loosen his hold this time. "Artemis," I say in a softer tone. His left hand, which had been resting on his knee, suddenly curls into a fist. The muscles in his arm tighten and I can also see his jaw clenching. "And... Poseidon..."

His jaw loosens slightly and I can hear the deep exhalation of breath. "Tell me, Isabella," he begins. His voice is tense, a firm tone of unpleasantness. "What did you do to ask them for help?"

I don't answer him, not at first, because suddenly I _know_ that _he_ knows more than he is letting me believe. I lift my head gingerly from the pillow on his shoulder and move over in my seat so that his hand slides to rest on my lower back instead of my hip. His eyes close and he brings both of his hands up to his hair, pushing it back in agitation.

"Why don't _you_ tell me what I did?" I say it quietly and finally – _finally_ – he turns his head to look at me. "Because you know, don't you?"

He shuts his eyes. "I know you did things that caused an uproar in the Underworld, Bella, things that made some of the most powerful beings in this universe _fear_ for your safety, but I don't know _what you did_."

"An uproar?" I blink at him. "What do you mean?"

Edward's eyes are dark when they open again. I see the danger that lurks behind them. "Whatever you did up here – it made those gods that you just mentioned appear in the Underworld. Surely even _you_ know what that means." The words shock me. It's not just _uncommon_ for gods to venture into the Underworld; it's _unheard_ of. Edward's voice rises slightly. "So _please_, I need to know what you did."

I can't tell him. There is no way I'm going to tell him. Edward is naturally protective and if I tell him even a small portion of what I did in order to find him, he'd never let me out of his sight again. Instead, I swallow and ask the gods to forgive me for what I'm about to do, though I highly doubt they care. "Edward." My voice deepens slightly and I can see the change in his body, in his demeanor. "Don't ask me that." His eyes seem to glaze over and then he's staring at me.

"Isabella." I flinch backwards at his tone, at the sweetness that spears through the eight letters. His fingers, now removed from his hair, reach out and trace my face. He leans over, so close that I can see the different flecks of color in his eyes, ranging from the lightest yellow to black. "You mean the world to me. You know that, don't you?" I nod and his nose replaces a hand, skims up my jaw to breathe in deeply at my temple. "Please tell me. I need to know. I want to keep you safe."

It feels like the plane is suddenly losing altitude. Though it takes me a moment, I realize it's just that Edward's presence is making it difficult to breathe. He's too close and I want him to be even closer. I lift a hand and tangle it in his hair even though I'm scared this is too much affection for a public venue like an airplane.

"I went to –" I cut myself when I realize what I'm about to say. Letting go of Edward's hair, I push away again, staring at him incredulously. "Did you just... You were dazzling me!"

A smile breaks out over Edward's face. "_Dazzling you?_" He's amused; it's obvious in the specks of color practically dancing in his eyes and the way his mouth curves into a big smile though he keeps his lips closed. "Is that an official term of your world?"

He's teasing me again. The carefree attitude isn't new; in fact, it's been growing more and more obvious with each passing hour and I wonder how long it will last. At the moment, however, I'm not a fan of it. With a slap to his arm that makes my palm sting, I glare before I turn away.

"What's this?" Edward leans in close again and I jerk away. "Running away?" His voice drops and a shiver runs up my spine. "There aren't many hiding places on a plane."

"Stop it," I protest and push him away again. He just laughs. The sound warms me from the inside and I stare as his head tilts back in mirth. "You're so beautiful," I whisper. The laughter cuts off and he faces me again. His eyes burn through me and I blink and swallow rapidly. "But you still need to stay over there."

"Over here?" He twists until his back is against the side of the plane. "Do you not trust me near you, Bella?"

I glare at the smirk that rises on his lips. "Not right now," I retort. "Stay."

"Woof."

I ignore the playful bark. I ignore him when he doesn't listen to me and trails his fingers up my arm. I ignore him for the remainder of the flight even though his stares and touches put me on edge and make my stomach turn with want.

The seatbelt sign turns off and the flight attendants are thanking us for flying with them. I stand up but Edward's grip is firm on my arm. "Not yet," he says with weariness in his tone. I give him a questioning look but he just shakes his head. He stares to his left when he stands, ducking down so he can still fit beneath the overhead compartments. Two men walk past us to exit the plane and one of them turns to me, leers at me and, when Edward pulls me back against his chest, I feel the low rumble of a growl reverberate from his chest.

"Come on," he says once they are out of sight. He calms considerably and nudges me gently out of the aisle so he can grab the two carry-on bags from above us. I try to take mine but he merely raises an eyebrow at me and I sigh before leading us off the plane.

Once we're out of the terminal, I start looking for the signs that will point me toward the taxis. Edward asks what I'm doing and he shakes his head at me when I tell him. "What? Why not? How are we –"

"Don't you _ever _scare me like that again, Edward Cullen!" Alice's voice is familiar, an annoyed and angry tone that makes Edward smile. She appears in front of me like a crazy mirage and immediately hugs Edward, quietly asking him what happened, but he only shakes his head in response.

I feel a solid presence next to me and turn to see Jasper. He looks down into my face. "Guess you really could do it," is all he says. I shrug but can't help but feel smug that, despite his warnings, I left Volterra unscathed. "Proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Maybe," I respond.

Edward's arm around my waist moves my attention back to him. "Ready?" I nod and notice that Alice is pulling one of the suitcases behind her. Seeing what I'm staring at, Edward quickly says, "She insisted. That's your bag, by the way."

"Of course it is." We walk out into the cool Seattle air and toward the parking garage. Edward easily puts our bags in the trunk of his car and holds his hand out to take the keys from Alice. She drops them into his open hand and he promptly drops them on the ground. "Edward? Are you okay?" I ask because it's highly unusual that his reflexes failed him.

"Bella, get behind me," he says fiercely. Before I can ask why, he grabs me by the waist and moves me behind him. I grip onto the back of his shirt and try to peer around him. "What _is_ that?"

"What's what?" I can't help but ask. He doesn't answer me but I see both Alice and Jasper stiffen as well and, soon, all three of them are looking around the parking garage like demons from the Underworld are going to attack. "Hey, we don't really have demons, you know."

Edward glances over his shoulder at me, perplexed for once. "What?"

"Well, you all look like you're about to –"

The sound of hissing fills the air, bouncing off the walls in an echo, and I see a familiar car driving up toward us. It stops a few feet away and Jake's figure steps out of the car.

"Jake!" I'm surprised. "What are you doing here?" I try to step around Edward but his hands stop me, hold me close to him so tightly that I can barely move, much less breathe. "Edward, _ow_," I say quietly and he loosens his hold a bit.

"Bella." Jake nods at me like we're meeting for the first time. His gaze flickers over the three vampires with me. "Charlie mentioned to my dad that you were flying back today but that he couldn't pick you up. I thought I'd offer my services."

"She doesn't _need_ your services." I've never heard Edward sound so tense, not even when he was trying to make me leave the Volturi's throne room. "You can leave."

"Edward," I reprimand him quickly but he still doesn't let go of me. "What is..." My voice trails off and I remember something I, again, put out of my head for a short time because I didn't think I'd ever need the knowledge. Quickly, I spin and wrap my arms around Edward's neck, forcing him to look down at me. "Edward, Edward, it's okay. Jake's a friend. He's never hurt me." Edward's eyes flash dangerously when I call Jake a friend and I lower my voice. "_Edward_."

"She knows what I am," Jake says. "Just like I know what you are. Does she know that too?"

"Jake," I hiss his name out this time.

"She does," Edward acknowledges him. "And she still chooses to be here with me so _you can leave_."

Jake takes a step closer and both Alice and Jasper crouch down slightly, lean forward, as though they're ready to attack. "I'm taking her back."

"You're not." Edward shifts behind me. "She stays with me."

"_She_ is right here," I mutter. Edward's fingers tighten. "Sorry but I _am_ standing in front of you. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." I turn my head and look up at him. "Or _have you forgotten?_" The muscles of Edward's jaw clench and he stares ahead at Jacob, refusing to meet my gaze again.

"Charlie knows I'm here," Jake insists. He takes another step forward and I wonder if he's _looking_ to start a fight. "He's expecting me to bring Bella home."

Suddenly, Edward growls low and fierce, a sound so menacing that his siblings turn their heads to him in surprise. "Why?" he demands to know. Jacob stares at him without emotion and Edward grimaces.

"Where were you for six months?" Jake asks, seemingly out of the blue. "We heard you disappeared and, suddenly, you're back. It seems a bit worrisome, what with the arrival of other vampires, ones who don't adhere to the treaty."

"What?" His words don't make sense to me. "What does he mean?" I turn my attention back to Jacob. "What do you mean?"

"His _friend_ is back," Jake spits out. "And she's not welcomed."

"She's not a friend." Edward turns me and pushes me toward the car. "She'll never be a friend of mine. I'll kill her if she comes near me or my family or Bella."

"Who?" I push my back against the car door so Edward can't reach it to force me inside. "Edward, _who?_"

"Get in the car, Bella." His words freeze me completely and take me back to a night I wish I could forget, the night everything about my life on Earth changed. "Bella, _please_ get in the car."

"No," I say forcefully. "What aren't you telling me?" I refuse to be left in the dark. I refuse to have something alter my remaining time on Earth again. My eyes close when I force all my power into my voice, "_Tell me who came back._"

"Victoria." The answer comes, not from Edward, but from Alice, who is leaning against the Volvo from the strength of my words. "Victoria's back," she says in a gasp.

"Victoria?" I repeat the name, feeling my insides turn into ice. "She's back? For me?"

"She won't get to you," Edward says in a harsh promise. His eyes are serious when they look at me. "Do you hear me, Bella? She won't get to you."

My heart is racing. The revelation I had on the plane only hits me full-force now. "It's not just me," I whisper. "She could hurt others, people I care about. What if she gets to Charlie? Or your family?"

"She _won't_." The words come out in a sneer. Briefly, I note how much I dislike Edward's face when it's twisted into a grimace. I want him happy again, carefree, like when we were on the plane.

"Edward –"

"Please, Bella," he says again, defeat in his voice. "In the car? We'll talk at the house." He shoots a disapproving look at Alice and Jasper. "It seems everyone already knows she's back."

"You just got back, Edward," Alice says quietly. "We didn't want that to be the first thing you heard."

"No," he says with a shake of his head. "Instead, I had to hear about it from the dog's mind."

As though we all just remembered, our heads turn to where Jacob is leaning against his car with a shocked look on his face. When he sees our attention on him, he stands up slowly as though he's gauging us, waiting for us to strike. "Bella... What the hell was that?"

He saw everything, the way I made Edward tell me the truth, how my voice affected everyone including him. My eyes seek out Edward's and he looks away, not wanting me to see the emotion in his eyes. I reach a hand up and cup his cheek. "Edward."

"No," he says immediately. "I know what you're going to say and, Bella, I can't let you do that."

"I'm not asking for your permission."

"Bella." He sounds pained but I won't back down. "Let one of us go with you."

My arms slide around his waist and I hug him as tightly as I can. "He won't hurt me. He _can't_ hurt me."

"Wolves are volatile," he warns. "He could –"

I interrupt, "I'll stop him before he does anything. Okay?" He's about to say more but then he just nods. I lean up, tilt my head back, and silently ask for a kiss. His hands are a welcome cold on my neck and I let the air from his mouth fill my body as our lips slide against each other's. When he pulls away, I smile at him and trail a hand down his neck to rest on his chest where his heart should be. "Meet me at Charlie's." He nods. "I love you."

"I love you," he repeats. "Be safe. Please."

I nod and slip away from him. Jacob stares at me uncertainly as I walk toward him and I stop in front of him and the car. "I just vouched for you," I tell him simply. "We need to talk but if anything wrong happens, you'll have to deal with him."

Immediately, the cocky attitude returns. "I can take him."

I lay a hand on his arm. His gaze moves to where our bodies touch. "If you do that, you'll have _me_ to deal with, and I promise you, Jake, that will be much worse." He blinks at me and I let go. "Take me to Charlie's."

The car ride back to Forks is quiet at first. Jacob doesn't speed, not the way Edward does, and it's almost unnerving. An hour into the drive, a third of the way back to Forks, he asks me again what the hell happened and I tell him as much as I can.

I keep the story vague. There's no reason he needs to know every detail of my life but he picks up on the fact that I gloss over the afternoon in Port Angeles and cliff-diving. He asks for more details and I stay quiet but he doesn't let up, continues pushing for the answer.

So I tell him.

I realize why Edward was so wary of letting me into an enclosed space with a werewolf. The anger is practically rolling off of Jacob's body like flames licking at my skin. He's trembling and I try to calm him down. Nothing seems to work and he's cursing under his breath as, I suppose, he tries to keep his temper under control.

A ringing sound fills the car. It's my phone that I actually remembered to turn on as Edward and I departed the plane and Alice's name flashes up at me. "Hello?" I listen to her then hand the small device to Jake. "She wants to talk to you," I say, confusion lacing my words.

There is no reason that Alice should be talking to Jake but, as he listens to whatever she has to say, I can see his body relaxing back against his seat. The grip of the hand that is still on the wheel loosens slightly and the blood rushes back to his hand, his knuckles coloring again. Soon, he hands the phone back to me.

"Alice?" She tells me not to worry and hangs up. "Good-bye to you, too."

"She always like that?" Jake asks. His voice is calm again and I'm struck by the similarities between him and Edward in the way they are easily riled up and the way they can calm down just as quickly.

"What?"

"Pushy and demanding," he explains. I laugh and Jake turns to glance at me quickly. There's something in his facial expression that makes me stop. "What?" I ask, really wondering what the look was for.

He hesitates for a moment. "You sound different, Bells," he says softly. "More relaxed, _happier_."

My lips curl up in a smile. "I _am_ happier, Jake. Edward's back."

"A bloodsucker, huh?" he asks. I tense but don't say anything to the jab. "Thought you could do better."

"Like who?" I try to stifle a laugh. "You?"

He pauses again before a loud laugh rips through the enclosed space of the car. "God, no, Bells, don't ever say that." He shakes his head. "I meant, you know, maybe, one of your own."

My mood sobers up fast. "No," I disagree. "There's no one in my world for me." I turn my head and stare out the window, realizing that Jake must have started speeding a bit because the roads are quickly leading to Forks. "Edward's the one."

The remainder of the ride is silent but not uncomfortable. By the time he pulls up in front of Charlie's house, Edward is standing in the driveway. He's talking to Charlie who is nodding sympathetically and patting Edward on the shoulder. I thank Jake quickly and rush over to them, barely noticing when Jacob yells "Hello" out to Charlie before leaving.

"Bells, I'm glad you're back," Charlie says. He's smiling but doesn't reach out for a hug or anything, which is, at least, normal for the two of us. "Edward here was just telling me about the unexpected trip he took. It's amazing how he found relatives of his parents."

"Huh?"

Edward cuts in smoothly. "It was terrible of me to wait so long to contact the family and, really, I shouldn't have asked Carlisle to keep it a secret but I didn't want the others to follow as well." His eyes shine at me. "I'll apologize for as long as I have to, Bella, for not telling you where I was, for keeping you from the truth, but you understand, don't you?"

"Um," I stammer because I don't really know the whole story but I trust Edward. "Of course I do. You had to do... what you had to do."

The corner of Edward's mouth lifts into a smirk but it's only there for a moment before he turns back to Charlie. "Bella still doesn't know the whole story, sir. Is it okay if she comes over for a while? I'm going to fill in my siblings and Esme about what happened, who I met, and I'd really appreciate it if Bella was there."

Charlie nods like it's the most natural thing in the world. "Of course that's fine." He turns to me. "But Bells, school night okay? You've already missed a day of classes and you shouldn't miss another."

I hold back laughter. It's obvious that Charlie is only saying this for Edward's benefit; it doesn't actually matter if I'm in attendance at school. "Right," I say with a nod. "I shouldn't be too long."

"I'll have her back as soon as possible, sir," Edward promises and then we're both back in the car, speeding through town, over the river, and parking in the driveway of the Cullen house.

The welcome Edward receives when he walks in the door almost makes me cry. The others move immediately to him, speak silently to him, and he smiles at them, almost embarrassed by the attention. When he mentions he was in the Underworld, six heads turn to face me, some more accusing than others.

"She didn't know," Edward says in a voice that commands attention. It reminds me of my own voice when I want something; its almost disconcerting. "Don't blame her. _At all._" He looks pointedly at Rosalie who turns her face away. I haven't spoken to her since the night of my birthday and it doesn't look like that will change tonight. Clearing his throat unnecessarily, Edward glances at the faces of his family members. "As much as I'd love to wax reminiscent about the past six months, I'm physically unable to do so under an oath, but –"

"An oath?" I interrupt him. This is the first time I've heard of an oath. "Edward, what kind of an oath?" His body turns completely so that he's facing me. I tilt my head. "Edward?"

"Just one that will keep me from talking about certain things that were discussed," he informs me gently as if he knows I may freak out soon. "Your father swore that it wasn't dangerous."

My eyes widen. "And you just trusted him completely? Edward, he may be my father but he's the ruler of a very dangerous place!"

He is in front of me within a single second. "It's not," he tells me. His eyes shine a multitude of gold shades and he smiles sadly at me. "You'll love it there." I gasp. Pulling away from him is the only way I can attempt to ease the heartache. Edward's gaze drops to the floor as he turns once more to look at his family. Though they heard what he said to me, they pretend they didn't, something for which I'm grateful. Edward raises his voice, "As I was saying... I want to know about Victoria's return."

They fill him in – and me, as well – about Victoria's appearance. She was first seen the day after I left for Italy but she evaded Alice's vision somehow and knew about the treaty lines of La Push. That's the second time a treaty between the Cullens and the wolves has been mentioned and I make a mental note to ask Edward about it later when we're alone.

"So, basically," Edward says when Carlisle finishes talking, "she's running around with no clear plan in mind." He shrugs. "That's not a problem. Like I told Bella, Victoria won't get anywhere near her."

I look up at his face from where I stand at his side. "You make this sound _easy_."

"It is." He grins at me. "There are seven of us here, Bella, and only _one_ of her. Do you really think there's anything to worry about? I'll be able to hear her thoughts the second she comes into my range and Alice will see her plans once she makes a decision."

The warning bells go off in my mind. "Alice, you can only see her future when she makes a decision, right?" She nods in affirmation. "So what happens when she just doesn't make up her mind until the last possible second? I mean, then she can strike without anyone knowing, right?"

Silence meets my question. After a moment when everyone stares at one another, there is a flurry of activity; the speed of their movements makes me dizzy and I lean into Edward who is the only one who hasn't moved at all.

"Bella," he murmurs my name. "I should get you home."

"No," I refuse. "Charlie won't mind. I'll call him and tell him I need to stay here." Edward shakes his head but I stop him by placing both hands against his chest. "I want to know what's going on. You don't have to shelter me from these things. I can handle myself."

He sucks in a breath through his teeth. "I know you can," he admits. "That doesn't mean I want you to." He drops his head in defeat. "Make sure to call Charlie, okay? I don't want him to worry. He has enough on his plate." I raise my eyebrows at him but he shakes his head again. "Another time, Bella."

I nod and stare at him for a few moments. "I have some questions."

"I'm sure you do." His mouth presses against my forehead, a promising kiss for more to come. "I need to talk to Carlisle for a moment. Will you wait for me in my room?"

"Okay." I walk away from him, looking over my shoulder a few times, but he doesn't move from his position until I'm on the second floor. I continue only when I no longer feel his gaze on my back.

His room is exactly the way it was when I was last here, the night of my birthday. It unnerves me how everything is still in its place despite the fact that no one has been in here. I don't know if his family entered his domain without him but I doubt it. The sight of the couch causes me to stumble a bit. I walk over to it and trace the tears in the leather.

A jacket is thrown over the couch and I frown. There's no way Edward had the time to run up here earlier, but when I see his carry-on against the wall, I remember that I arrived at Charlie's much later than he did. A cream colored envelope sticks out of one of the jacket pockets and, after a slight hesitation, I pick up the letter from my father again.

_In your early years, when your mother and I had no choice but to leave you to a world of mortals, Morpheus often visited you. It was my request that he check on you, make sure that you were treated properly, and it is my request now that he act as your guide back into the Underworld._

_Back home._

_I realize, now, that your heart is torn between the home you belong to and the one in which you currently thrive. I know, more than anyone, what it is like to be tied to a place when love waits for you elsewhere. I want nothing more than your happiness but, my dear child, you need to come back. There is much waiting for you here and there are duties you must attend._

_Edward is worthy of you. There are a multitude of reasons I had to take him; forces are at work and we can only wonder about the outcome. Know that Edward's descent into our domain was one that had to happen, one that was decided by the Fates the moment you laid eyes on him. He will not speak of his time here and I ask that you do not question him. All will come to light in due time._

_He loves you, more than anyone could ever imagine. It surprises me to admit but his love for you rivals that of the love I have for your mother. It pains me to think that, in six months, a decision must come to fruition, but we all do things we do not like at the time._

_Know that pain eases after time and your mother and I will embrace your happiness or sadness when you return to us._

The door opens and Edward walks in. He runs a hand through his hair but stops when he sees me with the letter.

"You've read it all, then?"

"You said you knew parts of what it said," I remind him of his words in Italy. "What parts did you know?"

He sits next to me and takes the letter from my hand. Without reading it, he folds it back up and slips it back into the envelope. "I know that your father approves of me and the love I have for you. I know that he loves you." He sets the envelope down next to him. "I know that he looks forward to welcoming you back home."

My breathing becomes jagged; I can hear the shakiness. "He tells me I have a choice but I don't. I _don't_." Edward reaches for me, enfolds me in his embrace, but nothing can stop the flood of emotions that hit me. There is too much happening at once – secrets, Victoria, the wolves, my final six months. "I want a choice."

He rests his cheek on top of my head and softly, so softly that I think I'm hearing things, he breathes out, "You _have_ a choice."

* * *

_Thank you to Sara for the beta work and Jill for pre-reading.  
_


	13. Part Ten

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_

* * *

_

**PART TEN**

Four simple words have come to mean so much. They echo in my ears for weeks, a resounding boom of letters jumbled together. The syllables reverberate in my head during classes, while doing homework, when I sit and watch Charlie eat dinner. They are like shining beacons that flirt with my psyche; a veritable promise that things can change in a way I've never known.

_You have a choice_.

Six words enter my thoughts as I walk through the halls of Forks High School. Six words that appear like an engraved invitation; scrawled writing that is too beautiful for this world. I don't understand them, not fully, but they give me a sense of hope that this is where I belong, in this world of love and heartache, of fear and happiness.

_A decision must come to fruition._

There are no words to explain the confusion that swirls through my veins. All my life, I've known that I would say good-bye to this world of humans and descend to the warmth of the Underworld. It is where I belong. I am not made to go between the worlds like my mother or Hermes or even Morpheus. I am made to rule next to my father.

So lost am I in my musings that I do not realize Edward is walking beside me until I feel the cool touch of his fingers sneak beneath the bottom hem of my shirt. The touch jolts me into a stumble but strong and steady hands keep me upright as a fleeting fire rushes over my skin.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I nod, looking up at him, and wonder if he thinks about those words as often as I do. I wonder, actually, if he knows more than he lets me believe. Every now and then, I see something lurking behind his eyes; I can't tell if it's pride or sadness and part of me doesn't really want to know.

He holds the door to the cafeteria open and guides me into the large room with the hand still on my waist. Immediately, he leads me to the table where we have been sitting ever since his return, a medium-sized one in a far corner. Alice, who has returned with Edward, always sits with us and a few others are always finding a space at the table in hopes of more stories of Edward's disappearance.

"Wait." I stop walking and Edward turns to look at me. "I'm actually sort of hungry today."

He raises his eyebrows in confusion. It's rare for me to eat anything on Earth but it's even more rare for me to eat something from the cafeteria. Without a word, he changes direction and together, we walk to the line that winds against the wall.

"Nothing here," I say as I look at the overheated and dry food. I tug him to the registers and grab a small container of fruit and a bottle of water. I lift the plastic box close to my face so I can examine its contents; they're not the freshest pieces of fruit I'll ever eat but they'll do for today. My shoulders lift into a shrug as I mutter, under my breath, "Better than nothing."

"Let me," he insists, taking the items from my hands. I stand next to him as he waits in line to pay.

My thoughts drift again. For weeks now, the contents of the letter from Hades strike a chord inside of me. It consumes me even when I don't want it to take over my thoughts. He knows of Edward's love and _approves _of it, a sentiment that is not lost on me. Comparing it to the love he has for my mother is one of the highest compliments that can ever be given and I am thankful my father understands what is at stake for me.

It does bother me, somewhat, that Edward knows what the Underworld is like but will not tell me a thing. The one thing I've been able to extract from his picture-perfect mind is that it thrives but there is something missing, something that will make it absolutely breathtaking.

The look in his eyes when he said it clearly told me that I was the _something_, the one thing the Underworld awaits.

Edward suddenly pulls me tight against his side and I glance up at him, worried. His eyes are almost blank as he hands money to the woman behind the register and, as we take a few steps back toward the table, Jessica's voice filters through the haze in my mind.

"Bella, Edward, hey," she says in a breathless tone as though she ran to catch up to us. I'm more than a little confused since she hasn't spoken to me since the bar incident in Port Angeles but, when I look at Edward, all I can see is the tightening of his jaw and the darkening of his eyes as he looks down at me.

"Hey, Jess, what's going on?" I ask to be polite.

She begins to ramble and I lose focus because the waves of anger are rolling off of Edward's body and practically seeping into my skin. The sudden change in his mood is baffling, a complete about-face to a few minutes prior. Slowly, I slide a hand up his back, reveling in the cold stone beneath my palm.

"So what do you think?"

I blink. Jessica stares at me, waiting for an answer, but I have no idea what she just said.

Instead, Edward gives her a tight smile. "We'll see, Jessica. It's not really something I like to talk about publicly, but if Bella agrees, we'll do it together." The tone in his voice makes it obvious that whatever Jessica requested will not be given.

Her shoulders fall a bit and she nods. "Yeah, okay. Well... See you around, I guess."

"Edward?" He doesn't say anything as we walk to the table but there is a wall built between us. Alice is absent from the table though I swear I just saw her when we first arrived. "Edward." He sits, stiff as a board, and stares out the window. I sit in a chair next to him; already, I can see a few of the students glancing over at us and whispering. "Edward, please, look at me."

He doesn't. He continues staring out the window but he asks me, "What's One-Eyed Pete's, Bella?" I freeze in my seat. "Is that where you went to find Dionysus?" The images from that night are suddenly fresh and clear in my mind. It's been so long since I've thought about it that I wonder if I remember it correctly. Edward finally turns to face me. "Isabella."

"What was Jessica thinking?" I ask him in a low voice. I glance around and, upon noticing the blatant stares, I shift my chair closer to Edward. "What did you hear?" Silence wraps around us, a heavy weight that makes it hard to breathe, and I lay a hand on his arm.

His voice is a whisper when he says, "Suicide. She said you were trying to do something suicidal. Bella –"

"_Stop_," I say forcefully. Anger clouds my mind at Jessica's careless use of such a strong word. "That is _not at all_ what happened. Do you hear me, Edward? _I was trying to find you_."

A _whoosh_ of air leaves his mouth as he leans his elbows on the table and buries his face in his hands. It's so perfectly human that I stare at him, marvel at the movement of muscle and sinew in his arms. "I need to know," he says, still keeping his tone low; there is a twinge of pain in his words. "Tell me, please, what happened. Jessica –"

"Jessica wasn't there," I tell him. "Not for... Not when I..."

"What?"

Needing to calm down a bit, I stand and hold a hand out to him; though he gives me an uncertain look, he takes it and, together, we walk outside where a light drizzle mists over us. The words I give him are important; I know this, so I want to choose them carefully. We end up sitting on one of the picnic tables despite the tiny drops of rain that cover the wood.

"Edward."

"Don't keep it from me, Melantha." It's unfair how he uses my true name. He knows how much it affects me to hear him say it in his smooth voice. "I want to – _need to_ – know."

So I tell him in precise facts. I mention returning to the bar without Jessica; softly confess to the alcohol that burned and the kiss that made me weep. His fingers, resting on the denim that covers my thigh, tighten and release with each sentence. His jaw tenses and a low growl rumbles from his chest. When I tell him that Jacob is the one who pulled me away, his eyes shut and he lets go of my leg to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I owe him for your safety," he says. He turns to me. "What were you _thinking_? You could have gotten hurt." His hand moves to cup my cheek and I lean into his cool palm. "What would I have done if I had come back to find you gone?"

I shake my mind minutely before kissing the marble of his hand. "I was okay. Even if Jake hadn't showed up... I can handle myself."

His smile is sad, then. "You shouldn't have to."

His words give me contradicting emotions. I am strong; powerful in my own right, and the talents of vampires are something I've lived without for almost my entire life. I know Edward merely wants to take care of me in any way possible but even the tiniest inkling that he'd put himself in harm's way for me makes me angry. Yet, I can hear the overpowering love in his words, the confession that he will do anything in his power to keep me forever but he knows he can't. My heart aches in a terrible way.

"Bella," he uses my mortal name again. "What are you thinking?" His fingers move up to my hair. "I get so worri –"

I don't want words, not now when my stomach is in knots. The memory of One-Eyed Pete's and my stupid plan to find Edward, coupled with the helplessness in Edward's voice, hurts. I want to forget and live in the stale rainy air, breathe in the woodsy but clean scent that always seems to permeate from Edward's skin, and I want to feel the touch of his cold hands on me. Again, I take both of his hands in mine, tug at his long fingers, and give him a smile. He grins back, the unevenness of his mouth the only imperfect thing about him, but confusion clouds the golden-warm tones of his eyes. Without a word, I begin walking toward the parking lot. Part of me worries that he'll be against it – as much as he's given in to me, he is still cautious and feels the need to plan everything we do – but I hear his low chuckle and see his eyes brighten.

"You're going to walk into a car, love," he says since I'm walking backwards to keep our hands linked.

I shake my head adamantly. The concrete beneath my shoes changes slightly so I know we're in the parking lot. I can't see behind me, not at all, but I know I'll never hit a car and a car will never hit me. Edward raises an eyebrow at the shake of my head and I scrunch my face up playfully, earning another laugh. The dulcet tones that ring out make me shiver slightly. It makes me a bit dazed and I feel – not see – the wet leaves on the ground as my foot lands on one. It doesn't matter that I'm a goddess; I'm still clumsier than most of my fellow gods and my leg slips from beneath me. Just like I know I won't walk into a car, I know I'll never feel the ground on my back. Instead, I feel Edward's chest against my cheek as he pulls me close to keep me from falling. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist through his open coat.

"You wouldn't let me fall," I say softly. "You wouldn't let me run into a car. I'm safe with you." Expecting a response of some sort, the silence that follows surprises me. I turn my face up, pressing my chin against his chest, and look at his face. There is no expression over his features. It worries me. "Edward?"

"Edward!" Another voice – Alice's voice – calls out for him and his head whips to the side as though he's thankful for the interruption. "Edward, we have to go."

"Go?" I ask. Immediately, I feel Edward's body tense and pull away just enough to look between him and Alice. "What's wrong?"

"There's no _time_," Alice insists. "Edward –"

"Go," Edward says. "Bella, follow Alice to the car. I'll be right there. I need to go to the office so they don't think we're missing."

"What?" Without a word, he turns and heads back to the school, while Alice practically drags me to Edward's car on the other side of the lot. "Alice, what's going on? Why are we leaving school? What's _happening_?"

She pauses but only so she can unlock the doors of the Volvo and push me into the passenger seat. She hands me a key and I use it to turn the car on to get the air moving before I can't breathe in the stifling heat. I'm still waiting for an answer a few minutes later when Edward slides into the driver's seat.

"Bella, seatbelt," he says in a slightly exasperated tone. He's never once had to remind me but I'm still a little perturbed at the change of events. Seeing the frown on my face, he reaches over and drags two fingers lightly down my cheek. "Stop worrying."

"I'm _not_," I retort. His hand stills and I let out a sigh. "Okay, maybe a little, but it's more that..."

"Later," he promises with a smile. He begins pulling out of the parking space. "Right now, we have to go stop a war from breaking out on our front lawn."

"A _war_?"

Edward and Alice exchange a pointed glance through the rearview mirror. Her face appears over my shoulder and she blinks at me. "Bella, Emmett crossed over the treaty line." I gasp. Edward only told me when we returned from Italy about the treaty between his family and the wolves, and what could happen if anything was ever breached. She glances at Edward one more time. "He saw Victoria and chased her."

"Victoria again?" My question comes out in a whisper.

Edward reaches over again and grasps my hand in his. "She won't get to you." His voice is steely and full of resolve. "I won't let her."

The rest of the car ride is mostly silent. Alice, leaned back again, speaks lowly into her phone to Jasper about what to expect when we arrive. Soft music pours lightly from the speakers. I try not to think about the wolves and vampires fighting; instead, I look down at where my hand is linked with Edward's over the center console to study the differences between us.

His fingers are pale against my peach-colored flesh.

Lightly colored nails tap against a palm that may as well be made of marble.

The steady beat of my pulse calls to me like a beacon while nothing catches my attention at his wrist.

Veins make roads beneath my skin with blood that pumps life into me. Edward's arm is cool, hard, and completely devoid of paths that create life.

Edward's fingers squeeze mine softly like he really _can_ read my thoughts. I pause my perusal of our hands and arms and look up at him. His eyes are focused on me and my breath hitches enough that his eyebrows draw together slightly. It unnerves me still, the way he doesn't look at the road, and I say it quietly. He faces the road again but I know it's more for my benefit now. I should know better; if he wants to stare at me while driving, it doesn't matter.

We are all invincible.

A low growl from the backseat makes Edward look in the mirror and causes me to turn around. Alice looks livid. Edward turns back to the road. He lets go of my hand and both of his hands grip the steering wheel tightly. I fear he may actually crush it.

"It's not just Jacob like we thought it would be," he tells me without any prompting. His jaw tenses. "It seems he decided he needed backup... _Just in case_."

He doesn't say anything else. Soon enough, we pull into the long and winding road that leads to the Cullen house. The trees that line the path seem to bend toward us as though they want to protect us from what awaits. As we turn the final curve into the driveway, my heart stops beating for a few seconds. The house comes into view as always but what also comes into view are five gigantic wolves lined up behind Jacob, who has decided, for some reason, to stay in his human form. I catch his eye as we drive past and his expression seems to darken for a moment.

Edward turns the key and I listen as the engine dies down. Alice jumps out of the car and races to stand with her family, all of whom are waiting for Edward. The only one missing is Carlisle who I'm assuming is still at the hospital. Five pairs of gold eyes are staring expectantly at the car and I realize that because of Carlisle's absence, they're all deferring to Edward.

I can't move. The soft click of the seatbelt releasing seems to echo in the small space and it slides across my body. Edward places a hand on my leg and I turn to him when he squeezes softly. My face lifts to meet his gaze. He looks both concerned and determined.

"If I asked you to stay in here and wait, would you?" I give him an incredulous look. There is no way in Hades that I am letting him and his family face the wolves on their own when I'm the one Victoria wants. Edward sighs loudly and nods. "I didn't think so but I had to try."

With a laugh, I open the door and step out. Edward stands there waiting, like he was never in the car, and I can't help but shake my head at him. He gives me a smile and laces our fingers together, holding a little too tightly as we walk to the lawn where the wolves wait. I whisper to Edward to loosen his hold and he apologizes though he doesn't look at me. His eyes focus on Jacob whose body is practically vibrating. Seeing him makes me realize I haven't seen him since the airport. Though the friendship from my childhood was never fully rekindled, Jake is still a friend, a confidante who knows my secrets.

"Jake," I say his name and wait for him to look at me. When he doesn't, I say it again; this time, he briefly glances at me. I take a step forward only to be stopped by Edward. Confused, I look back and Edward shakes his head at me. "What?"

"Not now, Bella," he says softly, comfortingly, though I don't know why. "Jacob is... unstable at the moment."

"Unstable? Jake, are you okay?" I try to take another step but Edward won't let go. "Edward, I'll be okay."

He shakes his head. "He's angry, Bella; not at you but at what's happening right now. He doesn't want to hurt you." Carefully, Edward edges me around the perimeter of the lawn until we stand by the rest of his family. They shift around us easily and it hits home again – _Edward is in charge_. Feeling slightly out of place, I take a step backward but Edward still won't let me go. "No," he murmurs. "Stay here with me."

"You broke the treaty," Jake says flatly.

Edward immediately straightens his back and stares stoically at him. He acts unfazed by the cacophony of growls that come from the five wolves behind Jake. "One of us crossed over the border, yes, but I believe the situation called for such a desperate jump." I notice his eyes cut back to Emmett who is to my right. "One of yours was quick to stop my brother from going any farther onto your lands though."

"The girl – you know her." It is not a question that comes from Jake, but a statement, one that makes Edward glare at him.

"She is _not_ one of us." Edward's voice is harder. I press my fingertips to the inside of his wrist and stroke the cool marble of his skin in hopes of calming him. "If she shows herself to us, she _will_ be killed."

"And the others?"

Edward falters. "Others?"

Suddenly, his grip on me tightens. His eyes are focused on Jake; there's no doubt that he is delving into Jake's mind at this very moment. Behind him, the family alters their stance just enough to tell me they are asking silent questions. When I glance at Alice, I find her swaying with her eyes shut – almost painfully – and moving her head from side to side. She brings a hand up to her forehead. Her eyes open. Jasper is watching her and she gives one more definitive shake of her head before mouthing, "Nothing."

A hiss of air leaves Edward's mouth. I turn back to face him. His face is carved marble, perfect stone in his anger. Jasper picks up on it when Edward calls his name and I feel the emotion fall over me like greedy drops of rain looking for a place to settle.

"Edward?" I call his name hesitantly.

"Newborns, Jasper," he says. "Victoria has newborns."

The anger hits hard, then, and rolls through my body, sinks into my skin. Edward and his siblings are tight with tension. The girls lower themselves into crouches though I can see Alice fighting against Jasper's power. I want to stop him but every time I open my mouth to command him, my voice gets caught in my throat and all I want to do is hit someone or something.

"Jasper," Edward grits out his brother's name in a warning tone but it's too late. Edward pushes me behind him as I tremble with fury. Trying to control emotions that aren't mine, I lean my forehead against his solid back and breathe in deeply; the muscles of his back tighten even more and there is a rumble of a growl that ripples through him and shudders into me.

"Edward?" I gasp out his name lowly and try to grab his attention. My hand slides over his waist to his stomach and his fingers tighten around mine.

"Stay back," he pleads, so I do, but I look around his body. There is a heavy blanket of irritation covering the area and, when I can see the lawn, I know why.

With wide eyes, I watch as Jake's body curls in. He bends at the waist, almost like he's about to throw up. I want to call out to him, to see if he's okay, but then he throws his body out, spreading his arms out to his sides like he's a sacrifice to the gods above. His back arches and, in a split-second, Jake is a mass of fur and hair and he's baring long, canine teeth at the Cullens.

My gasp is sharp and cuts through the air.

"Jasper!" Edward says the name again, hard and controlled. Once more, his grip on me tightens – almost painfully – and he breathes my name. "Bella, can you help? Please… We need to calm down."

I turn my face into Edward's arm and nod. My eyes shut and I count to five and back down to one, breathing in and out slowly so that I can fight the strength of Jasper's abilities. Once I can feel a sense of tranquility inside of me, I turn my body to face Jasper and the others. My arm is still wrapped around Edward, his around me, and I stare at Jasper harshly.

"Stop this," I say in a loud voice. "Calm down before someone gets killed." It takes a few seconds but the tension begins to lessen. I lower my voice a little but keep the command in it, "_Calm_, Jasper." Within a minute, the atmosphere is better; it's still not light or happy but bodies have loosened up.

"Thank you, love," Edward murmurs. I nod and turn back to Jake and the rest of the wolves. "Jake," Edward addresses him again. In wolf form, Jake can't _actually_ answer but I see the flash of curiosity in his large eyes. "If Victoria brings newborns, I guarantee that we will fight them to death."

A hand clenches around my heart, squeezing painfully, at his words. "Edward, don't say that," I whisper.

He doesn't acknowledge my words. "I _will_ protect Bella and anyone else they may try to hurt." He pauses and I watch as Jake's head tilts and he lets out a growl – physical assertions of his thoughts. Edward pauses and silence stretches out amongst the vampires and wolves. Finally, Edward nods. "Yes. We'll need all the help we can get if they arrive."

My jaw drops and I whip my head toward Jake so quickly that I feel the pull of muscle at my neck. "Jake, no, what are you doing?" I shake my head and take a step forward, a step away from Edward. "You're not… You're not immortal. You could die!" My gaze moves from one wolf to the next. "Any of you could die!"

"Bella," Edward calls for me and reaches a hand out but I shrug him off and step closer to the wolves. I ignore him, still pleading with Jake to take back the offer he silently made to Edward only moments ago. "_Isabella_," Edward's voice is getting more frantic with each step I take away from him.

"Jake, you can't do this. You can't put your pack in danger, not… Not for me."

I stand directly in front of the giant wolf now. He's no larger than Cerberus in the Underworld but the three-headed dog, I know. I don't know Jake in this form, don't know how much of _him_ is left when he's an animal. He bares his teeth and, for a brief moment, fear engulfs my sense.

Right when I think I may be the first goddess to ever die at the mouth of a werewolf, Jake pushes forward and a slightly cold nose nudges at me. I bring my hands up and sink them into soft, russet-colored fur and I let out a sigh of relief. Yes. This is still Jacob Black, the boy I met as a child and the young man who spent time with me when Edward was in my home.

"Jake," I say quietly. His snout turns into my neck in an answer. "No one should be in danger because of me. Please don't do this."

"Melantha." Edward's voice is quiet and low and directly behind me. With gentle hands, he pulls me away from Jacob. "Please step away from him. For me." There is a tremble in his tone that makes me heed his words. Jake growls when I pull away completely and Edward separates him from me with his body. "I don't care that you respect her and that you're friends. At this moment, _you_ are still my enemy and you won't touch her."

"Edward," I begin.

He spins to face me and takes my face in his hands. His position is not lost on me, the way he's turned his back on someone he's known to instinctively fight, in order to take care of me. "You can't stop them from helping. I can't stop myself from wanting to protect you."

"It's me, Edward," I say softly even though I know everyone can hear the conversation. "_I'm_ the one Victoria wants. Not you or your family or any of the wolves. This isn't your fight."

Strong arms envelop me and I can smell the warm and tangy spices I've come to associate with Edward. "This became my fight the second I chose to give my life to you."

His words are a warning siren in my head. I pull away and stare up at him. "What did you say?"

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Of course."

"Then let me take care of this right now." Sadness swarms in his eyes like dark shadows that remind me of the souls beneath the world. "I know you don't need protection but this is something I need to do and the others want to help."

I stare once more and see the need in his eyes. There is a yearning that lurks there, a yearning to be my fighter, my warrior, my knight. I don't like it but I nod because it's so strong; his emotions are laid bare on his face. My fingers trace the cut of his jaw, the smooth marble of his cheeks. He flinches. I frown. "Edward."

"You are _everything _to me," he whispers. "But this isn't just _your_ fight anymore. This isn't just a race to save yourself."

Again, his words hit a chord in my chest. "Save myself? Edward…"

I see it, then, in his eyes, the promise he's made to my father and the Underworld, the oath of his own life in order to save mine despite the consequences.

"No." My voice is hard when I speak. The change causes Edward to flinch. "Edward Cullen, you will _not_ go through with that oath to the Underworld."

"Bella –"

"_No._" Fear claws frantically through my stomach. It pulses through my veins and I shake my head, repeatedly denying Edward's promise. "No, no, no."

"Alice." I hear Edward's voice but I can't focus on him anymore. "Alice, take her inside."

"Edward, no, you can't," I continue my pleas but he closes his eyes and turns back to Jacob and the pack. Alice's strong grip pulls me away and into the house. I know, in the back of my mind, that I can stop her but I can't find the words nor can I find the strength to give her pause.

Instead, I follow her up to the bathroom on the third floor where she silently turns on the shower and whispers, "It will help you calm down." Steam rises soon and she steps away from me, pausing at the door to turn back around. "Edward loves you," she says in a shaky voice. "He'll do anything for you."

"What do you see?" I ask right before she steps out of the bathroom. She turns to me with a blank expression on her face. "In Edward's future, I mean. What do you see in Edward's future?"

Her golden eyes blink once, twice, and she turns away. "I can't tell you that, Bella."

"Why not?" I whisper though I think I already know the answer.

She pauses before giving me a sad smile. "Because he's disappeared from my vision."

The door shuts quietly behind her and I stare at the closed door for minutes. Steam continues to fill the room and after a few minutes of still being in a daze, I peel my clothes off and step into the bathtub.

The water and heat relaxes me even though my mind is still a tornado of thoughts regarding Edward and the new revelations I've discovered. I don't know how long I stay in the bathroom, beneath the pulsing water that warms me quickly, but there's soon a knock on the door. When I peek out around the shower curtain, Edward is standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He faces the mirror so he's not directly looking at me but his eyes are tense.

"Edward? Is everything okay?"

"Are you almost finished, love?" His voice is tight.

I frown. "I can be. What's wrong?"

He pauses before saying, "There's someone here to… See you."

I quickly turn off the water and, suddenly, Edward is next to the bathtub holding a towel with his arms apart so I can easily step into it. The fabric wraps around me and Edward's arms follow. The temperature of his body instantly begins to cool the hot water on my skin.

"Who's here?"

His arms tighten around me. "Athena."

My heart pounds. I look around the bathroom frantically. "Where are…" My voice trails off when Edward points to a pile of clothes resting on the counter. He presses a hard kiss against the side of my head before leaving to allow me some privacy.

In jeans and a sleeveless shirt, I walk out of the bathroom to find Edward waiting for me. His eyes are worried and he immediately slides his palm down my arm to my hand where he laces our fingers together. He leads me to his room where I freeze immediately upon seeing her.

Wearing a short white tunic with her golden breastplate over it, Athena looks like the epitome of a goddess ready to fight. Gold sandals cover her feet, their laces winding up her legs until they form ties at the backs of her knees. Her dark brown hair is a tight, coiled braid over one shoulder. Beneath one arm is her helmet, tiny wings adorning its sides, and in the other hand, she holds her long spear, energized by Zeus's lightning. My breath hitches at the snake that coils around the slender pole.

"My Lady," I breathe out the title and immediately dip my head in a show of respect. The slow hiss of a snake makes me look back up. "How do you fare?" I ask in a shaky tone.

She stares at me; I can sense her studying the way I am entangled with Edward. Her eyes are deep, thoughtful, as they glance at the way my fingers lock with Edward's, the way my body leans into him, and the way he protects me.

"War comes," she says quietly. My body turns cold at her words. "It is in the air, ripe and fresh like the first rays of sunlight at dawn. The throbbing beat of a fatal fight calls me here, calls me to you."

"No," I whisper. "Please, no."

She walks steadily toward me. Edward stays by my side. "Melantha, the darkest of all creations, the daughter of those who shepherd the souls of those dead, the only flower to grow in the deepest world." She transfers her spear to the hand that also holds her helmet and she reaches out to touch the curve of my cheek. "The cries grow louder as they come closer. He has joined them. He will lead them."

"Who?" It is Edward who asks the question.

Athena immediately turns to him, dropping her hand from my face. "The god of war, the god of bloodlust – my half-brother."

"Ares," I say his name, almost in pain. I close my eyes and whisper, "Is there nothing that can be done to stop this?"

Though I ask the question, I know it is futile. Athena's declaration of war means it _will_ come to pass. She only announces war when all other wisdom has failed her regarding any imminent fight. The involvement of Ares only means a blood bath will occur.

"And you?" I ask, still speaking softly. "Will you join a side, Athena? Will you command a side?"

"I cannot," she replies. My heart sinks to my stomach. "This is not my war to command."

"We need you. _I _need you."

Again, her palm cups my cheek and I look at her with tears brimming the bottoms of my eyes. She smiles at me sadly but there is a flicker of hope in her eyes. "I will be present. Many of us will be present but few will join. Few will fight."

"Then why come?" I can't help but ask.

"You are the daughter of a ruler, the only child of Hades; we will be there for you." She says it matter-of-factly, as though I should have already known.

"Ares will be there," I repeat her statement from just a few moments ago. "How many will die?"

"You know I do not know the answer to that, Dark Child, but both sides will lose numbers. You must prepare yourself."

I shake my head quickly. "I won't let them die. I'll –"

"You will not," she cuts me off. The snake on her staff lets out a long, slow hiss that causes tiny bumps to rise from the skin of my arms. Edward brings a hand up to my hair and strokes it gently in an attempt to quell the fear. "The Moirae will be there."

"_Why?_" I ask sharply.

Athena glances at Edward. "They will come to take those who have cheated their threads of life."

"The vampires," I say in a breath. I feel immediately foolish afterwards because it's an obvious statement but she nods while Edward sucks in a deep breath. "I can still save them."

"You know you can't." Athena's gaze hardens with her words. "You should know better than to cross the Moirae."

Anger flares inside of me. "It is my birth-given right to grant life and death, to choose who can be saved."

"And _your_ life is still in the hands of the Moirae," she warns. She softens her stance and her tone. "I know you want to save those you love but there are some things that even the gods cannot grant."

I know this. It is nothing new to me but I wish I could do more. From the words she's said, those fighting _for_ me will die. Edward, who has been silent during our exchange, turns my body into his and shushes me gently. That's when I realize that I'm crying, sobbing out fears and frustrations.

Athena calls my name and I manage to stop the tears long enough to raise my head and look at her. "They will come in a few weeks' time."

"So soon?" Edward asks sharply.

"They are gathering as we speak." The hiss of her serpent makes her pause for a moment. "There are those of us who would side incorrectly, who would help the enemy, but you are not alone, Dark Child. I will return when the time is near and I will not be alone."

Edward pulls me even closer to his body. I look up as he and Athena share a silent conversation. After a minute, Edward closes his eyes and leans down to kiss the top of my head. His lips move against my hair as he says quietly, "We'll be waiting."

The conversation seems to be at an end but Athena stops and stares at the two of us again. "The love between you is one of beauty and strength. Remember that, Dark Child; it will be your saving grace when times become too difficult to bear."

My heart clenches. My final year on Earth is coming to an end; I know what times she means.

"Your love is one that would grab the attention of Aphrodite. Be wary when she approaches from the other side."

The warning is the last thing she says before she leaves.

"Aphrodite?" Edward asks as he leads me to the bed once we're alone. "Goddess of love? We need to be careful around her?"

I watch as Edward turns down the thick comforter over the bed, the one he bought only a few days after we returned from Italy. It seems unnecessary but it's comfortable when I stay over. He looks at me expectantly once the covers are down so I slip in over cool, smooth sheets. The comforter is warm above me and Edward settles in by my side.

"Yes," I answer him. "The goddess of love and beauty, actually. She'd be quick to remind you of her true title."

"Athena made it sound like we should fear her."

"We should," I whisper. Edward slides down so that he's lying on his side. His hand moves over my body as his other arm curls beneath his head. "She's a vain and ill-tempered woman who only believes in the love she grants mortals. What we have…"

"What we have is more than that," Edward finishes my thought. "And she'd take offense."

"Yes," I say again even though it wasn't a question. We fall silent. I go over everything I've learned today, especially from Athena, who managed to give me hope and cause me pain all in one conversation. Something else, though, weighs heavily on my mind. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me now?" I ask, referring to his statement earlier, when we were on the lawn.

He says nothing at first and I'm afraid he won't say a word. He turns his body so that he faces me, curling one arm beneath his head and allowing the other to move over the shape of my body. His cool breath blows puffs of air over my face, the scent relaxing me until I feel myself curving into his body as best as I can.

"Bella, I will do anything in my power to protect you."

I wiggle a hand out from beneath the cocoon he's placed me in and touch his arm, reveling in the solid feel of him under my palm. "I don't need your protection."

"I know," he answers sadly. "But I will give it… Even if I have to die in order to save you."

His words jolt me into a seated position. "What? Why would you say that?"

Edward closes his eyes and breathes in air that he doesn't need only to blow out more of his sweet-scented breath. "If I have to choose, Bella, between myself and you, or you and anyone else, I will always choose you."

I stare down at him. "Please tell me you didn't tell that to my father."

He opens his eyes and sad, honey-colored eyes meet my gaze. "He is the ruler of the Underworld. Beneath his love for your mother and for you, there is only one thing he truly needs to thrive."

_Souls._

"I promised to keep you safe. Always."

_The Underworld needs souls to nourish my father, to nourish the lands._

"I love you and I will always choose you."

"What did he promise you in return?" When he doesn't answer, I throw power behind the question, "_What did he promise you?_"

"You, Melantha," Edward uses my true name. "He promised I would be allowed to hold you, to love you, to be with you."

"You already love me as much as I love you. You're _with_ me now. How is this any different? Edward?"

His eyes brighten for a moment before dimming once more. His hand trails up my body to my neck. "He promised me that I'd be with you in any world."

I close my eyes.

The only way Edward and I will ever be together for eternity is if we live in the Underworld. The only way to truly exist in the Underworld is to die. Edward will _need to die_. He'll need to give up his soul. He'll have to become a Shade, a lost wanderer of the plains of the Underworld, in the spaces between the Rivers.

I understand now.

I _do_ have a choice.

I can choose to back away from the fight and return to the Underworld peacefully. Or I can choose to make Edward give up everything he's ever known on Earth and die.

I curse my father.

That choice is one I do not have to think about.

I won't let Edward give up everything for me.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._

_Thank you also to those who waited so patiently for this chapter to arrive. _


	14. Part Eleven

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Please see AN at end._

* * *

**PART ELEVEN**

"Come with me," Edward murmurs lowly. Heat flashes quickly throughout my body at his tone, low and warm and inviting. His hand, cold as it surrounds my own, tugs me up the stairs to the second floor where the noise lessens. No one is allowed past the staircase so the only thing I can hear is the music that reverberates in the house, shaking the walls dangerously.

"Edward," I sing his name lightly. "Everyone is downstairs."

"I know." He continues to lead me up to the third floor where the music lowers even more. "We'll go back. I just want some quiet time with you first."

I duck my head, feeling the heat rise up to flush my cheeks. Though the graduation party is for me – or so Alice says – I love that Edward wants to sneak away with me. My heart pounds as we reach the landing. A cool finger traces up my jaw to tuck hair behind my ear. I turn my face upwards and smile at the sweet gaze Edward gives me.

"Isabella," he says softly. I hum a response and shiver at the cool touch down my neck to my collarbone where the pads of his fingers brush against skin, causing tiny bumps to rise in their wake. "I love you."

The words make me frown slightly. His free hand lifts and brushes the crease in my forehead away. He repeats the movement and I shiver again. Edward says it all the time now, _tells_ me whenever he can; it's like he's scared that I don't understand his love or that I don't know of it.

"Kiss me," I demand gently in an attempt to wipe away the thoughts that plague my mind. I don't coerce him into kissing me but he complies, breathing cool air over my lips before capturing them in icy heat. I am frozen against him, my heart beating fast against my chest. He pulls away and the whimper escapes my mouth before I can stop it. "Edward."

"Shh," he shushes me softly, lovingly. There is slight amusement in his voice. I go up on my toes to try to reach his mouth again but he steps away. His hands drag down my arms and he takes my hands. He walks backwards, nudging the door to his bedroom with his foot, and leads me to the bed. I can't help but roll my eyes as I remember the first time I saw it. It had appeared one night after our return from Italy and I had spent more nights in it than in the bed at Charlie's house.

Edward sits and tugs me onto the bed, the comforter soft beneath me. I blink and suddenly, I'm on my back, staring up at Edward who leans over me. His body is a welcome weight as he presses down against me, careful but wanting my touch as much as I want his. His elbows frame my head and his arms are ropes of steel muscle beneath my palms as I glide my hands up to his cheeks. I pull him down and let him inhale my breaths. I whisper his name a second before his lips fall against mine once more. The slide of mouths against each other makes me flush with need. My body wants to arch up, wants to press against Edward's form, but I control myself. While Edward is fine with _many_ things, I don't want to do anything too sudden. He always leads.

"You're exquisite," he says against my lips. I want to giggle at him; the words sound old-fashioned but I can hear the truth in his voice. His compliments always warm me from the inside out. "I love you so much."

There it is again – words that make me shake with uncertainty because it sounds almost regretful, like he's ready to give up on promises and oaths.

"I love you," I say back. "You have to believe me."

"I do."

No more words are said as he rolls us over so that I straddle his body. Large hands move to my back and pull me down. I press kisses on his lips, his chin, and his neck. I pause in the space between his head and shoulder and wait but nothing comes. There is no steady pulse to play a staccato beat for me. When I pull away and look down, all I see are thin ribbons sliding over his body, the color of a rainy day. I wish they were white, bursting with life, but he's stuck in the grayness between life and death. His heart no longer beats but his soul begs me for release.

"I can't," I whisper.

Beneath me, Edward freezes. His hands are heavy weights on my back. "Bella?"

The tears come unbidden and I don't know how to stop them. I feel myself being lifted before my body rests against plush pillows. At a loss, Edward sits at my side, running his hands over my body, brushing away the tracks on my cheeks.

"Bella, love," he says urgently. "What's wrong? What did I do? Talk to me, please."

I take a deep breath, feeling the air rattle inside my lungs, and wait until I am calm enough to answer. Slowly, I lift a hand and press my fingers against his neck. The ribbon moves faster as though it wants to grab my hands and slide from his body onto mine.

"No," I say to him. "I won't take your life." I look up and see the confusion in his eyes, deep gold with concern. "Edward, I don't care what you said to my father. I won't let you follow me under."

Just then, a rumble echoes throughout the house. Seconds later, I feel the trembling – a harsh rocking that causes the walls to groan. Screams sound from the party and Edward stands quickly, calling his sister's name. Alice appears, her eyes wide and scared.

"What?" I look from Edward to Alice and back again. "What's happening?" A beating of air catches my attention at the window and my head whips around to see a figure hovering outside Edward's room. "Thanatos."

He gives me a sad smile and holds a hand out. Without thought, I stand and begin to walk toward him. An iron grip closes around my wrist. Blinking rapidly, I turn to Edward, who tells me silently to stay with him.

Thanatos begins to speak. "When you were born, you were given a gift, but were taken from your home. There are those of us who helped you, trained you, helped you understand the right and wrong of taking life."

I say his name again, my heart seeming to stop.

"The war begins, Melantha."

My limbs freeze.

"You are needed at my side."

I close my eyes.

"We shall find the dead together and bring them home."

With dread coursing through the blood of my veins, I turn to Edward. "Release me, Edward." His fingers fall away from my wrist immediately. My teeth bite into my bottom lip at the hurt that fills his eyes; I never wanted to use my power against him again. "I have no choice," I try to explain.

"You always have a choice."

Thanatos speaks again. "She will be safe," he promises, his red eyes glittering in appreciation as he looks at Edward. "There are those who wish to claim her. Will you fight for her?"

Edward's voice is filled with love, anger, and determination. "She is mine." He turns to me. "You are mine." He staggers backwards suddenly, only staying upright because Alice steps forward to steady him. He draws in ragged breaths before surprised eyes blink at Thanatos. "I will see you there." He and Alice disappear, leaving me alone in the room, silence descending around me.

"Melantha," Thanatos calls. His arm is still outstretched toward me. "Your vampire is already in your meadow."

Slowly, I take measured steps to him. My hand slides against his and he pulls me into a tight hug, one of a mentor, of another father.

"It is time."

The world spins around me and my arms are tight around Thanatos' neck as the ground disappears from beneath my feet. His wings beat harshly to carry us to the large open field that reminds me of a beautiful relationship. I hear my name being called and I lift my head from the god's shoulder to see Morpheus and Hermes flying next to us. Morpheus, I'm not surprised to see, but the sight of Hermes in white and gold makes my breath catch. His smile is sad.

"Your father sends his love."

I let out a strangled cry at the statement just as Thanatos brings me down. Immediately, strong arms wrap around me and the scent that is purely Edward surrounds me, calming me instantly. I look around and see familiar faces of Olympus, their eyes narrow and their lips tight with determination.

Except one.

I gasp at the sight of auburn hair and vines of flowers. My mother wears a blood red chiton. Her eyes are bright with unshed tears as she walks to me. Edward's arms fall from my shoulders as she approaches. Her fingers are tense as they flutter over my face.

"There is so much change happening," she says. A tremble breaks her words. "If I could give you everything, child, I would, but there are things far beyond my control."

"There are _many_ things that cannot be controlled," an echo of voices says behind me. I turn and see three raven-haired women, young and beautiful and draped in black. The one who spoke – Atropos – holds a pair of sharp scissors in her right hand. It glints in the bright moonlight.

"Moirae," I whisper. I bow my head to hide the fear that must be painted across my face.

When nothing is said, I glance up. My heart beats faster when I see the one whose arms are wrapped in threads glaring at Edward. She lifts her staff and points to him. "You have cheated death. No more."

Edward doesn't flinch. "I have already taken an oath to the god of the Underworld."

My eyes close tight.

"So you have," the triplets intone in harmony.

A sharp battle cry slashes through the air. It sounds distant, the deep shout that makes my heart drop to my stomach. An answering cry, this one higher, sounds from my left and I turn to see Athena standing atop a chariot, her spear lifted into the air. The cries go back and forth, over and over, until I want to cover my ears.

Air rushes past me and I gasp as I open my eyes. I stand against a tree at the edge of the clearing. Edward's hands are tight on my shoulders. "Stay here," he begs. "Stay safe."

I feel a surge of anger. "_No_. This is my fight. This is my life."

He pauses. "_You_ are _my_ life, Dark One." The use of the nickname almost sends me into a tailspin. "I won't lose you."

Again, the ribbons dancing around him beckon me closer. I shake my head. "No. You won't. But I won't stay hidden."

Silence descends across the meadow then. I peer across the cover of night and see shadows lined up at the other end of the field. A fire suddenly appears in the center of the meadow, crackling the grass beneath it but not spreading out. I move closer, constantly aware that Edward moves with me.

Like a synchronized dance, figures move to the sides – the gods and goddesses who will not fight but will watch and aid with words and power. I recognize Ares who stands next to his sister though they hate each other. They will keep watch. Ares will crow in victory every time someone falls while Athena will mourn. I look to the figure next to Ares and feel the hatred emanating from her eyes that stare at me. Her stare makes me move closer to Edward, makes me curl into the chilled planes of his body.

He doesn't ask what's wrong. He doesn't look at me in concern. Instead, a dangerous sound of growling rumbles through his chest. He is completely focused across the field and that's when I notice the bright red hair that seems to dance in the firelight. Victoria. Her pale skin almost glows in the darkness and her lips are curled into a sneer as she watches me. I can practically feel her thirst for vengeance.

"Stay," Edward whispers. My fingers press against him though it does nothing. He doesn't look at me; his eyes flicker over the moving mass surrounding Victoria. "Stay."

"_No_."

As though my defiance is the bell that begins a boxing match, there is movement all around me. Flashes of limbs, rising growls and screeches, and bodies whipping across the field move in and out of my line of vision. As his family rushes toward the newborns surrounding Victoria, Edward tightens his grip on my wrist. Slight pain pushes past my skin and into the bones but I barely notice it. There are more than just Cullens on our side and I try to recognize their faces but can't. I don't worry about it for the time being; if they're helping us, that's all that matters.

Large shadows emerge from the cover of the woods. The snapping teeth of the Pack echo around the dark field. Their appearance causes Artemis to break the invisible line that divides gods and vampires. My mother follows quickly, a warrior for her daughter. They both get lost in the crowds of vampires and wolves but I hear the _twang_ of Artemis' longbow, the arrows of Olympus scratching but not piercing marble skin.

A lithe figure appears at the edge of the field where tiny fires have been lit. As it moves, I am mesmerized and only when it passes between flames do I recognize the bright hair, the sensuous body.

"Empusa," I say in a near-whisper. Next to me Edward flinches and turns. "She's here."

"The wolves," he says quietly after a moment. "She's after the wolves."

"What?" I ask in alarm. "Why? The _wolves_?" My voice goes higher with each word. Panic swarms around my mind.

"They're human. They're the only humans here. She wants them." Edward's body tightens with tension. "They're the only ones she can –"

His hand is no longer holding me. Edward is a blur as he speeds toward the demigoddess in rage. I don't know what's happening, don't know what he's doing, or _why_, but just then, Alice's voice shouts a loud, "Edward, NO!"

Warm arms wrap around me and the flutter of wings blocks my view. I hear pain in the form of a scream, a high-toned shriek that pierces the air. A low, feral growl follows it, one that makes tiny bumps rise up on my skin. The familiar timbre is laced with anger.

I need to see him.

I need to help him.

"Morpheus, let me go," I beg. "I have to go to –"

A sudden force of shock and guilt washes over me. It's so strong that I stagger backwards into Morpheus' arms. He groans painfully but catches me. He whispers his confusion and loosens his hold; as soon as he does, I break through the curtain of his wings to see a new scene of destruction.

Edward stands above a fallen Empusa, whose fingers twitch against the grass. Her hair blazes in the flickering flames of the fires. She is barely alive, the ribbons around her changing from black to gray to black to gray; her mother's blood keeps her alive but her father's threatens to stop her heart completely. Next to them, the Moirae sway back and forth. Lachesis holds a hand up, her thumb and forefinger pressed together and in the light of Clotho's staff, I see a single piece of thread. Atropos holds her a pair of shears. In the stillness of the night, she hums a tune and brings the scissors up to the thread.

My mother walks up to the group and presses a hand firmly on Atropos' shoulder. The Fate turns her head and whispers but the words are indiscernible. Her hand stills and I take that moment to turn my attention to Edward who stands frozen with a hand over his mouth. I whisper his name and run toward him, ignoring the shouts for me to stand back. In the bright flames nearby, I can see that his eyes have changed from their normal gold to a deep crimson. The burgundy of Empusa's blood runs through him. I reach an arm out to him, frowning when he backs away.

"_Edward_," I say his name in a pleading tone, not one filled with command. He stops anyway and his eyes are pained. Again, I reach for him, breathing a sigh of relief when he welcomes the slide of my arm around his waist. He says nothing; he only stares at Empusa.

"_Edward_," is repeated again, this time in a mocking and angry tone. Hecate's powerful presence nears us and when I turn, I flinch at the murderous gaze she bestows on Edward. "Is that the name of the one who did this?" She stares down at her child, her daughter, and sneers when she glances back up. "You hurt a child of the gods," she says bitterly.

Edward's hand finally drops from his mouth to rest at his side. His lips are slick, though with blood or venom, I'm not entirely certain. I press myself closer to him in support. "When it is a matter of _her life_ or the wolves who are willing to die to protect one of your gods, there is no choice to the matter." His words are harsh and real; they act like a magnet to those around us. A few of the wolves shift to stand behind him in a semi-circle, teeth bared in warning. Artemis appears in the space between the Moirae and Edward, her gratitude evident in the way her body turns to Edward.

I look around and notice changes. Gods and goddesses await some sort of sign, one that will allow them to fight now that one of their own has been hurt. A few are already walking through the crowds, stopping to study the vampires who are locked in odd positions. I notice Aphrodite stop and turn sharply toward vampires who almost look like they are in a warm embrace, except one is struggling viciously.

"Her life belongs to Olympus," Hecate hisses out. She raises a hand that is covered in black ink. My eyes struggle to read the markings and I suck in a breath through my teeth at the sorcery she seems to have brought with her.

"_Half_ of her life belongs to us," my mother interrupts. Her voice is cold steel and I turn to face her. I attempt to catch her attention to show her the ruins etched onto Hecate's skin but her eyes blaze wildly, focused only on Hecate. "For years, my family has welcomed you, has befriended you, even when others shame you. You _dare_ to defy that friendship in order to hurt my child?" As she steps forward, ink appears up and down my mother's bare arms. I gasp at the markings of my father, of the Underworld, as my mother's anger rises. "Your daughter seeks to tear mine apart. You threaten he who she loves for protecting her. I have the power to send you to the pits of Tarturus with no way to escape."

"Mother," I say her name softly. She holds a hand out to me, palm toward me, and I stop speaking. She is my mother but at this moment, she is a goddess. So am I. "_Persephone_." This time, she looks at me, the rage in her eyes lowering to a simmering anger. "This is against me. I have the right to give punishment."

For a moment, it looks like she will argue but I don't back down. I refuse to break the stare that is happening between us. I have this right – as a goddess, as the victim, as a ruler. After what seems like forever, she nods at me and I step forward, allowing my arm to move away from Edward. His hand is a comforting weight on my back.

"I've always heard of your friendship, of your allegiance to my parents, and to Demeter." My voice stays steady despite the nerves running through my system. "My mother is right – for what you and your lover and your daughter have done, I should send you all to the land below even my home." Hecate glares at me. "But I won't." Edward's fingers curl into the fabric of my shirt. "But I banish you from my home, Hecate. I banish you and those who cater to you from the safety of the Underworld." I look down at Empusa, moaning and barely moving. "Take her away, Hecate. If I were you, I'd be wary before showing myself to the Olympians again. You will have much to answer."

Slowly, Hecate bends down and takes Empusa into her arms. At the same pace, she bends her head to me in deference and slowly walks away. My body is thrumming with power, excitement. Behind me, Edward relaxes with every step Hecate takes away from us.

"Her thoughts are only of her daughter," Edward informs me quietly.

A wave of tiredness washes over me; I lean back into Edward's touch, flinching only when I hear him say Jasper's name lightly in a warning tone.

"Is he the cause of this?" I ask. Edward nods right before I feel a slight shift of paranoia overcome me. I turn to my mother but before I can say anything, the unfamiliar faces holding onto struggling newborns catch my attention again. Reaching behind me, I grasp Edward's wrist and turn so our hands dangle between us. "Edward, who are they?"

As if broken out of a trance, Edward's eyes roam over those standing around us. "The clan from Denali," he says with relief. "They were told a few weeks ago to be prepared and were on their way down already. They're friends, love." A tall, statuesque blonde walks quickly toward us and stops in front of Edward. Though I am used to beauty, her features almost make me stagger backwards. Her hair is the color of spun gold, her eyes a striking match. Edward turns quickly to her, breathing out a "Tanya" that makes me want to pull him away from her and closer to me.

"She ran," Tanya says in an urgent tone. "As soon as you started… drinking."

"Which way did she go? Was she alone?" Edward's voice is tense and I lean my body into his to offer comfort. His arm slides up to wrap around my shoulders and he pulls me in closer. "Victoria left," he whispers to me, telling me the information from Tanya's mind.

"She went to the north," Tanya says with her eyes focused on Edward's fingers entwined with mine. "I saw one other vampire with her. Male. Tall."

After a terse nod, Edward turns to me, his lips parting to speak, but his head tilts as though he hears a new voice in his mind – an unexpected one. His nostrils flare and I wish there was more light in the area so I could see his face more clearly.

"Edward? What is it?"

His body turns to the right – north. Slowly, as though he doesn't want anyone to notice what he's doing, his face turns to scan the field. I follow his movements though I see mostly shadows except for the few wolves pacing back and forth near the burning fires. "Tanya," Edward says abruptly. "Where is Irina?"

Frowning, I lift my face to look at him, to ask who Irina is, but Tanya lets out a surprised sound. "She's… She's not… Kate!" Another beautiful vampire, this time with hair the color of corn silk, appears. "Have you seen Irina?"

Kate shakes her head. "Not since we first arrived."

"Is there _anything_ she holds a grudge for?" The two female vampires stare at him in confusion. I do the same. His words don't make any sense to me. "I need to know."

"I have no –"

"Yes," Tanya breathes out, cutting off Kate's response. She turns to Kate. "Sasha. She's never… We've never…" Edward places a hand on her arm in an effort to calm her but the arm that is still around me tightens. "You know we don't talk of what happened often, Edward, but Irina, she… She's the one who remembers it the most; she keeps it at the forefront of her mind – always."

"Why, Edward?" Kate cuts in. "Do you hear something? Where is she?"

Edward's hand moves off of Tanya's arm and reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "She's to the north of us. With Victoria." Bursts of sounds erupt around us, not just from Tanya and Kate, but also from a few of the Cullens who have rallied around us in concern. "Are her loyalties so easy to dissuade?"

Before Kate and Tanya answer, Rosalie speaks up, "They shouldn't. Irina loves her sisters; she respects our family. Something's wrong."

They argue because no one wants to run after Victoria and the unnamed vampire if Irina is with them. Edward, with Empusa's potent blood running through him, senses that Victoria is still near. When I worry about it, he tells me he can sense her; he's not sure how but she won't be able to evade him, not tonight. As he returns to the talks within the group, I feel a prickling sensation at the back of my neck, like someone is watching me.

In the glow of the fire, Aphrodite stares at me with a blank face. Even in the dimness of night, her hair shines like a silver river. She stands among vampires and my heart clenches tightly when I meet her gaze. Anger and jealousy rage like a violent storm in what I know are the deep blue irises of her eyes. She's close enough that I can read the smugness that begins to appear on her face but too far for me to say anything to her face.

She stopped. I remember the way she paused in front of two vampires and the way her lips moved in speech. I think back to that moment, attempt to remember everything I can. I hadn't recognized either vampire but somehow, I have an inkling of what may have happened. I turn back to the group.

"This Sasha," I say aloud. "How important was she?"

The voices quiet and Kate looks at me wearily. "She was our Esme."

My eyes flicker to where Esme is helping tend to one of the wolves – now in human form – who was hurt. "A mother." I move my gaze to my own mother who stands nearby as though waiting for me. "Irina loved her?"

"Loves her," Tanya corrects. "Of the three of us, she took it the hardest. Sasha – she betrayed us. We were devastated and Irina thinks of her often."

Betrayal. Secrets. Aphrodite turns away and begins to walk back to the other gods. Around her, I can see Shades walking aimlessly about, waiting for a guide to bring them to my father. Hermes. He is the messenger of gods, the bringer of souls to the Underworld. Hermes, who has a fondness for Aphrodite and gave her daughters, who is not and will never be Aphrodite's favored lover.

As though he knows I am thinking of him, Hermes stops in mid-air and looks at me. He looks confused at my perplexed stare. My eyes flicker between him and Aphrodite a few times. Slowly, she turns her head to look over her shoulder at me and her lips turn up into a wicked grin.

"Tanya," I murmur her name. "Kate." They both whip their heads around to look at me. "If Irina was given the chance to see Sasha again, what would she say?"

"She would," Tanya answers slowly. "She would ask what she had to do."

"And she'd do it," Kate breathes out.

"And she would do anything to make this happen?" My eyes catch the gaze of my mother; her mouth is set in a grim line like she knows where my thoughts are headed.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asks cautiously. He, of all the vampires present, know of empty words and possible promises and oaths taken.

"She is cunning and often wicked," I mumble. "She will use those he loves against him to have her way."

"Bella?"

"Aphrodite," Persephone answers Edward when I don't. She turns to me. "That is who you think of, am I right, Daughter?"

"Jealous and petty," I say louder. "And willing to go against her own kind." I turn to Edward now and lift my hands up to his face. The tips of my fingers trace his cool cheeks and eyebrows; they brush against his lips. Love radiates from his red eyes through the mist of confusion. His lips part at my touch and the icy breath that flows out of him wraps around my skin and holds me close.

"She is right to be jealous of our love," Edward says quietly.

"We have to go after her," I tell him. "Not just you." Edward nods though a flare of fear flickers in his eyes before he blinks it away. "Can you sense Victoria, still?"

"Yes," he says with a nod. "Now that I know Irina is with her, it will be much easier."

He holds a hand out to me. His palm is up, his fingers bent slightly toward the sky. With one last glance around the people around us, I slip my hand into his and we are flying through the forest, racing through the trees. He has lifted me on his back and my arms and legs wrap around him tightly. Every now and then, Edward pauses for the briefest of moments before angling his body and running in another direction. It's clear that Victoria knows how to stay hidden and how to keep pursuers off her tail.

Two large blurs appear on either side of us after a few moments. Jacob and Seth, in their massive wolf forms, keep pace with Edward easily. Edward mumbles under his breath occasionally and I realize he can communicate with both wolves by reading their minds and giving them answers. It seems to be a blessing from the gods that they've followed us.

Higher and higher we go, leaving the lower trenches of the forest and climbing the rocky terrain of a trodden path. My hands grip Edward's neck tighter as he takes what seem to be shortcuts. I can't see much but I can hear small rocks tumbling down the sides of the mountain. I remind myself that even if I fall, I won't necessarily die, but the thought still makes me feel sick.

Edward stops suddenly and his hands reaching behind to catch me are the only reason I don't slide off of his body. We've reached a clearing but it's obvious it wasn't always that way. There are large tree trunks thrown haphazardly around the space, their roots tangled messes against the grass. A vampire I can only assume is Irina is laid across one of the trunks, her limbs not quite attached to her body. It's a horrifying display and Edward tries to shield me from the scene as he quietly asks Jacob to transform and take her back to her sisters.

No one else is around, at least not visibly. Edward puts a finger to his lips as a warning for me and Seth to stay quiet and still. His head whips around when he hears the sound of a breaking twig. I am swung around as Edward turns his entire body. A young boy – _vampire_, my mind reminds me – walks into the clearing, tall and imposing. His eyes are bloodshot red and his upper lip curls back in a growl. Next to me, Seth makes the same sound but his rumbles through the air and echoes all around us.

"Wait," Edward orders Seth softly. He watches the new vampire closely, carefully, moving around so that he is always between the other and me. "Riley," he says.

The young man stops then lets out a dark laugh. "She warned me about you," he says. "She told me about your mind tricks. They won't work on me."

"Tricks?" Edward practically spits out the word. "There are no tricks here, Riley. There's only you and me."

"And the girl," he sneers. "She's the one Victoria wants."

"She won't get her."

"No?" A smile breaks out on Riley's face. "We got you up here, didn't we? You're away from your little army of fighters. You're _alone_."

He lunges then but Edward is faster and soon, they're a blurred tangle of limbs in the bright light of the moon. Seth rears back on his haunches, shaking with his need to attack, but there's no way to tell where Edward ends and where Riley begins. In a single second where the two bodies separate, Seth launches himself toward Riley and the sound of snapping bones fills the air.

I feel helpless. I stand there, watching the fight happen before my eyes, and my body feels numb. There are people hurting because of me. A part of me wants Victoria to show herself, to fight on her own, but the other part of me knows I'm not ready to fight her. I don't know a thing about combat, about how to fight, and both Edward and Seth are struggling against the strength of a newborn vampire. A sharp howl bursts from Seth and he collapses against a fallen trunk. I see the trembling of his body and the rise and fall of a furry chest so I know he's alive but I can't even go to him with Riley and Edward in the way. A high-pitched giggle comes from above us. It distracts me from the scene before me. I turn my face up and see a flash of bright orange in the trees and then a lower, more masculine laugh comes from Riley's mouth. I look back to see Edward on his knees, his arms twisted behind his back while Riley holds him as still as possible.

"Edward!" I begin to run toward him but then Victoria appears, lithe and graceful and angry. I stumble back in shock and open my mouth again, knowing I will use every power inside of me to have us go free, but Victoria's hand clamps down over my mouth, a tight grip that threatens to steal all breath.

"It will be so easy for Riley to rip off Edward's arms right now, little Bella." Her voice is tinny, like a child's, and it has a mocking tone to it. "It will be even easier for me to drain you right now."

"Victoria," Edward's voice calls her name loudly like he's trying to showcase his rage but even I know he can't do much right now.

"What do you think he'll do, hmm? When he watches me drain you until you lose all of your immortality? When he watches me _kill_ you?"

The fear and anguish burn brightly in Edward's eyes, the moonlight glinting in them. He breathes out my name, a broken whisper that morphs into a pained yell when Riley smirks and yanks his arm back harshly. The sound of bone coming apart splinters the air and I let out a sob behind Victoria's hand.

She hums without thinking. "Should I break you first?" she whispers into my ear. "Edward and his coven tore apart James before they burned him. Shall I do the same for you?"

There is no answer to be said. Without warning, Victoria spins us so that my back is to her chest. Her right hand stays clamped over my mouth and I can see Edward even more clearly than before when I only glimpsed him from over Victoria's shoulder. His body is tilted forward; his arms are held back in a long stretch as Riley holds him but keeps him still with a foot on his back. Behind me, Victoria twists my arm and I let out a shriek that is muffled by her palm. Around us, the leaves on the trees seem to rustle with my scream.

My eyes fall shut. The fingers of Victoria's hand press into my cheek. She coos at me, the sound sending shivers down my spine. The warmth of tears falls from the corners of my eyes and I feel both desperate and desolate. Edward chants my name, over and over again, like there is power behind his words.

There isn't and soon, even the cadence of his voice is drowned out my Victoria's laughter. Her head lowers to my neck. "Just a taste," I hear in the light, baby-like voice.

I squeeze my eyes tighter and wait. My eyes spring open when Victoria growls and turns her head sharply toward the forest. I strain to listen but don't hear anything except the wind blowing around us. Confused, I look to Edward and all I see are wide eyes. His mouth is open in what I assume is shock and he yells out a name just as a force hits Victoria, sending me sprawling over grass and dirt.

"Release him!" I scream instinctively toward Riley. It's the first thing I think to do and there is so much anger and pain in my voice that the force of my command practically pushes Riley away from Edward. Seth leaps up from the ground, a blur of brown fur, and the crunch of canine teeth into bone is sickeningly satisfying to my ears. As Seth drags him backward, shaking his head back and forth to dangle Riley from the air, I crawl toward Edward. He's desperately trying to reattach bones in his shoulder and though it takes him a few tries, he does it and turns to me.

"You're okay?" he asks frantically. "_Are you okay?"_

"Yes!" The tears are making my vision hazy but I reach for him, wanting to touch him, needing to feel the cold emanating from his body. "Edward –"

A loud scream echoes from the woods and then there's silence from the trees. Edward looks at me grimly. "Stay here, Bella. _Stay here_."

Feeling lost, I nod and press my back against a fallen tree trunk. Edward moves into a crouch and his head moves back and forth. I finally focus on the scene before me and let out a whimper. All I can see are the shadows of two figures grappling with each other.

"Stop," I whisper. Edward's back straightens and he looks over his shoulder at me. I shake my head at him and try to direct my commands at the fighters. "STOP!" They slow and face me, two pale faces – one with fiery red hair, the other with blond locks of gold. "Don't," I say quietly but already, I can feel my energy waning. I'm not used to fighting, not used to so much adrenaline. Victoria smiles and I can see the gleaming and slick teeth in the moonlight. Before I can blink, she reaches out and twists her arms. A sharp screech fills the air and I let out a cry.

"Rosalie!" Edward yells out the name again but it's too late. His sister's body is on the ground, a headless slab of cold stone. Normally the fastest one, Edward stands immobile, staring at Rosalie. It's all I can do as well.

Still with the smile on her face, Victoria reaches into an inner pocket of her coat and a flame appears from a lighter. She drops it easily onto Rosalie's body and the bright flames that begin to dance are all it takes to rip Edward from his stupor. He lunges forward but Victoria dodges him. They move in circles, oddly looking like two dancers around a campfire.

"It ends tonight," Edward threatens.

"Does it?" Victoria lets out a trilling laugh, her feet light as they move across the ground. "I've killed one already. What's a few more?"

Like a synchronized dance, Seth reappears, this time at Victoria's side, and pushes her hard so that she falls toward Edward instead of the fire. I watch as Edward's hands clamp down on her arms and bring her close. In what is reminiscent of a lover's embrace, he lowers his face into the crook of her neck. Instead of moans of satisfaction, though, I hear the same high-pitched sound from seconds earlier; it echoes in the clearing. Edward pulls away and Victoria's head falls to the ground. Her eyes are still open. Seth nudges the head to the fire and Edward forces the rest of her body to follow.

He steps back unsteadily. His wrist is pressed against his mouth as he stumbles to the ground. The smoke rises high, wavering when Edward lets out a heart-wrenching sound, an eruption of anguish that I can practically feel in my bones. Soundlessly, I lift to my feet and make my way to him, falling to my knees when I'm at his side. His body trembles within the circle of my arms and I breathe out, the air causing his hair to ruffle.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Loyal to a fault," he says quietly after long moments of silence. He turns his face and crimson eyes stare at me. "She came for us."

I have no words to say, nothing to comfort him. Rosalie, the beautiful female that seemed to hate me, is the one who followed, the one who saved me. I don't know why and curiosity burns through me.

"Emmett," Edward whispers his brother's name in near devastation. His hands move to his hair, his fingers tug at the strands, and all I can do is cover them with my own and leave kisses on his knuckles. Seth whines from his position on the other side of the fire. Edward turns his head and listens before nodding. "We have to go."

"Is something wrong?" I don't want anything else to happen. I don't know what else _could_ happen at this point.

Edward forces himself to stand and takes a deep breath before he offers me his hands. I take them and pull myself up, wrapping my arms around his waist. He is an anchor for me even when grief is prevalent in his body language, in his tone, and in his eyes. Pressing a kiss onto my forehead, I feel his tension, but then he turns and offers me his back. I climb on, holding him as tightly as I can.

"Edward?" I call his name in question.

"We have visitors," Edward says solemnly. His voice sounds almost dead. "It seems the Volturi have arrived."

"No! They can't. My father –"

"Is also here, Bella," he cuts me off. "We have to go."

I know his body almost as well as I know my own. His muscles twitch in preparation to run. I turn my head toward the fire and watch the flames flicker and flare – an enemy and a loved one. Purple smoke rises and all I can do is bury my face in Edward's neck as we run to our families.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill/ooza for the beta work on this chapter._

_I don't normally write author's notes but I wanted to take a moment to apologize for the insane delay in this chapter. I don't have any other excuse than I had no idea that life would become crazy at the same time new plot ideas overtook my brain. This story will be finished; it is, after all, my baby. In fact, **RtMS** is coming to a close. There is one chapter remaining, and then an epilogue, which is already written and needs only to be edited._

_I'll see you all soon with another chapter. Hopefully.  
_


End file.
